Survey SAYS!
by SpecsGlasses
Summary: The Newsies send each other those stupid surveys that people always fill out about themselves! What will we discover? Modern day fic, slash
1. Specs Sexual Inuendos

Diclaimer: I don't own the Newsies.though I wish I did.  
  
A.N: Dudes, so the Newsies have surveys they fill out because I was  
bored! I mean they were bored.so here.  
  
Subj: Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/21/02 4:26:34 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com  
  
To: caRdsNdicE@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, sPanIshChICo@aol.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
Hey guys, I was bored so I decided to fill out one of those surveys. YOU  
KNOW YOU WANT TO DO IT TOO so read and reply!!  
  
what's your first name? Edward -_- but all of you call me SPECS DON'T CALL ME EDWARD  
  
middle name? I don't have one.  
  
last name? Stevens. Damn, I really hate my name. nicknames? Specs, Four Eyes. But I preFER Specs, thanks guys ::glares:: Spell your name backwards] Snevets Sceps  
  
[Where do you live?]: Manhattan, in a three family with Dutchy, Skittery, Kid Blink, Mush, Itey, Crutchy, and Pie Eater. We all share the rent ahehe  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Intellectual, Charming, Interesting and Worrisome  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Oscar Morris. He's despicable.  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: DUTCHY merowww Ah.heh heh I mean..cat? o.O =)  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: Ask my dear **wink wink**  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Why ever would I want to go to Belgium?  
  
[What's your favorite coin?]: The silver dollar has SUCH an incredible history!! .er, not that I would know.uh..heh?  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: Green. I know, I am a bit dull, but at least I'm not flamboyant like SOME people coughcoughspotandbumletscoughcough  
  
[Brush]: It's brown.  
  
[Toothbrush]: See through, clear.  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: A necklace with the letter D and S on it. Three guesses what they stand for =) =D  
  
[Pillow cover]: White.  
  
[Blanket]: Gray. [Coffee cup]: White with the letter "S" all over it.  
  
[Sunglasses]: I don't WEAR sunglasses..I do however where glasses- brown thin-rimmed, quite nice.  
  
[Underwear]: o.O ask Dutchy .  
  
[Shoes]: brown dressy ones with brown laces.  
  
[Handbag]: O.O no  
  
[Favorite top]: White, button up. I wear different variations of it every day. =)  
  
[Favorite pants]: Black dress pants. Hey, I like to look nice ok?!  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Cinamin stuff my Dutchers gave me for my birthday =) .  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: DUTCHY ahaha that is so perverted.no, Dutchy's still at NYU, so all I have is a piece of sugar free gum.  
  
[In my head]: Dutchy singing Matchmaker, Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof. Oops, was I not supposed to tell?  
  
[Wishing]: That I didn't have to go to math in forty five minutes  
  
[After this]: MATH ::dies::  
  
[Talking to]: Nobody, hence filling out this ridiculous survey.  
  
[Eating:] My gum  
  
[Do you like candles]: Oooh I Looooove candles.he.he. 0=)  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Why do you think I like candles? [Do you like incense]: Actually no, it makes Dutchy sneeze =(  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: who's blood? .  
  
[Fetishes]: Blond Boys who spell "blond" wrong in their sns. Haha  
  
Do you like sex? Like? Hmmm  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: DUTCHYYY  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: A lamp.  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: Bury me but don't forget me!  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yes I am in love, ain't that right?  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: I've found mine ahhh how sappy can I get?  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: No, I actually don't. I believe in lust at first site though.  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Calculus ::sighs::  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: I don't know.  
  
FRiEnDs!=O haha  
  
Hottest- DUTCHY  
  
Cutest- Besides Dutchy, Mush  
  
Ugliest- Sarah =P  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy  
  
Craziest- DUTCHY  
  
Shyest- Mush  
  
Most Outgoing- Jack, Racetrack and Kid Blink  
  
Most Immature- nah  
  
Most Annoying- SARAH  
  
Most UNderstanding- Sarah =)!  
  
Funniest- ALL OF THEM  
  
Shortest- Boots short ass!  
  
Tallest- Skittery  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? Like you guys don't know by now DUTCHY  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? Dutchy, get packing!  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them? I've already done this- Dutchy  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? A doctor to find out why my leg's gone.  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick? DUTCHY!!! ::hugs:: I wove joo  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? Einstein  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?  
  
Scream like the girl I am  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? I'd like to draw  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I would make my nose look like it belongs on my face.  
  
What is your dream career? Journalist for the New York Times ::drools::  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
BECOME A JOURNALIST FOR THE NEW YORK TIMES DAMNIT!  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? Band? What is this BAND I only listen to Classical music and Opera.  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life? Dutchy  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Summer  
  
pop or punk? neither  
  
rock or rap? neither  
  
23. New York or L.A.? New York baby  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Whichever Dutchy prefers to have poured on him ::hugs Dutchy::  
  
25. dogs or cats? Cats  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Who?  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Pardon?  
  
28. MTV or VH1? What's that?  
  
29. country or classical? CLASSICAL!  
  
30. day or night? Night.yes you DO know why.  
  
31. lake or ocean? Lake's are so much more placid.  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Waffles yumm  
  
33. soccer or football? Neither  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Neither.I don't like athletics  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate is so much more arrousing  
  
36. sugar or spice? Sugar =) Dutchy's spice =P  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Oh please SHUT UP  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? .I would like to Direct Pride and Prejudice.  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? -_- have you not been reading?  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? Buy all the books ever written and go on a cruise, just me and Dutchy  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I fell into a wall once.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah, before Dutchy I fell into a wall.  
  
44. run into a wall? FELL!!!!!!!!  
  
45. sleep walked? Er no, I'm not Skittery  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? nahh  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? You say that like it's a bad thing,.  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? Oh yes  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? No, I don't drive  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Well look who I live with!  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? See above  
  
52. swallow a bug? On a dare  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? I just skip right over the making of the resolution and go straight to the breaking of them.  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: yes =)  
  
If so who? DUTCHY you clueless ingrate  
  
How long: 3 years, since senior year of High School  
  
Do you have a crush: its more than a crush  
  
If so, who: ::bobs his head to Carmen::  
  
How long have you liked them: ..  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Suzzy Mae.yes she was as bad as her name  
  
Who was your first kiss: Alison Moore  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yes but Alison Moore hehe  
  
Have you ever dumped: yes Suzzy Mae.  
  
Do you want to get married: Yes.  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: He'll never be single!!!! What will you name your kids?:.can we do that Dutchers? LOL!  
  
What time is it? 4:01, I have twenty nine minutes to get to class -_- Why did you waste your life on this survey? It was either this or television.. 


	2. Racetrack dIe sArAh

Diclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Racetrack, or this STUPID way of  
tYpInG! It makes me sick personally..  
  
A.N: So here's Racetrack!! HAVE FUN WITH HIM ahahahahahaa -_- his typing  
style PISSED ME OFF but he insisted.  
  
This is for Spazjoslyn...I hope you like it =X  
  
Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/21/02 4:26:34 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: caRdsNdicE@aol.com  
  
To: F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, sPanIshChICo@aol.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? ThOmas...yeah so BoRiNg!  
  
middle name? JaMes.I's justa bOwl fulla fun aint I?!  
  
last name? Higgins yEaH! nicknames? Racetrack and you BEST remember that one! Spell your name backwards] Kcartecar =PPP  
  
[Where do you live?]: Ina house. In Manhattan. Wit SpOtty hahahahaaa  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: FUN, hOnest, Wisea$$, A$$hole  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: dA WORLDS me enEmy  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: ::gasp:: A DOG!! Please SpOt cAn wE gEt a dOg, can wE can wE PLEASE?!?! pLeAsEeEeEeEEEe  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I's neva stay up pasta day.  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Hells nO  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: DIMES ahahaha dUmbAss qUEstIOn!  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: BlUe w/a pic of dice On thE frOnt and twO cards On the back.aNd a pica SpOt inside =) yeah deres pics a youse guys tOo shUt Up =P (specs, I's ain't flamboint eitha, but I's ain't BORIN hehe =P)!  
  
[Brush]: iTs blOO too haha  
  
[Toothbrush]: Purple!  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: a clAss rIng frOm my hIgh schOOl sweEtiE!!!!  
  
[Pillow cover]: ::blinks:: wassat?  
  
[Blanket]: ::shrugs;: I gots SpOt t'keep mE wArm [Coffee cup]: I dun drink nO stInkIn cOffee  
  
[Sunglasses]: NOOOOOO  
  
[Underwear]: bOxers..that's all yOuse pervs are gettin'!!  
  
[Shoes]: sneakas.theys white.  
  
[Handbag]: nAh, thass SpOt!  
  
[Favorite top]: BlUe!  
  
[Favorite pants]: BlUe?  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: wIld stAlIAn!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: gOO gOO dOlls  
  
[Tattoos]: One On mE chEst- twO dicE  
  
[Piercings]: on mE lIp  
  
[Wearing]: a blAck shIrt, jEanS, and white sOcks  
  
[Hair]: blEh  
  
[Makeup]: NooOOoOOo, I aIn't SpOt eitha lol Specs!!!!  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: LMAO!! I's thOught thE sAmE ting Specsala!!! Nah, bUT SpOt aint hOme sO oNly mE cigAr.  
  
[In my head]: SpOt dancin' nAkEd!!  
  
[Wishing]: sOmethin' interestin' wOuld happEn.  
  
[After this]: shOwer.me N SpOt are gonna gO tO da mOviEs tO sEe MatrIx ReLOaded  
  
[Talking to]: I's imin' wit JaCky bOy  
  
[Eating:] .mE cigAr?  
  
[Do you like candles]: yEah bAby!!!!  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: yEsSsSs [Do you like incense]: mMmMmMm  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: O.O!!! NOOOOOOOooOOOoOoOo  
  
[Fetishes]: (gAwD SpEcS wE's gEt youse iN lOvve lmao!!!) uh nO  
  
Do you like sex? Uhhh YAH!!!  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: SpOt!!!!  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: dA tV  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: usE iT tOo pAy OfF me gAmblin' dEbts  
  
[Do you believe in love:] mAybeEeE  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: mAybEeEe..  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: mAAAAAAAAAAAybEeEeEe  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: love.  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: nImBlEqUiCk'll wInn da rAce  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- oNly gOOd  
  
Who are your enemies- dA frIggIn bOOkies!!!  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- dAt sArAh gurl.EW. I's beIn' SERIOUS thO!  
  
Who have you known the longest- JaCk gO cOwbOy (dun cAll mE ol' boi SpEcs!!! -_- hAhA!)  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- nO bOdy.theys MINE ain't thEy?  
  
Who do you trust- NO ONE ::growl::  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- sPoT  
  
Who Makes you laugh- SpOt  
  
Who makes you cry- I'S DUN CRY!!!!  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- SpOt N cOwbOy  
  
Who has been there for you- (anybOdy eLsEeE gEt sIc whEn dey rEad SpEcs' sUrvEy?!)  
  
Who gives you the best advice- SpEcSala  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- SpOt hE dun tEll nObOdy nOthin'.  
  
Who back you up in a lie- SpOt yeahhhh N cOwbOy.  
  
Who do you hang out with the most-.SpOt N cOwbOy  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- bOOtsy, SnOdDy, sWifTy, lEs, N sArAh bUt I's hates sArAh sO iT's kAy!  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- nAh.  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- OnLy OncE  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- SpOttY  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- cOwbOy yOoO!  
  
Who do you always get along with- nOOne bUt SpOt mAybE  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- (aWWWs yOuse tInks I's da brAAvEstt!!) SpOt!  
  
Smartest- SpEcS!  
  
Dumbest- sArAh EW  
  
Nicest- Girls- nOna thEm's nIcE Boys- uH mAybE MuShY bOi  
  
Sweetest- MuSH!!  
  
Meanest- SpOt -_- lmao!!!! JK swEEtiE!  
  
Hottest- SPOT!!!!!! =DDDD  
  
Cutest- SpOtttt  
  
Ugliest- sArAh gUrl yOu gOtta dO sOmEthin' wit thOse eYebrOwsa yOuse!!!  
  
Most Hyper- dUtchY  
  
Craziest- kId blInkErs  
  
Shyest- mUsh.hes sooOOooOooOOo adOrable thO  
  
Most Outgoing- cOwbOy N SpOt  
  
Most Immature- lEssY..bUt hes OnLy tEn.  
  
Most Annoying- cRutChyyyyyy EwWwWwWwww N sArAh ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Most Understanding- SpEcS N mUshers  
  
Funniest- alla thEms is SyChOOO fUnny.cEpt fOr cRutChyyyyy eWwWwW  
  
Shortest- coughcoughspotcoughcough nOna thEm! 0=)  
  
Tallest- sKittsEry!  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
I aIn't gOt nOthin' tO give!  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? PrObbly SpOt  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
SpOt.I's aDmit it!!!  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
whAt dA hElLLlLlLLLLLLLll dUmbAss quEstiOn is dis?!  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
..::BLUSHES!!!:::  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? mAx cAseLLa cause hEs sOoOoOoOoOo sEEExy!!!  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?  
  
crY 'cAuse I'd bE likE sArAh =O!  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
wInNnn At da rAces!!!!  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? EVrythin!! I's uGGGly! OooOOoOOooOOoooO, N I's like da wAy I's aM sOoOOoO nOthin' dere!!!  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
bOOkiE!!! LOL!!! UhhHHhHhHhHh o' a joCkEy.  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
wInNnNn a rAce!!!  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever existed, what band would that be? UHhHhHh.dUnnO!!!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
mOneY.I's tInk.  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer?  
  
pop or punk? pUnK.I's aIn'T da flAmEr!!!  
  
rock or rap? rOck!  
  
23. New York or L.A.? nEwwWwW yOrk!!!!!!  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? MilKy!  
  
25. dogs or cats? dOOOOgs!! CiN wEs gEt oNe SpOt plEEEEEEEAse?!?!  
  
26. Britney or Christina? EWeEweEEWEWEWEE bOtha thEms HOOS!!!  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? LeNO  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV!!!!  
  
29. country or classical? EWWWWWWwwWwWWWwWwWwWwwwwWwWwWw  
  
30. day or night? NiGhT ;))))  
  
31. lake or ocean? OOOOceAn's 11 HAHAHHAAHA  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? PancAkes..wIt syrUp....**wink wink**!!  
  
33. soccer or football? SOccOr  
  
34. baseball or swimming? bAsebAll gOOo yAnkEEss!  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? chOcOlate  
  
36. sugar or spice? sPiCe its zEsTyyy  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? STAND UP!!!!!  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be?  
  
oCeAnss 11!!!!!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? ...I's tInk I's already found 'im =X..  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WhaddyA bums thInk'll do?!  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
I's fEll dOwn a fLighTa stAirs.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? YEEssSs!  
  
44. run into a wall? nOOoOo thAs SpEcS!  
  
45. sleep walked? nOoOooO  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? yEsSsS  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? hEllOOOOo?!  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? a cOrSe!!!!!!  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? NAhhh, I's aIn'T cOwbOy (oOooOooO hEs gOnna kill mE!)  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? nAhh  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? yAaAh!  
  
52. swallow a bug? fOr $$$$$$!!!  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? nAhhh  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: yEssSsS =)  
  
If so who? SpOt!!  
  
How long: tEn months, since senior year  
  
Do you have a crush: sPoTtTtT hellOOOOOOO!!!  
  
If so, who: ::rolls eyes::  
  
How long have you liked them: evEr sIncE juniOr yeAr  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: CyNthIa eWwWwWw  
  
Who was your first kiss: CyNthIa!!  
  
Have you ever been dumped: lmao bY CyNthIa 'caUse I's cOuln' hAve sEx wit 'er.SpOt fixEd mE thO hehehe  
  
Have you ever dumped: nAhHhH  
  
Do you want to get married: ....  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: SpOt! What will you name your kids?: cIn wEs HAVE kIds?!  
  
What time is it? 5:53 PM Why did you waste your life on this survey? Whyd I type the entire thing out like I just did? SAME REASON DUMBASS I WAS BORED! 


	3. Skittery Computer Geek

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/21/02 4:26:34 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Glumandumb@yahoo.com,  
  
To: caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, sPanIshChICo@aol.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Lawrence ::glares:: That's why it's Skittery..  
  
middle name? No.  
  
last name? Huh?  
nicknames? Skittery.. Spell your name backwards]: Yrettiks.that looks Russian...wow I'm Russian! GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
[Where do you live?]: What Specs said- in a three family with my crazy roommates who try to kill me in my sleep. SNITCH when will you come?!  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Pessimistic (look at my big word!), Dumb, Crazy, Tall  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Ehh.I don't know, I tend to make a lot of those.  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: a tiger. A TAME tiger of course..well that's snitch for ya growl  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: til about four o'clock playing dungeons and dragons. Shut up. You're the freaks. Biznitches.  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Fuck no. Have you?  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: What the hell is wrong with people?  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: Green with a glittery "S" that Dutchy painted on -_- DUTCHY!!!..it used to be just green with black dots but now you can't see them anymore...damn you Dutchers! And inside is a little card thing that snitch got me for our six month anniversary...it says "Boyfriends are like flowers- each is individual and special in their own way, but you are the most beautiful of them all." And there's a purple flower on the side without writing. Snitch is the best =D  
  
[Brush]: my fingers  
  
[Toothbrush]: Brownish?  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: a bracelet that Mush braided for me (orange, red and brown), an anklet that Itey braided for me (Blue, green and Blue), and a stud in my left ear. It was BEFORE I knew I was gay guys.  
  
[Pillow cover]: Tannish with two D's on it.  
  
[Blanket]: Soft brown one...hey, I need SOMETHING to keep me warm at night... [Coffee cup]: It has Grumpy on it saying "Morning People are something from Fairy Tales" hehehehehe its true ::glares::  
  
[Sunglasses]: Don't wear them  
  
[Underwear]: ..tightie whities =D  
  
[Shoes]: Nikes.  
  
[Handbag]: SPOT ahhhahaha everybodys picking on you, you little flamer!  
  
[Favorite top]: A T-Shirt that says "It's just a scratch!", the Black Knight getting his arm cut off AHAHAHA.it's Monty Python kids, too MATURE for you...hehe, though Snitch and Mush know what I'm talking about.  
  
[Favorite pants]: Jeans  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Old Spice!  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Train..go Train, go Train its yo birthday..oh golly, now I'm rapping...  
  
[Tattoos]: One on my arm. It's a dragon. I LOVE MY DRAGON!! And I can make it grow when I flex.  
  
[Piercings]: Left ear.  
  
[Wearing]: darkish brownish tannish orangish....  
  
[Hair]: its just there..  
  
[Makeup]: nah, was too lazy this morning.  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: A cherry lollypop..you say oral fixation, I say yum  
  
[In my head]: Drops of Jupiter by Train  
  
[Wishing]: That I was playing D&D  
  
[After this]: three guesses =P  
  
[Talking to]: Itey, he's next to me going "AHHHAHHHAHHH I want to go on and fill out the survey!!!" haha, go away Ites -_- lol  
  
[Eating:] the lollypopper  
  
[Do you like candles]: mhmmm  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Snitch does [Do you like incense]: Do you know what that stuff does down there? =D yes...  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: NOOOOOOOO  
  
[Fetishes]: Liars and thieves ;) ;)  
  
Do you like sex? Does a Turkish man like beef? ...I don't know actually...  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Snitch =( I wish we lived together, but he goes to school in Pennsylvania and I'm stuck here in New York ='(  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: Itey...he says hi haha  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: See if I can orgasm after life.  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yes  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: No, not really  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: Hells bells no Batman!  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Life  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: Snitch to come home  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- To who?  
  
Who are your enemies- Whoever pisses me off!  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- ..whoever pisses me off?  
  
Who have you known the longest- Racetrack..he usually pisses me off though =P jk boy, I luv ya anyhow.  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Mush. He's a good listener that kid. 3 to you!  
  
Who do you trust- Snitch, Mush, and Itey...to an extent =P  
  
Who do you tell all your secrets to- Snitch...one night we stayed up and told each other everything..that's why I love him ;)*...that and the fact that he's one sexy thumbsucking sonuvabitch =D!!! (oh and to Specs- HE DON'T TELL MY SECRETS MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA)  
  
Who Makes you laugh- ITEY, he's always doing some weird face thing..but I think that when we're all together in this house, I laugh the most.  
  
Who makes you cry- Snitch ='( cause he's in Pennsylvania and I'm here..  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Mush, Snitch and sometimes Itey...only when I'm desperate =P  
  
Who has been there for you- Snichers and Mush  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specs even though he thinks my boyfriend can't keep a secret  
  
Who cant you tell your secrets to- I don't have a need to tell them to anybody but Snitch and occasionally Mush  
  
Who back you up in a lie- Oh please, they know if they don't I'd kill them  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- The roomies- Iters, Mushy, Kid Blink, Specsala, Dutching, Pie Babe and Cructchababy  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- Snitch =(..and Racetrack DUDE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEEEN  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Racetrack, we used to be mad crazy CLOSE now he's distant...makes me cry...YOU GAVE ME MY GLUM AND DUMB NICKNAME ASSSSSSHOOOOOOOLLLLEEEEEEEEEE lolll  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- nah, wouldn't do that  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Well they don't really have a choice, they'll hear it whether they want to or not...  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Kid Blink he's always hogging the bathroom.  
  
Who do you always get along with- Mush because he's too pleasant...and of course my Snitch  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Spot or Jack  
  
Smartest- Specs definatly  
  
Dumbest- Me no doubt  
  
Nicest- Girls- ...I don't really KNOW Sarah and she's the only girl I talk to.. Boys- Mush...he doesn't know what mean is.  
  
Sweetest- MUSH and Snitch because he got me that card and he sends me messages and flowers =) don't worry, I do stuff for him as well.  
  
Meanest- Spot honestly because...well, he doesn't like it when people mistake him for a girl even if it's not that hard to do.  
  
Hottest- Snitch. No friggin contest.  
  
Cutest- SNITCH  
  
Ugliest- Sarah ...girl, your eyebrows really are frightening  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy. He's going to wind up in a sugar coma one day.  
  
Craziest- We's all be crazilla...I am such a moron sometimes =)  
  
Shyest- Les...he's so cute though!  
  
Most Outgoing- Jack and Racetrack  
  
Most Immature- Ehhh I'm not sure...  
  
Most Annoying- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdunno  
  
Most UNderstanding- Mush and Snitch  
  
Funniest- Itey dude  
  
Shortest- Les the ten year old  
  
Tallest- lol everybodys said me so far!!! But I'm going to say Jack  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? Snitch, it's all yours! But I would leave my T-shirt to Mush lmao and the lollypop stick to Itey (he's psychoticcc)  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
SNITCH!! Let's move to Borneo!!! PLEAES?? Then we could be together!  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them? Snitch  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
Snitch...hey he might be worried =P  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
Snitch...look, all my answers have been consecutaily Snitch!  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? Snitch just cause I don't want to break the chain..  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Cry. A lot.  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? Win at all video games!!!! I know, I am a big dreamer. Thanks.  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I wouldn't be so pessimistic all the time and I would get hair that does seomthing.  
  
What is your dream career? Video Game designer  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Be IN a video game!! OR IN THE MATRIX....not the movie, the MATTTTRIXXXXXXXX  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? TRAIN!!!!! I think I love them all more than I love Snitch JK my Snickers bar =)  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life? Easy- Snitch.  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? winter  
  
pop or punk? Punk?  
  
rock or rap? ROCK  
  
23. New York or L.A.? PA ='(  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Dark chocolate..the bitter taste turns me on lol HEY LOOK A FETISH  
  
25. dogs or cats? cats  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Neither. Go soak yourself in boiling oil.  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV I suppose  
  
29. country or classical? Classical..sometimes I actually LIKE that shit Specs plays in his room...  
  
30. day or night? day because night means that I'm up..all alone....  
  
31. lake or ocean? ocean  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? waffles  
  
33. soccer or football? FOOTBALL WOO WOOOO WOOO  
  
34. baseball or swimming? baseball  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla beans!  
  
36. sugar or spice? spice it up tonight kiddos  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Oh GOD shut UP yes Race SHUT UP lol  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail...  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? Snitch  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? Buy LOTS of video games, go on a road trip with my roomies and Snitch, then ditch them in Utah as Snitch and I go to Paris by ourselves. AHAHHAAA  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I farted in class..numerous times....you know, maybe I don't like spice that much...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah, I had a crush on Jeremy Smithonson once and, as I was going to make my move, I tripped over my feet, fell into him and knocked him down a flight of stairs. Strangley enough, I wasn't too embarrassed...  
  
44. run into a wall? nah, I ain't SPECS  
  
45. sleep walked? Shut up Specs!! Yeahhh  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Hell YES  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Durf duh duh duh duhDURF  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? Yes, sometimes you just want to be alone and the guys won't LEAVE you alone and I disappear...  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? nah..not yet  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? LMAO this one time, Itey was doing an impression of our math teacher and OMG I just couldn't, it FLEW out of my nose oh god lol  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? Yes, you know I just did that with the lollypop because Itey was doing impressions of people AS I WAS TRYING TO TYPE bitch! lmao  
  
52. swallow a bug? yeah, a fly flew into my mouth once....coughcoughortwicecoughcough  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? Yes, I resolved to be MORE pessimistic.  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: Where the hell have you been?  
  
If so who? SNITCH  
  
How long: Eight months  
  
Do you have a crush: Snitch  
  
If so, who: Snitch  
  
How long have you liked them: one year =)  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Uh Taylor Ballz..yes, BALLZ..and then I came out so I tried Itey ( two months we're mutual now) and Mush (wonder why we're such good friends? 3 months) and Jake (a week..he never seemed to be around.)... then Devin (three months), Doyle(four months), Andrew (ugh, never start dating someone on Valantines day.2 and a half months)..and I have FINALLY found my love!  
  
Who was your first kiss: Taylor ugh ew  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yeah by Doyle and Andrew...and Mush but really, he wanted Blinky Pie =) AWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Have you ever dumped: Yes, Jake, Taylor, Devin and Itey  
  
Do you want to get married: yes I do  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: SNITCH What will you name your kids?: I want to name any boys we may adopt Daryll and Joseph and girls Lauren and Elizabeth.  
  
What time is it? 5:31 Why did you waste your life on this survey? Why did you waste your life writing it?  
  
A.N: Why the hell AM I wasting my life typing out these surveys as the Newsies? Is there a purpose??? OR AM I JUST CRAZY?!?!?!?! Haha, read and review and tell me if you want me to do a certain person next or anything..if you don't like something please be nice about it. This is my first sort of fiction, I'm in the middle of writing one now...ok, blabbered on enough..dudes, when I get five reviews I'll do shout outs so REVIEW  
  
Oh and the thing about Valantine's Day is TRUE cause that when me and my (psychotic) ex started going out and it suckeddd. And there was a bunch of inside jokes about the movie with Skitts..tell me them and you get a (virtual) cookie  
  
TOODLES 


	4. Spot Tough Flamer

Disclaimer: I still don't own these beautiful, beautiful boys.  
  
A.N: Oh my GOD I got so many reviews!!!! ::does a funky dance with  
Dutchy!Muse:: HELL YEAH!!! So, as promised, there are shout outs!  
  
Liams Kitten: Hey yo sup crazyyyy ass homie!!!! Thank you soo much  
you're insane crazy ass. Yeah I like the e-mails too lol moron...and I  
am sad snitch and skits aren't together too AND that Race and Skitts  
aren't friends and LEAVE ITEY ALONE ANNNNDDD yeah Mush CRIED when he  
dumped him did you know that??!! And haha to Jake!  
  
Spazjoslyn: Haha, thank you I hope you liked Race's survey I really do =C  
  
Chicago: ::blushes:: aww you're too sweet!! Lol, Snitch's survey's  
coming after this one in response to Skitts so don't forget what he  
said...And if you read their e-mails you can tell who I'm doing so Mush  
and Dutchy'll be having their turns hehe  
  
Nikki White: He's gay because he's in love with Spot.  
  
Dreamer Conlon: I hope you like Spot's =X thanks for the review  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Dude GO YOU because you stay up playing D&D and there's  
nothing wrong with that lol Keep reviewing!  
  
Shadowlands: Nah, some of them are bisexual =D  
  
ON WITH THE SURVEYS!!!!!!  
  
Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/21/02 4:26:34 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Br00klynB055@aol.com  
  
To: Glumandumb@yahoo.com,caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com,  
P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com,  
LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com,  
sPanIshChICo@aol.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com,  
D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com,  
PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com,  
SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Charles AGH it's soooo disgusting! middle name? Jeremy bleh last name? Conlon YEAHH nicknames? SPOT and if you bastards call me by any other name you'll have your ASSES KICKED...just because I wear glitter doesn't me that I won't KILL YOU Spell your name backwards]: Nolnoc Tops..that can be my drag queen name!! =)))  
  
[Where do you live?]: In a house with Racetrack in Manhattan ::gags:: I MISS BROOKLYN! Damnit  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Tough, Flamboyant (shut up, race made me do it), Mean (least I admit it) and Funny (you know I am bitch)  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: PEOPLE HATE ME!!!!!!!  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: ::sighs:: Yes Race, we can get a dog ::dies as Racetrack covers him with hugs and kisses:: hehe awww!  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: :shrugs:: dunno, how?  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Wheres that?  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: Nickles pffffffft STUPID QUESTION  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: It's pink with glittery flowers on it.  
  
[Brush]: pink.  
  
[Toothbrush]: ...pink  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: a stud in my right ear, three necklaces (one silver chain, one braided thing from Mush that's pink, black and purple, and this necklace Race made for me that's a leather thong with a stone he found at the races attached to it)  
  
[Pillow cover]: ITS WHAT COVERS OUR PILLOW MORON (talking to Race) and ours is brown with birds.  
  
[Blanket]: -_- Race its fuzzy blue WE GOT IT BECAUSE ITS YOUR FAVORITE FUCKING COLOR ASS HOLE R: You see what I put up with?! ::hits him:: [Coffee cup]: Racey got it for me =) it says "Never fear Brooklyn is Here" on it in this sparkly stuff..  
  
[Sunglasses]: red =P  
  
[Underwear]: briefs ;)  
  
[Shoes]: -_- Race calls them Bowling shoes =P to him!  
  
[Handbag]: Yes I DO own a handbag..it's really very convenient! It's black and has a butterfly on it  
  
[Favorite top]: It's red and says BROOKLYN on it with silver sparkles.  
  
[Favorite pants]: either my jeans or my leather ones...  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Coconut Spray  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Celine Dion....I love her!!!!!!!!  
  
[Tattoos]: One on my chest of a lion and one on my arm of a B and C for the BROOKLYN CYCLONES WOOOO  
  
[Piercings]: chin and eyebrow  
  
[Wearing]: white shirt halfway unbuttoned, pink suspenders, jeans. It looks better than it sounds, trust me.  
  
[Hair]: Gelled  
  
[Makeup]: Eyeshadow, blush and some glitter but really, it's not that obvious!  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: The taste of cigar **wink wink** lol  
  
[In my head]: Have You Ever Been in Love by Celine Dion  
  
[Wishing]: I could be in Brooklyn  
  
[After this]: Me and Race rented The Hours so...we just got back from the Matrix Reloaded. How was it? Dunno.  
  
[Talking to]: Racetrack  
  
[Eating:] RACETRACK I mean.....gum?  
  
[Do you like candles]: Yes  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: yeah baby [Do you like incense]: yum  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: fuck no EW SPECS YOU LIKE IT? Agh!  
  
[Fetishes]: Seriously- cigars. I know, it's sad. I only want to be with you for your cigars RACE!!!!!!  
  
Do you like sex? yeah  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: I'm already with him =)  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: Racetrack  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: lol to Skittery (see if I can orgasm) burn it and scatter the remains over the Brooklyn Bridge. HELL YEAH!!!  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yes  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: yeah SHUT UP  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]:nah...WHATS WITH ALL THE MAYBES RACETRACK!!!!  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Feelings  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: We go get a dog lol  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- Why would I talk about them?  
  
Who are your enemies- I probably made some more with this survey  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- Sarah, Les, David. YEAH ALL THE JACOBS HAHA  
  
Who have you known the longest- Jack  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- ha no one hears my problems but me  
  
Who do you trust- ::shrugs:: Race even if he don't trust me  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- Race  
  
Who Makes you laugh- Race  
  
Who makes you cry- nah  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Race even if I help him more with his friggin gambling problem R: At least no rehab!!!!!! Yet.  
  
Who has been there for you- Racetrack and yeah Specs your survey is on a one track mind of DUTCHY GET A LIFE!  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specs haha shouldn'tve said that  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- The resta you bums  
  
Who back you up in a lie- THEY ALL BETTA  
  
Who do you hang out with the most-.Racetrack  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- the resta those bums  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- yeah, Cowboy  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- yeah probably  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Racetrack though, like Skitts, people usually wind up hearing it anyway  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- everybody =P  
  
Who do you always get along with- Race..  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- JACK  
  
Smartest- Specs  
  
Dumbest- Sarah  
  
Nicest- Girls- GAH Boys- Mush  
  
Sweetest- Mush  
  
Meanest- ME  
  
Hottest- Racetrack growl  
  
Cutest- Racey  
  
Ugliest- Sarah EYEBROWS and you sound like you're trying to swallow a cat...  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy ugh  
  
Craziest- DUTCHY  
  
Shyest- Mush  
  
Most Outgoing- Jack and Race  
  
Most Immature- Les  
  
Most Annoying- Sarah and Les and Daivid  
  
Most Understanding- Mush  
  
Funniest- pfffff me  
  
Shortest- Race =P I CAN READ BETWEEN THE COUGH COUGH YOU MORON!  
  
Tallest- Skitts you ARE the tallest that's why everybodys putting you!  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Race  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
Racetrack  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Racetrack cause he aint a-friggin-nnnoying  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? I'd roll over and show Race  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
Hmmm Race said ::BLUSHES:: does that mean me??? DOES RACE LOVE ME?!  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be?  
  
OMG CELINE DION!!!!!!!  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?  
  
Put on make up like normal..  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Irish Step Dance  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? (RACETRACK YOU AINT UGLY MORON) I wouldn't be so damn feminine!! I CANT HELP IT!!!! ::cries:: and uh I'd look hotter R: if that's possible awwww isn't he sweet?  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
Professional Irish Step Dancer  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Get a porcelin tub with boiling water...  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever existed, what band would that be? T.A.T.u lol jkjkjkjkj!!!!!!!!! Uh but seriously, Queen I LOVE QUEEN!!!!!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
....Race said money?......  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Well summer stinks..but winters waitin'...  
  
pop or punk? Pop EWW PUNK RACE  
  
rock or rap? Rock yummy =)  
  
23. New York or L.A.? BROOKLYN!!!!!!!  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Milk  
  
25. dogs or cats? lmao we're getting a fucking dog!!!!! =D  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Christina, even I'M not gay enough to like Britney  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Leno I guess  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV WOOOOO  
  
29. country or classical? Country YE HAW lol neither you morons!  
  
30. day or night? Nightime..and yes, for the reason you're thinking ;) Leno comes on lmao!!!  
  
31. lake or ocean? Ocean  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Waffles mmmm  
  
33. soccer or football? Soccer football sucks  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Swimming AGH SCREW THE YANKEES RACE METS METS METS METS!!!!!  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate mmm  
  
36. sugar or spice? SPICE sugars too boring  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Omg shut up lol Race how can we both be so compatible if we hate the things the other likes?  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be?  
  
I WOULD BE THE LORD OF THE FUCKING DANCE YEAHHH I love that movie!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
...I think I've found him too....  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
Buy a lot of things? TICKETS TO IRELAND really!!!!!!!!!!  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
Someone thought I was a girl =X since then I've toned it down a bit....  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking?  
  
Yeah coupla times  
  
44. run into a wall? I was running away from someone!!!!  
  
45. sleep walked? Nah I aint Skitts either lol  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Fuck yeah guess who Race went with  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Hells yeah and that's not all kids  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? yeah I was a bad boy....was? Am =)  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? Yeah and Race YES COWBOYS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose?  
  
Nah I don't laugh that hard =P  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow?  
  
That I've done  
  
52. swallow a bug?  
  
Yeah and?  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? Yeah I resolved to kick more ASS and did it wooooo  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: Yeah  
  
If so who? Racetrack Higgins ahahaa  
  
How long: ten months  
  
Do you have a crush: Yeah  
  
If so, who: RACETRACK  
  
How long have you liked them: since sophomore year yeah I liked him first and?  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Ann Bradford  
  
Who was your first kiss: Jack Kelly =P  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yeah by Ann and Jack  
  
Have you ever dumped: Yeah Sam, Hans, Vinnie, Steve, Bumlets, Snitch, Snoddy, Franklin...in that order  
  
Do you want to get married: I'm not gonna half answer like SOME people -_- YES I do  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: ::sighs:: go fuck a duck!  
  
What will you name your kids?: Like we'll have kids...  
  
What time is it? 9:59 Why did you waste your life on this survey? Because...GO AWAY  
  
A.N: So guys, if I get five more reviews you get a REALLY special chapter next time..and I swear, it's great. Specially if you love Race and Spot =X I've said too much!! Ok review!!  
  
And go read Liams Kitten!!! Her story "Spot, is that you?" is the BEST I've read!! Seriously, the only one better is her one shot, "Drunken Love". Go read them both! 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

A.N: surprise surprise..  
  
Spot pressed the send button and sat back, sighing. Sure, the surveys were a load of fun to send, and even fill out, but Racetrack's had made him sort of..sad. Specs and Skittery had no problem saying they were in love in THEIR surveys.  
  
The stupid survey questions and Race's answers filled his mind:  
  
[Do you believe in love:] mAybeEeE  
  
[Do you believe in soul mates]: mAybEeEe..  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: mAAAAAAAAAAAybEeEeEe  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: love.  
  
What the hell did that all mean?? Didn't Race love him? And then what the hell was up with the rest of his answers?!?!?!?!  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
..::BLUSHES!!!:::  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
mOneY.I's tInk.  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? ...I's tInk I's already found 'im =X..  
  
Do you want to get married: ....  
  
Spot sighed again. Why did that jackass boyfriend of his have to be so mysterious????? He was acting like a friggin girl..  
  
"Spot?" Racetrack's voice drifted from the couch. Their small apartment consisted of three rooms- a living room/dining room, a kitchen and a bedroom. The computer was in the dining room part of the shared room, the couch with the TV/DVD player stood about three feet away. He knew he shouldn't be so disheartened about what Racetrack said- what he DIDN'T say- but damnit they were LIVING together and there was a REASON there was only one bedroom in that damn apartment!! And yeah they were getting a dog apparently!!! And Spot thought he loved him..  
  
"Spot?"  
  
This time the voice came from right in back of him, startling Spot out of his bitter thoughts. Hard hands starting massaging his shoulders gently, rubbing them with a tenderness most people didn't know he possessed. Spot leaned into the touch, resting his head against the strong arms. He closed his eyes and Race sweetly kissed the top of his soft brownish-blond hair.  
  
"What were you doing Beloved?" Racetrack asked quietly, his words muffled by Spot's hair. Spot frowned sadly at the nickname Race had given him. Beloved. Did he MEAN that?...  
  
"I was just fillin' out dat survey Specs started, you knows dat. You was sittin' right hea' while I was fillin' out most of it." Although Spot had been living in Manhattan for three years, he couldn't seem to get rid of his Brooklyn accent.  
  
Racetrack laughed, softly breathing into Spot's hair, causing shivers of delight to crawl up his spine. "I didn't know it would take you this long- only took me fifteen minutes."  
  
Spot turned to look up into his sweetheart's boyish face (the usual cigar gone for the moment) and made a face. "I din' know dis was a race, Race!" he said, reluctantly pulling away from Race's warm arms. He was slightly pleased to see disappointment cross Racetrack's coffee eyes.  
  
Race sighed and sat on the chair next to Spot's. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Spot glared at Racetrack, annoyed that he knew him so well.  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Glare.  
  
"College?"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Step dancing?"  
  
Deeper glare.  
  
"Job hunt?"  
  
If looks could kill..  
  
"Well what then?" asked Racetrack, exasperatedly slapping his jeans in frustration. He HATED when Spot did this to him!  
  
"Not like you'd care," Spot muttered angrily, pushing himself off the computer chair and walking to the couch. He threw himself into the corner of the couch, wedging himself between a big Mets pillow and a fluffy purple blanket. He scowled at the blank TV, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't realize Race had come to sit right next to him until he heard him speak.  
  
"I wish you'd tell me," said Race in a soft voice that made Spot look at him. "Because I really do care. A lot."  
  
Spot's anger was steadily rising. He knew he shouldn't be angry that Race didn't love him, but it felt like a dead end. He had thought there was a real ending with Racetrack but he was acting like Bumlets when they were dating! That's the whole reason he had dumped him- because he believed there was no such thing as love and he just wanted the sex. Was that all he was to Racetrack? A.A SEX TOY?  
  
"No youse don'. Stop pretendin' like youse do- its unbecommin'," said Spot, somewhat sarcastically, his blue eyes flashing.  
  
Racetrack knew that look. He knew it very well, seeing it every few months. He wanted to back away from Spot, he really did, but knew that something really big was bothering his boyfriend...and he would never forgive himself if he didn't find out what it was.  
  
"Please, Spot," said Race, putting a hand on Spot's knee. "I'm not pretending to care, I really care. A lot."  
  
Spot made a noise of disgust and turned away. Which was all very well. Racetrack would sit there all night until he told him what was wrong.  
  
A few minutes of tense silence passed, only the Manhattan sounds breaking the thick hush that had fallen over the room.  
  
"Race?"  
  
Racetrack started- he had been in his own world of worried thoughts. And really, he had expected Spot to keep quiet for another hour at least.  
  
"What Beloved?"  
  
"Do you...Do youse believe in love?"  
  
Race's eyes widened. Spot wasn't looking at him- instead he was playing with the edges of the purple blanket, making them fray. All for the best because Race wasn't sure WHAT expression was on his face.  
  
"Whe...where did that question come from, Spot?" Racetrack finally managed to squeak out.  
  
"Da survey."  
  
Racetrack pulled his eyebrows together. He KNEW he should've answered those damn questions! Or deleted them...  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Do youse love me?"  
  
See now THAT was out of no where!  
  
Racetrack stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a few minutes too long.  
  
"I knew it!" said Spot, pushing Racetrack's hand off his knee and standing. "I KNEW you was just playin' wit me! I'm juss anotha ona youse sex toys am I? NO! Not again I won't be! I WON'T!!"  
  
Spot ran from the living room to the back of the apartment where they shared the bedroom. Racetrack flinched as the door slammed shut. Silence once again enveloped the house, bearing down on Racetrack. He mutely took out a cigar and lit it, breathing in the tobacco.  
  
How could Spot think he was just using him for sex? They hadn't even started sharing a bed until their six-month anniversary! So what was the first six months? Nothing?  
  
But...if it wasn't about the sex then could Race...could he actually be in love with Spot?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Spot lay on the bed, his head buried in his pillow, trying to block the tears that were forcing their way through. He thought that Race was "the one" the special person he would spend the rest of his life with. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
Laying his head on the pillow, he looked next to him at a framed picture of the two of them. His eyes misted at the memory.  
  
It had been Spot's nineteenth birthday and they had been dating for seven months. Racetrack surprised him with tickets to see Riverdance on Broadway. Afterwards they had walked through Manhattan, through the village and the park...they rode the carrousel at Bryant Park, Spot taking a chocolate and strawberry colored horse, Racetrack taking a blue gray one. They sat next to each other and, as it was dark and not many people were around, held hands. Their eyes hadn't left each other's during the entire ride, bouncing up and down, up and down, coffee on sapphire. At the end of the ride Racetrack leaned in and kissed Spot on the lips sweetly and a stranger had snapped a picture of it.  
  
Spot sniffed again, his lips pulled down in a hard frown. He felt his lip trembling and hugged himself, shivering. So this was heartbreak. All because of that friggin survey. I'm gonna SOAK Specs for this! He thought violently, wiping his eyes brutally.  
  
The door slowly opened and Spot tried to clear his tears. Refusing to look at it, he stared at the wall.  
  
The bed sank with the weight of another person. Spot still refused to look.  
  
"Spot?" Spot grunted to let Racetrack know he was listening.  
  
"Can you look at me?" NO  
  
But he did.  
  
And he saw tears on Racetrack's cheeks as well.  
  
Oh my god, he DOESN'T love me...he's come to break it off...  
  
"I.I didn't know if I loved you because I didn't know what love was. But then you ran out of the room and I was sitting there on the couch...I thought about not living with you...not seeing you everyday, hearing your thoughts, sitting, watching movies together, hearing you breathe at night, listening to you practice dancing, smelling your coconut spray, getting glitter all over my things...and I realized I CAN'T live without any of that. Spot, I can't live without you." Racetrack's voice cracked and tears were dripping off his face, onto his shirt.  
  
Spot stared at him, open mouthed. No way...  
  
"Spot.I." Racetrack fought to control his voice.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The next thing either of them knew, Spot had his arms around Racetrack, holding him close, breathing in the smell of his soap and cigar. He pulled away so he could see Racetrack's face, and he smiled. Racetrack looked happier than he ever had.  
  
"I love you too Racey," said Spot. He cut off Racetrack's response with his lips.  
  
There have been so many kisses throughout the world, but none was as great or loving as that one.  
  
They finally stopped to stare at the other, to stare at the face of the one they knew they loved. No words were needed anymore.  
  
Racetrack's smile suddenly turned mischievous. "So does this mean we're getting a dog tomorrow, Spotty?"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Shut up and come to bed, my love."  
  
"My life."  
  
A.N: o.O this was my FIRST EVER slash scene!! ::muses half-heartedly applaud, except for Spot who boos:: Well that's not a surprise...Agh I hope you guys'll still read my fiction even though she wasn't that good!! EEEK PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU ALL!!! And just to prove it, here are the shout outs!  
  
Chicago: Ahhhh you really like it!! Aww you're too sweet in your reviews, they make me smile like you have no frickin idea lmao.  
  
::Mush!Muse comes up to Chicago and gives her a flower::  
  
thank you!  
  
Inquisitive: YAY you like this!! And yes, I was just as happy as Race to learn he was getting a dog lol. ::Race!Muse applauds::  
  
Shot Hunter: I'm glad you started to review =) and it's even better that you LIKE it lol. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SPOT/RACE SCENE AHHH If you don't...uh...pretend you do and Mush'll give YOU a flower too!!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Dude, fanfiction wouldn't let ME sign in either, isn't that strange? Spot!Muse: METS RULE AHHH  
  
::pushes spot:: please don't mind him, he's one of those VIOLENT Mets fans. Don't worry all the major Newsies'll get their turns to fill out one of those delectable surveys...and even the non-major newsies...  
  
Swifty!Muse: She means us guys.  
  
Snoddy!Muse: BAHH I AM MAJOR!!  
  
Alarice: NOBODY KNOWS WHO YOU ARE!!  
  
Snoddy!Muse: One day they will...and one day they'll all be sorry they ignored me!!  
  
Swifty!Muse: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Bumlets!Muse: ::dances into the scene, smacks Swifty across the head and dances out::  
  
Alarice: GAHHHH YOU GUYS STAY OUT OF THE SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Shadowlands: I know, I wasn't going to make them all gay or even bisexual but I wanted them all to be with somebody and I'm not particularly fond of writing female characters in so wala, they're all gay! Hehe, I'm glad you enjoy it...  
  
Spot!Muse: ::singing:: MY HEART WILLLL GO ONNNN AND ONNNNN  
  
Racetrack!Muse:: LOSE YOURSELF IN THE MUSIC THE MOMENT YOU WANT IT YOU BETTA NEVA LET IT GO!!!  
  
Spot!Muse: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Liams Kitten: Dude your muses are CRAZY what are they doing in the review?!?!?! WHY ARE THEY THERE?! Lmao at Dutchy though...dance puppet dance aha psycho THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW THOUGH you are GREAT!!!!!!!! 


	6. Snitch Fantasy World

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/21/02 4:26:34 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: THuMSuCKeR@aol.com  
  
To: Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Andrew -.-  
  
middle name? Kyle see now why couldn't THAT've been my first name?!  
  
last name? Little but I'm not! Ahhh  
  
nicknames? Snitch =D  
  
Spell your name backwards] Elttil Hctins holla to the sneeze names!  
  
[Where do you live?]:In a small apartment in Pennsylvania =( I hate it here guys!! I miss Skittery ='(  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Fun, Sweet, Brave, Opinionated (haha see MY big word?)  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: I made some enemies here in PA because they're all homophobic bastards -_-  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: I want Skittery =( that's my pet!!!!! Lol or a penguin...  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: The night before I left for PA I stayed up til three with Skitts. Now I haven't seen him in four months...  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: No but I hear their waffles are phenomenal ::drum rift:: hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: BAM penny! Haha, Boy Meets World, I love that show! =D  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: Black with a patch of yin and yang that I sewed on. Inside is a picture of Skittery from his senior year of High School with a message written on the back ::blushes:: and I have a group pic of the graduating class of 2004!! AkA Me, Skitts, Specs, Dutchy, Itey, Mush, Kid Blink, Pie Eater, Crutchy, Bumlets, Snoddy and Swifty all standing there looking all sexy haha...well they're TRYING but you know I'm taking the attention away from them all HEHEHEHEHEH jk guys don't hurt me! ::cowers in a corner:: so much for being brave...  
  
[Brush]: hard wooden brush with soft teeth...omg that sounds wrong...  
  
[Toothbrush]: light blue  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: three different earrings in three different holes, a "forget-me-not" bracelet Skittery made for me (a bunch of purple, green and red beads and then those plastic letters that form out Skitts and Snitch on either side of the bracelet...imma go cry now, ok? ::sniff sniff:: ) and a silver ring that Dutchy got me for a going away present.  
  
[Pillow cover]: Black with the Hogwarts crest on it...that's right kids, I LOVE HARRY POTTER AHHHHHHHH shut up!!! Fools...  
  
[Blanket]: I made it myself ::beams:: took scenes from Monty Python's Flying Circus, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and various Disney characters and embroidered them onto a black blanket. I am sooooo nifty!!!!! ::dances:: [Coffee cup]: The guys got it for my birthday- they took the picture that I have in my wallet and got it put onto the mug  
  
[Sunglasses]: My eyes go out naked.  
  
[Underwear]: boxers, my boys need room.  
  
[Shoes]: Adidas  
  
[Handbag]: SPOT HAS A HANDBAG LMAO  
  
[Favorite top]: a black turtleneck Skitts got for our first Christmas together...  
  
[Favorite pants]: jeans  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: cinnamon  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Hits of the 60s  
  
[Tattoos]: The Japanese symbol for courage.  
  
[Piercings]: One in my right earlobe, one through my left cartilage and one in my left eyebrow.  
  
[Wearing]: jeans, blue shirt and daffy duck socks woo  
  
[Hair]: under a hat  
  
[Makeup]: o.O I don't DO make up  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: ::pouts:: no one. But I am eating a sandwich...  
  
[In my head]: Skitts drinking coffee naked! Haha jk, Petula Clark singing Downtown...  
  
[Wishing]: That I could be with Skitts...  
  
[After this]: writing a term paper -.- make it stop!!! College sucks...  
  
[Talking to]: mySELF  
  
[Eating:] ham and cheese sandwich  
  
[Do you like candles]: yes  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: lol skitt already answer that for me... [Do you like incense]: o.O O.o to skittery!!! Lmao but yesss  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: ........Specs does? ::gags::  
  
[Fetishes]: tall boys ;)  
  
Do you like sex? I've forgotten -_-  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Skittery  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: a plant. I named him Bob. HI BOB!  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: donate it to people who need my organs.  
  
[Do you believe in love]: very strongly  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: nope, not really  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: NOOOOOO  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: I dunno French?  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: see skits...  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- ALL OF MY BLOODY FRIENDS ARE IN NEW YORK DAMNIT  
  
Who are your enemies- these PA hicks -_-  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- college...yeah COLLEGE  
  
Who have you known the longest- Dutchy  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Dutchy and Skittery  
  
Who do you trust-Skittery and Dutchy  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- -_- I DON'T TELL SECRETS SPECS!! ...well NOT FOR THREE YEARS ANYWAY!!!...ok one...ANYway, Skittery =) and he thinks I'm a sexy thumbsucking sonuvabitch hehe yay!  
  
Who Makes you laugh- Dutchy, whenever he calls me  
  
Who makes you cry- Skitts cause he's there and I'm here...  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Skitts and Dutchy  
  
Who has been there for you- Skittery and Dutcholalala  
  
Who gives you the best advice- ::grudgingly:: Specs =P  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- ::shrugs:: I only tell them to Skitters...  
  
Who back you up in a lie- Oh, they all would. Cept for Spot maybe, but if he didn't I wouldn't and then he would be in trouble MUHAHA  
  
Who do you hang out with the most-...I haven't seen any of them for four months...  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- ::sobs::  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- just distance wise...  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- yeah I used to lie and steal a lot but I don't anymore!  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- eh they all hear it  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Jack because we're two opinionated bastards  
  
Who do you always get along with- Skittery =)  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Racetrack  
  
Smartest- Specs  
  
Dumbest- skits you're not dumb! Uh LES just cause I don't like him  
  
Nicest- Girls- Sarah sucks...I think only three people like her ew Boys- Mush really is  
  
Sweetest- Mush lol and Skittery sends me flowers at school and leaves voice mails on my phone =) he's so sweet!  
  
Meanest- Spot but he's proud of that fact...  
  
Hottest- ME lmao Skittery =P  
  
Cutest- ::crosses out the word cutest and writes handsomest:: SKITTERYYY  
  
Ugliest- Wow has anybody NOT said Sarah? BUT ITS TRUE and her teeth? Agh  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy lol  
  
Craziest- Dutchy IM CALLING THE ASYLUM lmao  
  
Shyest- Mush or Snipeshooter NONE OF YOU SAID SNIPESHOOTER  
  
Most Outgoing- Race and Spot  
  
Most Immature- Les ew  
  
Most Annoying- Sarah and Les. I have no beef with David  
  
Most UNderstanding- Mush  
  
Funniest- DUTCHY  
  
Shortest- .Boots  
  
Tallest- YOU ARE THE TALLEST DUMBASS Skittery  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Skittszilla  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
Where the hell is that? But yes, I would take skittery  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them? Skittery  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
Skittery so he would come and save me! On a white horse! With a feather in his hat!  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
Skittery =P  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? Lol Skittery wants to be me...I WANNA BE DUMBLEDORE jkjkjk!  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Scream in my new girlish voice!  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Voice acting!  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I would make my eyes gray instead of green and become smarter.  
  
What is your dream career? Doctor why do you think I'm in PA?!  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
Rock climb.  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? THE MONKEYS!! HEY HEY WE'RE THE MONKEYS YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
skittery.  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Summer- no college  
  
pop or punk? neither  
  
rock or rap? old rock!  
  
23. New York or L.A.? NEW YORK!!!!!!!!!  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Milk chocolate, dark chocolate only when skittery wants to lick it off me. HAHAHAHAHA  
  
25. dogs or cats? meow  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Ew Aretha Franklin  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman  
  
28. MTV or VH1? VH1!  
  
29. country or classical? OLD ROCK N ROLL  
  
30. day or night? day because night time in PA sucks...  
  
31. lake or ocean? Manhattan Beach  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? waffles  
  
33. soccer or football? football  
  
34. baseball or swimming? swimming  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla mmm mmm good  
  
36. sugar or spice? old spice ='(  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Shut your MOUTH white trash! YES RACE HES WHITE TRASH WHITE TRASH AHHHHHHHHHh ok ok I'm all right  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? I WANT TO BE HARRY POTTER I could do soooo much better than that.that CHILD! ::dies:: he ruined the movies!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
He wouldn't even come close to Skittery.  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? Go on a cruise to Europe with all my friends then ditch them in Spain and go to Paris AND Italy with Skittery.  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I fell asleep in class during a lecture and when I woke up this guy had put a sign on me that said "SPANK MY ASS" and I didn't know so I walked around wearing THAT all day...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yes I have  
  
44. run into a wall? YES I have  
  
45. sleep walked? Nope but Skitts scared the shit out of me when he did that  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Yes so much fun  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Bit more than that sweetie!  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? of course  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? No, I don't drive here in PA. My car's at home in NY =(  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? A couple of times with Dutchy  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? It was either that or choke!  
  
52. swallow a bug? yeah a bee and almost DIED damnit! But, as you can see, I didn't.  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? Resolved to get into Pennsylvania and now I am! Damnit...  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: Hell yes  
  
If so who? Skittery  
  
How long: 8 months  
  
Do you have a crush: moron  
  
If so, who: answered this already  
  
How long have you liked them: a year  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Alexis Angelo  
  
Who was your first kiss: Alexis  
  
Have you ever been dumped: yes SPOT DUMPED ME lol like I cared...  
  
Have you ever dumped: yeah a few times  
  
Do you want to get married: I do  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: Dumbass  
  
What will you name your kids?: aww I like Skittery's names =) but I also want Dorthy and Anne if they're girls and LAWRENCE and ANDREW if their boys (get it cause that's Skitts name and mine ahaha)  
  
What time is it? 11:02 AM  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? I have an hour to kill before class...  
  
A.N: Review and guess what happens next...=) 


	7. Tomorrow

Snitch sat by the window of his ground floor apartment, staring at the rain hitting the windowpane. WHY WAS IT ALWAYS RAINING IN THIS GOD- FORESAKEN STATE?!  
  
He threw the pencil he had stuck behind his ear across the room in frustration. Everything about Pennsylvania pissed him off. There was nothing to do but study and get good grades which would hopefully elevate him to a degree of higher knowledge so he may become a doctor one day...or at least that's what he told himself to keep from going insane...  
  
The pounding of the rain grew too much for Snitch. It kept tapping out Skittery...Skittery...AGH how sappy could he get?  
  
But it was times like this he missed his boyfriend most. When he was alone with the rain...he and Skittery used to watch movies together when it was raining...often not watching the movie but snogging until their lips turned black and blue...or just laying in each other's arms...  
  
Snitch walked restlessly over to his computer and popped a CD into his drive. The strains of Tomorrow from Annie filled the room and Snitch couldn't resist a smile. Lame song, yes but...  
  
* * FLASHBACK* * * *  
  
"Come on Snitch come on come on come on!!! We're going to miss the bus!"  
  
"No, I'm not in the fucking mood."  
  
That stopped Skittery. Snitch rarely spoke like that...  
  
"What's wrong kid?" Skittery came to stand beside his best friend, who had decided it was time to sit on the cold street curb with his head in his hands.  
  
"Nothin," came the muffled reply.  
  
"My ass it's nothing," said Skittery, ruffling Snitch's hair. His hand came up to half-heartedly swipe Skittery's arm away.  
  
"Go 'way."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"BYE."  
  
"Hello!!!!"  
  
Snitch looked up at Skittery and frowned at him which only caused Skittery to smile wider. He bent down so that he was level with Snitch's face and placed his two fingers on his lips.  
  
"Turn that frown.UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Skittery, pulling the edges of Snitch's lips up into a demented looking smile.  
  
"Gahhh stoppppp!" said Snitch, shaking his head back and forth so Skittery was forced off the curb and into the street. He sat crossed legged and stared at Snitch.  
  
"Come on boy, you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."  
  
Snitch looked at him and sighed in defeat. He knew he was right...  
  
"Spot...Spot dumped me," he choked out, feeling tears fill his eyes, though he tried his hardest to avoid them.  
  
Skittery remained expressionless. He seemed to have lost all ability to make movements with his face. Snitch glared at him.  
  
"This is the part where you make me feel be-"  
  
His words were cut off by Skittery's lips, pressing against his. Snitch's eyes widened in shock, thoughts refusing to form in his head...well except for the one constant "OH...MY.GOD. OH.MY.GOD!!!!!"  
  
The kiss ended.  
  
"OH...MY...GOD."  
  
Skittery turned red and refused to look him in the face.  
  
"You're GAY?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"AND YOU JUST KISSED ME?"  
  
Duh.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"SO!" said Skittery, getting up, pulling Snitch to his feet. "Ever hear that song from Annie?"  
  
Snitch nodded dumbly. He was still nodding as Skittery continued.  
  
"You know that song? You know...the song?"  
  
Nodnodnodnodnodnodnodnod...  
  
"TOOOOOOOOOMORROW!!! TOMORROW!!! HE'LL LOVE YOU TOMORROW HE'S ONLY A DAY AWAY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Spot!" said Skittery, his voice squeaking slightly. "Just think about Spot! Because yeah you know because then tomorrow you can be with him again cause who the hell wouldn't want you because TOOOOOOMOORRRRROWWWW." He started dancing around the street like a moron, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Snitch jumped. He knew this act wayyyy to well. The kid wasn't called Skittery for nothing...  
  
(Get it when he gets nervous he starts getting...skittery?)  
  
"Skitts."  
  
Skittery looked at him.  
  
"Who needs Spot?"  
  
Skittery's face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
* * * END FLASHBACK * * * *  
  
The jangling of the phone broke his pensive thoughts.  
  
Snitch made a disgusted sound at the phone and picked it up.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Snitchers?"  
  
"Skitts!!"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"How are you honey?"  
  
"I have something REALLY important to tell you."  
  
Snitch raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't raise your eyebrows at me."  
  
Damn him.  
  
"But LAST time you had something important to tell me I found out everything I ever wanted to know about The Myth of Zella."  
  
"Legend of Zelda noodnick."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyway-" DING DONG.  
  
"ARGH who the hell could that BE?"  
  
"I don't know, who?"  
  
"Damnit Skitts!"  
  
"Call me back."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"It's probably important! CALL ME BACK!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
Click.  
  
Phone tone.  
  
Snitch threw the phone across the room, landing next to the pencil. Damn PA hicks and their constant showing up at the wrong time.  
  
He grumbled all the way to the door, stubbed his toe on his plant (Bob) and threw open the door to the pouring rain.  
  
"What the hell do you."  
  
His words died on his lips.  
  
Skittery stood on his doorstep.  
  
A smile played around his lips at the sight of his boyfriend's shocked face.  
  
"You look like you're trying to swallow a bird."  
  
Blank stare.  
  
"You know it's raining out here."  
  
Could dead people still stand?  
  
"Aren't you going-"  
  
"SKITTERY!!!!!!!"  
  
Snitch seemed to have regained control of his body and decided that this was the time to jump ontop of Skittery. Of course this caused both of them to fall backwards, onto the muddy ground.  
  
"Damn Snitch that-"  
  
He was cut off again, but this time it was by the sweetest kiss he had ever been given.  
  
Their lips lingered, the sweet taste of love on one another. Heat rose from Skittery's toes straight up into his head until he thought he would pass out from the sweet intoxication that the kiss had brought.  
  
Snitch brought his head up to look into Skittery's auburn eyes. Their noses were an inch apart so they could feel their breath tickling each other's faces.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
They kissed again and for a minute forgot it was raining because they were both filled with a fire they transported through the other's mouth.  
  
The next day they both woke up with colds.  
  
Snitch blamed Skittery.  
  
Skittery blamed Snitch.  
  
But both of them knew it was the best cold they had ever had.  
  
END  
  
A.N.: Soooooo...that was interesting o.o  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
I know it wasn't the best but DON'T STOP READING!!!!! I was having an off day...  
  
I hope you guys don't stop reading because of this chapter...  
  
Here are the shout outs:  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: Ahhhh you liked it lol thank you for the review =D I liked it very much.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: dude...they shouldn't have flamed you =( they suck ...and you are NOT a geek if you like showtunes...I LOVE SHOWTUNES! ...I'm not helping am I? BUT ITS NOT STRANGE!!!! WOOOO thanks for the review chica.  
  
Chicago: Belgium waffles really ARE good? Lol seriously never knew that lmao. Aww your reviews always make me feel good. They really do!!!  
  
::muses all applaud::  
  
See??  
  
Shadowlands: Dude, penguins WOULD make the best pets...I think we should try to tame them...ahem...sorry about making Spot a flamer and everything- he's just the most feminine looking one so I pick on him.  
  
Spot!Muse: YOU STUCK UP FOR ME HELP ME KILLL HERRR  
  
::smacks spot::  
  
Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
SpotLover421: Somebody else says go fuck a duck?! WOOO I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
Liams Kitten: GAHHHH YOU ARE CRAZY. ...if Bob could wave back he would. Trust me on this one. And I think you DO need to know if they need room...and YOU'RE WELCOME DUCHOLALA!!!! Hehe bees...THANK YOU ALANNA!  
  
Shot Hunter: Aww, you made me feel good. It's ok you read the sixth chapter first, don't be mad be happy! Yeah...=D!  
  
Klinoa: ::blushes:: too much praise! Thank you though I like it lol =D I'm so happy you liked the slash scene...keep reading lol  
  
Dreamer Conlon: Than you very much!! ::dances around:: Join me in my dance! 


	8. Uh oh

Mush stared open mouthed at the computer screen.  
  
Skittery's survey:  
  
Have you ever been dumped: ...and Mush but really, he wanted Blinky Pie =) AWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Mush suddenly couldn't breathe.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Skittery walked through the door of his three family apartment in Manhattan a week later, grinning from ear to ear. The time he had spent with Snitch had been some of the best- the only time they were apart was when Snitch had gone to classes.  
  
But he was glad that he was home- he had missed those crazy peeps of his. But it didn't seem like anybody was home...  
  
"Ooomph!"  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM!"  
  
"Mush!?"  
  
Mush had slammed Skittery into the wall and was now proceeding to yell frantically in his face.  
  
"YOU TOLD EVERYBODY!"  
  
"Told them WHAT?"  
  
"That I like Blink!"  
  
"But everybody knows that you like Blink!"  
  
"BLINK DOESN'T KNOW!!!"  
  
Skittery rolled his eyes and pushed Mush off of him. "Well he does now kid."  
  
As Skittery stood Mush remained kneeling on the floor. "But...but..."  
  
"Just TELL HIM!"  
  
Mush looked like he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.  
  
"But but but YOU TOLD HIM!!!!!!"  
  
"WE'VE GONE THROUGH THIS!"  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Of course you are." 


	9. Kid Blink Queen Freak

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com  
  
To: THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? ::mumbles:: Benjamin  
  
middle name? Adam  
  
last name? Ballat nicknames? Kid Blink and Blink...even the professors call me that now... Spell your name backwards] Knilb Dik...oh golly, that looks wrong.  
  
[Where do you live?]: As has been said before me, in a mental institution with seven other patients.  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Rustic, Delightful, Laid Back and FUN!! You know it's true...  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: All those criminals I must expose! And diet Dr. Pepper. It's pure evil I tell you!!!!!  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: a bird. So it would sing to me and I could do pelvic thrusts all day long. WOOOT  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I've stayed up til the next day studying for tests I had an hour later. And I passed them! I know, I am amazing.  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Isn't that a bank?  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: why don't we focus on you for now? What's YOUR favorite coin, why is this question so stupid.  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: Black leather. It smells nice...  
  
[Brush]: Purplish bluish with pointy teeth...that's what they're called, right? Teeth?  
  
[Toothbrush]: Green  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: A rice necklace with the word "ezel" written on it (Dutchy got it for me, it means ass in Dutch) and a green, purple, red bracelet Mush braided for me. It's my favorite =D  
  
[Pillow cover]: blue and white striped  
  
[Blanket]: brown comforter with birds on it...it's really just so spiffy! [Coffee cup]: White with the words "We will rock you" inside it. GO QUEEN WOOO  
  
[Sunglasses]: I already have problems seeing dumbass  
  
[Underwear]: Why do you people ANSWER? =O Right now it's red briefs =D  
  
[Shoes]: black sneakers from the Salvation Army.  
  
[Handbag]: o.O O.o 0.o -.- no  
  
[Favorite top]: it's red with the coca cola bear on it and it says "Only coca cola". I love the coca cola bear...  
  
[Favorite pants]: Jeans. I'm not THAT insane  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Just the fresh smell of soap, thanks  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: QUEEN!!!!!!!! GOOD OLD FASHIONED LOVER BOY'S PLAYING WOOOOOOOOO  
  
[Tattoos]: Celtic Cross on my upper arm...don't ask me why, I think I was drunk when I got it...  
  
[Piercings]: I have my right ear pierced, but I don't usually put an earring in...  
  
[Wearing]: a reddish shirt, brown pants and a hat.  
  
[Hair]: Under the hat  
  
[Makeup]: Nuh uh. NO.  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: no one =(  
  
[In my head]: QUEEN AHHHHHHHH bump bump bump another one bites the dust  
  
[Wishing]: for my good old fashioned lover boy...  
  
[After this]: Shower with soap. Or attack Uranus, forcing the people to become my slaves until we have resurrected Freddy Mercury from his early grave! I haven't really decided yet...  
  
[Talking to]: Dutchy kid-o is his name-o is sitting next to me and I'm iming Racetrack  
  
[Eating:] a taco  
  
[Do you like candles]: yes  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: ::nods enthusiastically:: [Do you like incense]: ::sneezes:: YES!  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: ...nO!  
  
[Fetishes]: Biceps and abs and mushy boys. Do you like sex? Yes Person you wish you could be with right now]: Mush What/Who is next to you]: Dutchy I just said Jeeze  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want to feed the tigers!!!!  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yes  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: Very much so  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: Not as much so  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Shy people  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: I can think of something...  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- I tell the monkeys what they're missing. They're so jealous it's not even funny.  
  
Who are your enemies- I already told you Dr. Doctor Pepper.  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- the pogo sticks  
  
Who have you known the longest- dutchy  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Specs, Mush and Dutchy  
  
Who do you trust- Mush and Dutchy  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- Mush and Dutchy  
  
Who Makes you laugh- all those damn psychopaths  
  
Who makes you cry- the man who lives under my bed  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Mush  
  
Who has been there for you- Mush and Dutchy  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specs  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- Not who I can't, but rather who I won't  
  
Who back you up in a lie- All of them, grade A liars, the best in the business...cept for me of course, I'm going to be a lawyer.  
  
Who do you hang out with the most-. Mush and Dutchy  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- Snitch because the asshole's in PA. I'm so jealous of Skittery, he got to go see you!!!!  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Yes.  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- Nah  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Mush because nothing makes him mad  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- skittery because he always needs the bathroom  
  
Who do you always get along with- Mush because...well, whoever can't should be thrown in hell  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Jack  
  
Smartest- Specs  
  
Dumbest- Spot oops that slipped out =D  
  
Nicest- Girls- no Boys- Mush  
  
Sweetest- MUSH  
  
Meanest- Spot but he's proud of that  
  
Hottest- ::mumbles::  
  
Cutest- ::turns red:: so have you heard the one about the nun who walks into a sex shop?  
  
Ugliest- Sarah dear, go get a make over. Go on honey, go on now.  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy D: WEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Craziest- Ducthy D: so then the banana said to the cow NO I AM THE ONE TRUE RING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::smacks Dutchy::  
  
Shyest- Mush but its so CUTE  
  
Most Outgoing- Racetrack  
  
Most Immature- Les  
  
Most Annoying- SARAH  
  
Most UNderstanding- Mush hes a saint  
  
Funniest- All of those mothers.  
  
Shortest- Spot shorty =P  
  
Tallest- Skittery I can't see your face anymore  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? ...I don't know?  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? ::loosens his collar:: getting a bit warm in here?  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Mush  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
The people from Uranus to tell them I know what they're planning to do...II KNOW THEIR FREAKING PLANS  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
LOOK!! A DIVERSION!!!! D: ::looks:: Where? -_-  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be?  
  
Aaron Lohr omg I love him so much  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Gaze lovingly into my eyes in the mirror  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Dancing! DOING PELVIC THRUSTS  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? Well I'd get my other eye back...but if I did that what would I be called?? HOW COULD I BE KID BLINK??? I would be Kid Eyes!! Or Man Eyes...hehe Man Eyes  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
LAWYER  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Pass the fucking barr exam damnit!  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?  
  
EYC- Express Yourself Creatively. They were SUCH a good band and were a HUGE hit overseas but America never accepted them for the gods that they truly are!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life? My friends. One in particular =X  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Summer  
  
pop or punk? QUEEN  
  
rock or rap? ROCK  
  
23. New York or L.A.? New York weeee  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Dark?  
  
25. dogs or cats? CATS!!!!  
  
26. Britney or Christina? NOOOOOO  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman!  
  
28. MTV or VH1? Neither! I have no time for frivolous TV IM GOING TO BE A LAWYER DAMNIT!  
  
29. country or classical? no  
  
30. day or night? Day because I'm alone at night, pining for my one true love to come and  
  
SAVE ME SAVE ME OOOH SAVE ME I'M NAKED AND I'M FAR FROM HOME!!  
  
::gets smacked by Dutchy::  
  
31. lake or ocean? ocean  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? II HAVE NO TIME FOR BREAKFAST I'M GOING T O BE A LAWYER DAMNIT...pancakes  
  
33. soccer or football? neither  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Swimming  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla ice EEEEEW  
  
36. sugar or spice? sugar because hes sweet  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Shut the hell up asshole. D: EZEL!!!!! YAY!  
  
RANDOM.... (You mean this whole survey hasn't been random enough?)  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be?  
  
I WOULD BE FREDDY MERCURY IN THE QUEEN TRUE HOLLYWOOD STORY!! D: You have a one track mind, don't you pal?  
  
YES I DO!!!!!!!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
He would have tannish skin, dark curlyish brown hair, chocolate colored eyes...  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
Buy my way into graduating law school, open a firm and PAY the people from Uranus to resurrect Freddy Mercury from the dead.  
  
D: if you say that man's name one more time I'm sicing my French Lepracauns on you  
  
::whispers to the viewers:: Duthcy doesn't realize that his French Lepracauns ARENT REAL SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
This one time right I was just sitting there, minding my own business and my eye TOTALLY just POPPED OUT! Ok no not really but like I'd tell any of you...  
  
D: ::mimicking me:: Like this one time right I was totally filling out this survey and made a total ASS of myself!!!!  
  
I'm not getting Dutchy a Christmas present this year...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Fell down two flights of stairs once...  
  
D: Hey I remember that!  
  
44. run into a wall? Yes  
  
45. sleep walked? Nope, Skittery takes care of that  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? I would like to...  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? yeah  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? yeah  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? I don't drive, I dance through the streets of New York, singing meaningful, Disney type songs. Hey, it could happen.  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Yeah I mean have you listened to Dutchy?  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? It was either that or choke and I'm not a big fan of dying...  
  
52. swallow a bug? I used to stick my finger in antholes and lick them off.  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? Nope, I still haven't gotten those Llamas yet.  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: no.  
  
If so who? I'm waiting.  
  
How long: n/A  
  
Do you have a crush: maybe  
  
If so, who: he should know by now.  
  
How long have you liked them: two years kid  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Mary Steward. But then she turned into a lesbian. And I became gay WOW the way the world works  
  
Who was your first kiss: Robin Lithil  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yeah by Snoddy and Dutchy GAH YOU SUCK DUTCHY  
  
D: I know. =D  
  
That's sick...  
  
Have you ever dumped: only the girls  
  
Do you want to get married: maybe  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: Well I know... What will you name your kids?: I want to name one Adam and another Dominic, after their fathers ;) ;)  
  
What time is it? 9:03 PM  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? Because...I have my reasons...  
  
A.N: GAHHHHH sorry that took so long to get up, I have the flu but've still been going to school AND been writing another fanfic AND I'm Tirisias in Oedipus Rex AND going on three hours sleep so if this isn't my best work, don't sue me.  
  
Go read "Spot, is that You?" by Liams Kitten, it's the best.  
  
I wanted to say something here but really can't remember...  
  
OH YEAH  
  
::does a crazy dance with all her muses singing random songs of joy in the background::  
  
FORTY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Thank you everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I really never thought this story would ever become this popular and really want to thank you all as stupid as I sound. So thank you a million times!  
  
Mush!Muse: ::throws flowers onto the reviewers::  
  
Dutchy!Muse: ::does cartwheels across the floor, landing into Specs who falls into Jack causing a chain reaction of falling newsies::  
  
Ehh what can you do... Shout outs!  
  
Shot Hunter: I'm glad you liked the slash =) one of my favorite pairings too. Now you sleep and rest honey.  
  
Liams Kitten: pfffft you again?! Lol HII Ducholala I love thee! Haha and Bob says hello to you. He really does. At least I don't WHIP my muses into obeying! And neither do you I know I know...Dutchy, sweetie I don't care what fictional character you think you are, don't interrupt the review with random SAYINGS wait then she'll never review...so nevermind...and Racetrack, go get a dictionary.  
  
Mush!Muse: ::comes skipping along and hands Alanna a flower and goes skipping back to make out with Kid Blink::  
  
Hehe  
  
Thanks for the review angel!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN FLAMED...I know, I'm still on that don't mind me. So anyway kid ,thank you soooo much for your review, it was so sweet!! And yes, I believe Snitch did read Skittery's e-mail which is what made him so happy to see him.  
  
Skittery!Muse: ::beams at being called the greatest and hugs Nakaia Aidan- Sun:: YAY YOU THINK IM COOL!  
  
Snitch!Muse: Hey, I think you're great to!!  
  
Skittery!Muse: You're just saying that so I'll snog with you.  
  
Snitch!Muse: ...yeah...  
  
o.O don't mind them...  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: ...you have a sister? She reviews? Who's your sister?? But awww you shed a tear!! ::cries with happiness:: I'm so glad you liked it, it makes me happy when the people who read my story are happy. Yeah sounds lame but it's true. And dude, the weirder the review, the more fun I have reading them so =D lol  
  
Mush!Muse: ::hops on over and gives a flower::  
  
SpotLover421: AHH so much praise!! Lol thank you thank you thank YOU!!! You're great!!!  
  
Spot!Muse: ::grumbles all the way over to Braids but gives her a flower:: Here. Cause you love me. Yay. ::grumbles all the way back muttering revenge for Alarice::  
  
Dudes, my Spot!Muse doesn't like me much...  
  
Copper: Yeah, it's great how things work out isn't it? Haha  
  
Shakes1: AHHH you like it!!! Lmao your review made me laugh so much it was great. Don't worry, I'm going to make SURE Dutchy gets his turn since I love him much ::hugs Dutchy!Muse til he turns purple:: oops, gotta stop doing that...anyway, I hope you keep rading!!! You rock! And yes penguins are the worlds best friend.  
  
Shadowlands: AHHH you're going to kill me! I'm glad.  
  
Spot!Muse: We'll keep in touch.  
  
::smack spot::  
  
Thank you for your review, it was very much appreciated.  
  
Inquisitive: You are wonderful lol, you love my story yay. Haha, thanks for the review kid, I hope you liked this chapter =D 


	10. Mush Broadway Baby

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com  
  
To: P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? ::blushes:: Tobias eek  
  
middle name? Dominic  
  
last name? Meyers  
  
nicknames? Mush =D  
  
[Spell your name backwards] Sreyem Hsum...when did I become Jewish?  
  
[Where do you live?]: In Manhattan with my friends...and Skittery ::glares at Skittery::  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Considerate, Sweet, Funny, Crafty  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Nobody really...people don't seem to dislike me...  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: a dog because they're so adorable =D  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: uhhh til about five o'clock the next day, helping Blink cram for tests...  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: You mean this isn't Belgium?!  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: ...monkey.  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: The Phantom of the Opera wallet Kid Blink got me for my birthday, filled with pictures of my friends.  
  
[Brush]: its black and sort of looks like a microphone so it's fun =D  
  
[Toothbrush]: Red!  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: a bracelet I braided for myself (red, orange and black), and a ring of the Phantom Mask...=D go phantom go phantom!  
  
[Pillow cover]: Les Miserables kid's on it...it scares Pie Eater AHAHAHAAA =D  
  
[Blanket]: Kid Blink, Pie Eater and Crutchy all made it for me for my birthday =D it's composed of patches of all these Broadway shows that they got at a special Broadway shop...the pics of from Rent, Into the Woods, Les Miserables, Man of La Mancha, The Lion King and, of course, The Phantom of the Opera. I love my blanky!! =DDDD.I make that face too much... [Coffee cup]: Got it at Annie so use your imagination  
  
[Sunglasses]: Nahhh  
  
[Underwear]: hehe 0=) I'm the angel, 'member? ::mumbles:: boxers...coughcoughthatusuallyhaveBroadwayshowsonthemcoughcough...  
  
[Shoes]: Black sneakers  
  
[Handbag]: nah uh NO  
  
[Favorite top]: From when I was in Hair, there are a bunch of cast signatures. It was fun =)  
  
[Favorite pants]: Jeans as seems to be the norm  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Tommy for guys  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: The soundtrack from The Full Monty weeee stripping men!  
  
[Tattoos]: around my bicep, a whole line of music from The Phantom of the Opera: Open up your mind, let the fantasy unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night...  
  
[Piercings]: nah, never really like the idea of poking a hole straight to the other side of my skin...  
  
[Wearing]: The Urinetown shirt I bought when I saw it last night.  
  
[Hair]: Its messy cause I just woke up  
  
[Makeup]: noooooooo only when I'm acting  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: I wish he were...  
  
[In my head]: Music of the Night cause I wrote the line on my arm bahh  
  
[Wishing]: for my love to come along  
  
[After this]: take a shower since I just got up and have rehearsal in three hours...  
  
[Talking to]: nobody...Pie Eater's still sleeping (I have to wake him in an hour), Crutchy's at class, Specs is studying like a monkey on speed, Dutchy's in the shower, Itey's walking back and forth screaming "I WANNA BE AN AIR FORCE RANGER I WANNA BE AN AIRFORCE RANGER" and Skittery...well I don't know where Skittery is and I don't care cause I'm MAD AT HIM.  
  
[Eating:] Me lucky charms  
  
[Do you like candles]: uh huh  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: the wax it's DRIPPING I like it between my FINGERS I figured...oh well, good night hehehehe compliments of Rent Light my Candle [Do you like incense]: agh no  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: ...remind me never to bleed around Specs...  
  
[Fetishes]: blond boys with one eye Itey: can you be any more obvious ::dies::  
  
Do you like sex? ::turns red:: I...wouldntknow =X =[  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Kid Blink  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: Itey -_- he got bored of screaming around the house  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want different pieces of my body to be buried deep in the dephs of the different broadway theater...he...he  
  
[Do you believe in love]: yes  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: Yes.  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: A lot...  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Why I'm so shy =(  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: I can think of something too...  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- I tell the pigeons and squirrels... Who are your enemies- the people who get the parts before me THEY SHOULD DIE Who do you absolutely hate- SKITTERY damn him damn him damnhim ::cries::  
  
Who have you known the longest- Pie Eater  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Kid Blink, Specs and the Pie  
  
Who do you trust- Kid Blink and Pie Eater  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- Kid  
  
Who Makes you laugh- all them weirdos I: you say banana I say banana eh? So wes got areselves two bananas now eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?  
  
M: ::bangs his head against the wall::  
  
Who makes you cry- Well Itey because now my head hurts bitch!  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Blink  
  
Who has been there for you- Blink and Pie  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specsatata  
  
Itey: ::snickers: tata  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- ITEY big mouth asshole  
  
I: that was once bitch  
  
M: you're a bitch  
  
I: nooooo YOU'RE the bitch! BITCH  
  
M: =D I love him!  
  
Who back you up in a lie- the monkey who lives in my pants. Have I said too much?  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- Kid Blink and the others  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- Swifty, Snoddy and Snipeshooter.  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Yes. And I'm not going to answer who...  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- No, never ever  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Blink and he never gets mad  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Itey but its always fun fighting  
  
::slapfight ensues::  
  
fifteen minutes later...  
  
I WON!!!!  
  
Itey: owwwwwwwwwwwww BITCH  
  
=D  
  
Who do you always get along with- them all  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Spot  
  
Smartest- Specs  
  
Dumbest- aww they're not dumb...not really...  
  
Nicest- Girls- ...I only know Sarah and we're not really that close... Boys- Pie Eater  
  
Sweetest- They're all sweet in their own way...  
  
Meanest- Uhh...I take the fifth...  
  
Hottest- O.O  
  
Cutest- I'M PREGNANT!  
  
Itey: YOU ARE?! -_-  
  
Ugliest- ::hums to himself;:  
  
Most Hyper- Itey and Dutchy are in a tie  
  
Craziest- that's like asking which banana has no nuts...wow I ruined that  
  
Shyest- me! And damn proud  
  
Most Outgoing- Spot  
  
Most Immature- Les but hes ten!  
  
Most Annoying- ...ITEY nahhhhh jk  
  
Most UNderstanding- They all understand things, though it takes some longer than others  
  
Funniest- Allllllllllll  
  
Shortest- Spot, sorry dumpling!  
  
Tallest- Skittery tall ass  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? Who would want any of my stuff?  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? Some Enchanted evening! You will see your true looooove, you will see your true loooove across a crowded rooooooooom...  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Blink Blink  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? Skittery because he probably took my fucking leg!  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
YOU'RE NEVER FULLY DRESSED WITHOUT A SMILE who CARES what they're wearing on Mainstreet or OW! Itey just threw a shoe at my head!  
  
I: STOP WITH THE SHOWTUNES I'M GOING INSANE I TELL YOU MADDDD!!!!!!  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? ::squeals:: Michael Crawford!!!!  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? SING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!!!!  
  
I: but what if you were an alto?  
  
...shut up  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? SING!!!!!!!  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I would get hair that DOES something and I would be more outgoing.  
  
What is your dream career? BROADWAY ACTOR! As if you haven't guessed...  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Be on Broadway BE ON BROADWAY!!! Right now I'm off Broadway...it's good =D closer!  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? ...the phantom of the opera ...that's not a band SHUT UP!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
My friends...'specially one...  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? summer  
  
pop or punk? Broadway  
  
rock or rap? Broadway  
  
23. New York or L.A.? BROADWAY you see how that works, it works!  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Dark chocoloate  
  
25. dogs or cats? dogs but I can get used to cats...  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Sarah Brightman  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Leno  
  
28. MTV or VH1? Broadway  
  
29. country or classical? OPERA weren't expecting THAT were you? Huh huh were you?!  
  
30. day or night? nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation as I dream the impossible dream about how once upon a dream you were heaven sent to me...  
  
31. lake or ocean? ocean  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Falafels!  
  
33. soccer or football? Soccer woooo GO USA  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Swimming...cause yeah  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? chocoalte  
  
36. sugar or spice? sugar =)  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Shut UP THE DECLINE OF THE WESTERN CIVILIZATION AS WE SO KNOW IT  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? I would play Mickey is the Monkeys movie! [1]  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? It wouldn't matter if he had one eye or five, just as long as he was mine...  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? MAKE THEM PUT CATS BACK ON BROADWAY!! Along with 1776, Hair, Ragtime, Showboat and Les Miserables.  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
I was at an audition and they didn't clal my name but I thought they did so I did this flip thing right into the middle of the floor, struck a pose and started singing "I'VE GOT RHYTHM IVE GOT MUSIC I'VE GOT MY GUY WHO COULD ASK FOR ANYTHING MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and I ended and they were all just staring, open mouthed...I didn't get the part.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Nah, not clumbsy  
  
44. run into a wall? nah, I can see where I'm going  
  
45. sleep walked? Nah not a DUMBASS COUGHCOUGHSKITTSCOUGHCOUGH  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Wanna yes Wha?  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? yes  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? ...no 0=)  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? No, I walk. Save a tree don't pollute woo!!  
  
I: LOOK ITS MUSH THE GREEN THUMBED PIXIE!  
  
SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Yeah then I was dared to drink it...  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? I can't ruin my vocal chords! MY VOCAL CHORDS ARE MY LIFE!!!!  
  
I: hehehe scissors cut chords...  
  
0.O  
  
52. swallow a bug? NOOOOOOOOO  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? ...I never bothered to make them except in sixth grade when we were forced to and no.  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: no...  
  
If so who? ::sighs::  
  
How long: ::tears up::  
  
Do you have a crush: yeah  
  
If so, who: he so knows...  
  
How long have you liked them: a year and a half  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Jillian Terrone  
  
Who was your first kiss: Jillian  
  
Have you ever been dumped: yeah  
  
Have you ever dumped: yes...as Skittery told you all...JACKASS  
  
Do you want to get married: yes  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: ::bursts:: KID BLINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH KID BLINK I WANT KID BLINK ALL RIGHT?! I AM IN LOVE WITH KID BLINK!!!! What will you name your kids?: I WANT TO DATE KID BLINK!  
  
What time is it? Time to bury myself in a hole!  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? ::faints::  
  
A.N: [1] Aaron Lohr, who played Mush in Newsies, was Mickey in the Monkeys story. But I'm sure you all already knew that.  
  
Ok guys, so that was Mush's chapter. Survey I mean...guys, don't be too mad, but I have a horrible, horrible case of the flu (I know flu in October what the fucking HELL?) but I'm achey and sneezy and congested and sore throaty and I just can't do shout outs tonight...and I don't know whether or not I'll be putting up a chapter tomorrow. ::blows her nose which causes her to have a coughing fit:: I love you all much, please don't be angry at me or anything. Have a nice night and I'll miss your reviews while I'm resting...  
  
Love  
  
-!-Alarice-!- 


	11. The Insane Assylum

Mush stared dumbly at the computer screen, his mouth hanging halfway open. What the HELL had he just done...  
  
Itey came walking out of the kitchen, unpeeling a banana. "Hey," he said, sitting next Mush. "You're done? Man, that sucks, I was having wayyy too much fun with-"  
  
He was cut off by Mush, who had decided that this was the right time to start yelling.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Itey choked on his banana.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Mush...what the hell?!...oh god I can't breathe..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-"  
  
Itey shook him back and forth. "SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!"  
  
"AH-H-H-H-H-H"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO VOCAL CHORDS ARE YOUR LIFE?!"  
  
Mush abruptly stopped yelling and just stared at Itey, making a sound like a wounded frog in the back of his throat.  
  
Itey eyed Mush. "That's better. Now, calmly, why the hell do you look like you're going to vomit?"  
  
Mush stared at Itey and whispered, "Because I am."  
  
"OH MY GOD NOT ON THE SHOES!"  
  
"Oh GOD SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO STUDY!"  
  
"Shut up Specs!"  
  
"I STILL HAVE FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES OF SLEEP!"  
  
"Drown in spit Pie Eater!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to MEAN?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO FAIL MY TEST IF YOU ASSHOLES DON'T SHUT UP!"  
  
"MUSH IS PUKING ALL OVER THE LIVING ROOM!"  
  
"Give him some pepto bismol!"  
  
"Yeah I'll just pull some out of my ass!"  
  
"Pepto bimsol doesn't help if the person's already PUKED."  
  
"Anybody want a banana?"  
  
Dutchy came out of the shower and, feeling left out, decided to scream the most random thing he could think of.  
  
"MONKEYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"  
  
(Just another normal morning in the boys' household.)  
  
"Mush, why'd you throw up?"  
  
"Are you all right kid?"  
  
"Itey, did you give him week old tuna and tell him it was oatmeal again?"  
  
"GOD that was only ONCE."  
  
"Did you give him melted plastic and tell him it was gum?"  
  
"Uh no, if you reMEMber, it didn't make him vomit, he just couldn't talk."  
  
Pie Eater looked at Mush, trying to see his face clearly through the mass of bodies surrounding him. The boys were all gathered around the poor sick boy, attempting to help him. What the hell could've made Mush sick at 9 o'clock in the morning?! There hadn't been any time to eat anything strange...even Itey wasn't fully awake for that...  
  
Mush looked up into Pie Eater's eyes. His chocolate eyes filled with desperation and Pie Eater suddenly knew what had made his usually quiet friend freak out...  
  
"OH MY GOD HE TOLD YOU!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"KID BLINK TOLD YOU!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"KID BLINK TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU!"  
  
Everybody stared at Pie Eater as though his head had sprouted an arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
Pie Eater looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Nn-nothing."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"...how about them Mets..."  
  
"Kid Blink told you he loved you?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Everybody turned to look at the doorway as a new voice added itself to chaos.  
  
Kid Blink was standing in the open doorway, his keys dangling from his hand, mouth hanging open. A look of horror was plastered on his face as he stared at the clutter of boys in the middle of the living room- Pie Eater with a look of terror; Specs with an almost pissed off, almost shocked expression; Dutchy with a wet towel still ontop of his head; Skittery, his arms crossed with a bemused expression and Itey, holding a banana in one hand and Mush's hair in the other.  
  
And Mush. Mush in the middle of them all, sitting in a mess, looking like he was about to cry. Or faint. Or throw up. Or maybe all three at once!  
  
The boys looked at one another for a minute, frozen in their spots. Then, all of a sudden, they all decided to move at the same time.  
  
"SO I'm going to be late for class!"  
  
"I need to shower!"  
  
"Look at me I look so fat in these jeans!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Shut up Skittery!"  
  
"I WANNA BE AN AIRFORCE RANGER I WANNA BE AN AIR FORCE RANGER!"  
  
"Heya boys, what's going on?"  
  
"CRUTCHY!!"  
  
Dutchy, Specs, Itey, Skittery and Pie Eater all bombarded the confused looking cripple with way too much enthusiasm.  
  
"HEY so CRUTCHY!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"MY MAN!"  
  
"WANT MY BANANA?"  
  
Everybody stared at one another again, the five boys all staring a Crutchy with demented smiles upon their faces and Kid Blink and Mush still not moving.  
  
Crutchy looked from the psychotic boys to Mush to Kid Blink to the vomit.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh Gosh DARN I'm going to be late for class!"  
  
"I need a shower!"  
  
"I have to change my jeans!"  
  
"I just...I just have to go..."  
  
"What did I miss?!"  
  
"You have to come with me to Starbucks!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"TO SELL THE FUCKING BANANA OF COURSE COME ON!"  
  
One by one the boys left the living room, leaving Mush and Kid Blink alone, staring at one another.  
  
Kid Blink cleared his throat embarrassed.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Sooo..."  
  
Kid Blink rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I guess you know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Mush looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me boy."  
  
"But maybe I don't."  
  
Mush stood up and walked over so he was standing right in front of Kid Blink. He forced him to stare into his eyes. This was it; this was the moment he had been waiting for since two years ago...  
  
"Get any good e-mails lately, Kid Blink?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You should go check your mail."  
  
With that Mush walked off into the bathroom, leaving Kid Blink to stare helplessly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mush washed his face roughly, trying to rub his face off with the towel. You should go check your mail?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LINE WAS THAT?! Now Kid Blink would DEFINALTLY know how he feels and be disgusted with him for proclaiming it so blatantly in a stupid insignificant SURVEY E- MAIL!  
  
Come off face, come off come off come off!  
  
"Are you trying to wipe your face off? Because it looks like you're succeeding."  
  
Mush jumped, banging his head into the medicine cabinet. He looked into the mirror that was on the cabinet door and scowled as he saw Kid Blink leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't polite to sneak up on people?"  
  
"Didn't yours tell you that life doesn't revolve around musicals?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Kid Blink cleared his throat- something he usually did when he was embarrassed- and looked away from Mush. "So...I do have something to tell you..."  
  
Mush's heart started beating so hard it hurt. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything but what Kid Blink was about to say...what was he going to say...  
  
"Mush...I...I want you to have this," he said, taking the rice necklace he wore everyday off from around his neck and putting it in his hand. He was blushing slightly and wouldn't meet Mush's eyes. Mush stared at the closed hand.  
  
"You want me to have a rice necklace that says asshole in Dutch?"  
  
Kid Blink reddened. "Gah, no, that's not it...it's just tha...uh..."  
  
Mush's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh my GOD Blink, are you asking me to be your steady?!"  
  
"Dude, this isn't Bye, Bye Birdie."  
  
"Oh my GOD you are!!!"  
  
"I...uh...noooooo!"  
  
Mush's face fell and his heart crumpled. "You're not?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant! I meant...I meant...I meant THIS!"  
  
And before either of them could see what happened, Kid Blink had his mouth pressed up against Mush's. Neither of them had never had a kiss like that one before- full of a fiery passion that most people don't experience their entire life. But they both knew it was right. And they both knew they were right.  
  
The kiss ended and they both stared at each other, love in the dephs of both their eyes.  
  
"Didn't your mothers tell you it's impolite to make out in a public place?"  
  
Mush and Kid Blink turned to look at the doorway where their roommates all stood, arms crossed and grinning. Kid Blink glared at them while Mush, who was sort of giddy, held back a giggle.  
  
"Didn't your mothers ever tell you it's impolite to WATCH people while they're making out in the public place?"  
  
Before Skittery could come up with another "clever" remark, Mush stepped around Kid Blink to the door.  
  
"I'm sure your mothers all taught you well, so you won't mind if I do this." And without much of a pause, he shut the door in their surprised faces and locked it.  
  
He then turned to Kid Blink, laughing to see his shocked face. Mush smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Mush...will you be my steady?"  
  
"Of course, Ezel."  
  
And they kissed to seal the deal.  
  
A.N: GAHHHHHHHHH sorry it took so damn long to get that up...I had some problems with another story on fanfiction, but it's all straightened out now AND I had the flu and...God, let's just say it's been an EXTREMLY stressful past two days. Thank you to all those who wished me to get better soon, I think it may have helped lol...I just want to let you know that I am taking Flu medicine that makes me drowsy AND it's 12:30 AM so I'm not responsible for what I write...well I am but please understand...ok, I'm going to do shout outs now...:  
  
Chicago: Wooooo you are a Broadway person too!! I love you!! AHHH lol hehe...don't mind me, I'm a bit crazy at 12:30 AM...so deary, thank you for your review, I hope you liked the Mush on Blink action. =D!  
  
Shakes1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I friggin LOVED your review!! It was so long and detailed and everything!!! And I love your Matchmaker song, it was just too damn sweet lol...and eerily worked...oh and thank you for the chicken soup and EVERYTHING else. You are a sweet heart.  
  
::Mush!Muse skips over to Shakes and hands her a daisy and skips back::  
  
ShotHunter: thank you for the Get Well wish AND the review. ^-^ you rock.  
  
DreamConlon: Thanks for not being mad lol. And thank you Spot for wishing me to get better soon. You both are the sweetest ^-^  
  
ShadowLands: DUDE you like into the woods? I love that play...and you hummed Phantom of the Opera! Just wow you like Broadway too BROADWAY RULES THIS SIDE OF WHITE CHOCOLATE!! I don't know what I'm saying anymore, thank you for the review =D. And I hope your strep throat gets better soon.  
  
Liams Kitten: DO you understand how crazy you are?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA? That's like asking cheese if it knows how incredibly good it is...But DUDE I loved your review, it was the sweetest thang!! Lol...  
::pushes her spot!Muse towards Alanna, carrying a boquet of roses from Mush's garden:: THANKYOU!!!! ::hugs::  
  
Spot!Muse: Yeah yeah look at me shes' made me her FUCKING MESSANGER BOY!  
  
Race!Muse: You're so hot  
  
Spot!Muse: I know  
  
Alarice: Your head's the size of your ass  
  
Spot!Muse: I do NOT have a big ass!!!!  
  
::sighs:: boys with be boys!  
  
Nakia-Aidan Sun: Dude, you work with a Kid Blink with two eyes whos going to have one eye for Halloween? I smell opportunity there...hehe 0=) I'm not suggesting anything...ha.ha...SO anyway! Haha will I be your muse, I'm not a Newsie dude, wouldn't you want a Newsie for your muse?! Lol, don't worry, they'll come to you if you believe they can. Thanks for the get well!  
  
MsJonyReb: Thank you!!! You are too kind, I was proud of the e-mails too lol...I hope you continue reading!  
  
SpotLover421: Of course Mush is a Broadway lover, how could he be anything else?! Lol...I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I sing Broadway songs and annoy the hell out of my friends too! Too cool!  
  
Oh and SIXTY REVIEWS! ::does a dance:: I never thought I'd get this many!! THANK YOU ALL!! ::throws chocolate into the crowd of reviewers:: Yes, I know I did something like this with fifty review but dudes...I just get excited to easily!! Thank you all!  
  
Love and stuff -!-Alarice-!- 


	12. Jack Rope 'em Cowboy!

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: LendMeYourLass0@aol.com  
  
To: M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Francis but if any of you assholes call me that I'll STRANGLE YOU  
  
middle name? Jack so CALL ME JACK  
  
last name? Kelly-Sullivan...but I preFER just KELLY  
  
nicknames? Cowboy and I guess Jack...  
  
[Spell your name backwards] Yllek Yobwoc Kcaj...Look, I'm a mix between Russian and Jewish! I'm related to Skittery and Mush!! GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
[Where do you live?]: In a bachelor pad where I entertain people of both sexs...;)  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: well apparently I'm Brave...and I guess Opinionated...and Self Righteous...and uh...SEXY!!!!!  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Those people I sleep with and don't call the next day...guys, I'm getting better at that!!!!!  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: A bunny! I mean...er...a lion, a big ferocious lion! Yeah...  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: Hehehehehe...  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: pffft no  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: NICKLES! Nobody said nickels yet...  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: denim with twenty dollars and fifteen cents in it...and a condom, hey, you never know!  
  
[Brush]: I don't brush my hair. It just stays like that naturally...  
  
[Toothbrush]: Green. Says "I've Brushed My Teeth!" on it. Ex-gf gave it to me...coughcoughsarahewcoughcough  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: my PIMP CHAINS jk jk...only one pimp chain...a stud in my left ear, my right cartlidge and both my eyebrows.  
  
[Pillow cover]: black...sometimes red...you know, I do change my pillowcase guys...  
  
[Blanket]: brown...sometimes silk sheets, depends on the person ha...ha...ha... [Coffee cup]: A mug Swifty bought me when we were going out...it says Lend me your Lasso on it...  
  
[Sunglasses]: black frames, black shades.  
  
[Underwear]: briefs. I don't need to reproduce!  
  
[Shoes]: leather cowboy boots.  
  
[Handbag]: nope  
  
[Favorite top]: a red shirt that makes my biceps look like boulders baby!  
  
[Favorite pants]: jeans. I bet you thought I was going to say leather, weren't you? HAHHAHAHA no...  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: hell I usually smell like horses because of my job...but I pull it off well...  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Stevie Wonder...shut up...  
  
[Tattoos]: One of my chest of a horse head...I got it in memory of my first horse, Vincent. It says RIP around him.  
  
[Piercings]: Did I not say this? Pffft, ears eyebrows.  
  
[Wearing]: a black shirt, jeans, a red bandana and a cowboy hat. I look too damn good to be sitting here, filling out a friggin survey! Damnit...  
  
[Hair]: Lose and sort of half in, half out of my eyes  
  
[Makeup]: ...no, I found the girls are turned off by that...only when I go to The Triangle Club.  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: If you ask me in an hour I'll have an answer . I'm going out to dinner with my new boyfriend HAHAHAHA...wait that still sounds perverted...  
  
[In my head]: Only the Good Die Young ...Billy Joel for those morons who don't know...  
  
[Wishing]: I'm content with everything  
  
[After this]: Going to dinner with my new boyfriend, you guys have got to get with the times...  
  
[Talking to]: I'm iming Racetrack, Mush and Swifty...and wow, it seems I've missed a lot between Race and Mush and wow...  
  
[Eating:] Nothing, I can't ruin my appetite.  
  
[Do you like candles]: The ladies do...  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Urf this one girl did and I HAD to... [Do you like incense]: Yes I do  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: I love blood...go Specs...  
  
[Fetishes]: Italian boys. Ha...ha...ha...  
  
Do you like sex? I am a sex MANIAC  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: My new boyfriend.  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: A chair. I'm so interesting aren't I...  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want to be thrown over the side of a boat with my horse's ashes.  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yeah it's out there  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: eh  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: nahhhh  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: My feelings...HAHA GOT YOU PANSIES!!!!!!!  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: For me to wake up with another arm. Because then I can rule the world. With my three arms.  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- Yeah to all my phone sex friends.  
  
Who are your enemies- All the phone sex people.  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- ex-gf Sarah. GO DIE  
  
Who have you known the longest- Racetrack. He's my numero uno amigo.  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- My phone sex friends.  
  
Who do you trust- eh I have my people  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- Race to the Track  
  
Who Makes you laugh- Racetrack and my new boyfriend...especially him, that crazy bastard =D  
  
Who makes you cry- Nobody makes me cry, I make THEM cry, you hear?  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Spot grudgingly and Racetrack  
  
Who has been there for you- Race- he's my brotha from anotha motha.  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Well apparently it's Specs...  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- the phone sex people because they'll just use them in their sexual fantasies.  
  
Who back you up in a lie- They all BETTER or I'll take my lasso and rope 'em in.  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- eh whoever's my latest boyfriend...and Race. =P  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- Snitch is in PA and Bumlets is in Cali with Snipeshooter soooooooooooooooooooooooooo RACETRACK hahahaha  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- I was wishing and now we are so yeah  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- Yeah when I was young and stupid.  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- I don't care, they'll hear it even if they're deaf and blind, I make everybody hear the truth THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE FEAR THE ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Specs opinionated sonuvabitch  
  
Who do you always get along with- eh uh...hmmm...  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Spot  
  
Smartest- Specs...that's how he usually gets me  
  
Dumbest- erf Skittery I dunno...  
  
Nicest- Girls- That's funny Boys- Mush because seriously bros, ever talk to him? I bet he'd have a nice thing to say about the phone sex people...  
  
Sweetest- Mush because then he'd get them a fruit basket.  
  
Meanest- Spot because he'd kill the phone sex people.  
  
Hottest- My new boyfriend...not dating him for nothing...who is he? GO away.  
  
Cutest- Yeah  
  
Ugliest- Uh  
  
Most Hyper- Itey hehehe  
  
Craziest- Itey  
  
Shyest- me ::shuffles foot innocently:: haha Mush?  
  
Most Outgoing- ::shrugs:: I dunno  
  
Most Immature- Er Les? Never liked that kid...  
  
Most Annoying- Sarah CONTROLLING BITCH And she's going to read this hahahahaha...  
  
Most Understanding- the French leprechaun who lives on my shoulder  
  
Funniest- hehehehehe HE MAKES ME LAUGH  
  
Shortest- Spot. He really is though  
  
Tallest- Skittery. I'm ALMOST as tall!  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Who the hell would want my stuff...I got it all in Condom Sense  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? There's only one person at this point in time who I would want to and he doesn't want you all to know. DAMN IT  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Racetrack and _ _ _ _  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
Why would I call anybody? Why wouldn't I just see my missing leg, pass out and cry?!?!?!? HUH?!  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
Ha. HA. Me? MARRY?!?!?! Noooooooo  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be?  
  
Seabiscut. The horse. HORSES ARE PEOPLE TOO DAMNIT  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?  
  
Play with my boobies.  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Not get hit by the bulls at work...(I'm a rodeo clown duh) STOP LAUGHIN!  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I am too sexy to change.  
  
What is your dream career? COWBOY durf  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
Go to Santa Fe and see the sights and whatnot.  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?  
  
Uh I don't know...I'd be Billy Joel but I can't sing for shit...  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
Horses!  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Summer wooo  
  
pop or punk? ek neither I don't think...  
  
rock or rap? Roc I guess  
  
23. New York or L.A.? SANTA FE!!!!!!!! Is it there?  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Dark chocolate  
  
25. dogs or cats? ...bunny...  
  
26. Britney or Christina? ::kills both of them:: heh...he...though Brittany's HOT  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman  
  
28. MTV or VH1? VH1?  
  
29. country or classical? Country...and I actually am being serious...  
  
30. day or night? night, I'm never bored HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I always have a good book right next to me =D nobody belives that do they?  
  
31. lake or ocean? oceans  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Bacon and eggs  
  
33. soccer or football? Football!! WOO WOO WOO COWBOYS!  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Baseball GO INDIANS! ;:ducks as people throw things at his head:: stoppppppppppppp  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla to eat but chocolate to lick.  
  
36. sugar or spice? spice  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Shut up and let the oldies shine through! Well, not really oldies, just you know Billy Joel, Stevie Wonder, Tina Turner, Elton John, Aretha Franklin etc, etc  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? Any Western ever made yo...yeah  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
He'd defiantly be Italian. And stuff...OH and if it were a girl yeah! Uh she wouldn't look like Sarah...  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
GO. TO. SANTA. FE.  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
I was riding my horse in a show and he threw me off, into the mud...only it turned out that it wasn't mud rather than it was shit so...and then this other horse urinated on me. And it's on videotape...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah I was trying to impress my latest boyfriend and fell of my horse in a show and...wait, haven't I told this story before?  
  
44. run into a wall? I'm not a moron...  
  
45. sleep walked? Skittery sleep walks? Skittery CREEPS ME OUT  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Hell yeah, all the damn time  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Doi and you know what?! THE OPPOSITE SEX TOO. WOW I am amazing.  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? of course!  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? DAMNIT RACETRACK NOW THEY ALL KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU...yes I have...and berf just SHUT UP  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? yeah  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? I spit out this entire piece of pizza once, all over my date because she was too funny...too bad she didn't have a sense of humor over THAT sheesh  
  
52. swallow a bug? DAMNIT now I have Golly Gump swallowed a fly STUCK in my head...I hate you people!  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? You know I actually DID all right?! I DID. I resolved to STOP dating more than five people at once and I DID. I AM A NEW MAN...HELL YEAH  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: yeah  
  
If so who? He doesn't want me to say  
  
How long: one year...surprised you guys didn't know?!  
  
Do you have a crush: On him yeah  
  
If so, who: ...  
  
How long have you liked them: I've actually liked him for a really long time...  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Wow so long ago...I believe it was Medda when I was 15 and she was 30...yes  
  
Who was your first kiss: Yeah!  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yeah only the one time  
  
Have you ever dumped: Hell yeah  
  
Do you want to get married: Er NOOOOO...I don't THINK so...  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: I actually only want the one I'm dating at the moment... What will you name your kids?: What will we name our kids...what will you name YOUR KIDS EH?????????????  
  
What time is it? 6:14 P.M I'm off to dinner Why did you waste your life on this survey? It's all the rage.  
  
A.N: How're you all doing?! Hey so who's Jack's new boyfriend? I don't know, who? I feel evil even though really no. SO onto why you all REALLY read this fanfcition: THE SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Inquisitive: Ha, thank you. I feel the love overflowing from your review into my heart lol. And I believe I will MAKE you a bumper sticker that says Hyper is a Way of Life, you can wear it on your car and make people realize how cool it is. YEAH!  
  
SpotLover421: LoL you were the Mayor's Wife?! Dude, that is one of the best parts...I think so anyway hehe. I want the rice necklace too damnit...I can get one off the crazy selling people of Manhattan though so YAY! Thanks for the review =D  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: Aww, I'm sorry you don't feel well. ::Mush skips over and hands her chicken soup in a thermos and skips back:: There, that should help...anywho! Thanks for the review, I'm so glad you liked the story =D!  
  
ShadowLands: You gave Itey sugar. Do you know what sugar does to him?!  
  
Itey!Muse: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH LOOKITMELOOKITMELOOKITME IMA FLYING COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...thank you so much...  
  
Nakia-Aidan Sun: Lol, I love your reviews, you talk about your life in them. That rocks...so yes, you don't know what a rice necklace is? It's a necklace where they write a word on a tiny piece of rice and put it in this magnifying glass bottle around a necklace...my best friend has one that says Joe and another that says Larry...So that is the rice necklace yeah! Air force ranger...lalala...ok deari, thank you ever so much for the review!  
  
Shakes1: AHHHH lol, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!! They make me laugh more than kangaroos in the summertime...wow pointless anyway! DUDE I have co-ed gym now, and yes it does suck! Yeah you mentioned that in your review...AHHH NAKED MOLE RAP! Ok Ok I have to stop...AHHHH I KILLED YOU WITH MY STORY NOOO NOW WHO WILL REVIEW THAT LONG?! Hehe you rock more than I can possibly SAY...Thank you for the two thumbs up, I feel like I won an award!  
  
::Davey walks over to Shakes and gives her a box of chocolate and a KISS::  
  
YAY DAVE! Anyway! I'm glad you liked it! KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Chicago: LOL your review made me laugh out loud. I know, it IS funny that they were brought together over a survey, but seriously, these things happen! I know you don't believe me, but my friends actually hinted to the other that they liked one another and they wound up dating!! Of course it doesn't ALWAYS work, I mean people've done it and never took up on the hints, but I wanted it to work for my babies...so THANK YOU for the review, and yes I hope I can stop taking this flu medicine soon too.  
  
Liams Kitten: Girlfriend, you a MENTAL CASE. GO SEE A SHRINK hehehehehehahahahahahoooohohohoho SHRINK!!!! WOOOOOOOO banana. Bababa? Bamana? LEARN HOW TO TYPE, SQUIRLY. Tell your muses not to sing the friggin hokey pokey in the damn review. I hate that song....it did TOO make sense and he went to check his mail and now they're together so what the hell were you talking about?! Did I say he was striking a sexy pose? Where did I say that? IN THE ABRIDGED VERSION!? Dude. You totally stabbed a pencil into my hand. I don't know, just wanted to tell you...HE DIDN'T SLAM THE DOOR HE SHUT IT!! Cooky.  
  
Spot!Muse: I like her. Why can't I be HER muse huh Alarice? HUH?  
  
Alarice: She already has one. AsSHOOLE!!  
  
Spot!Muse: You totally butchered that word  
  
Alarice: Go drown in spit Spot!  
  
Spot!Muse: THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!!!  
  
Bye now! 


	13. Mystery Man

Jack sat at one of the small, cramped tables in Starbucks and checked his watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. His date was forty five minutes LATE...fifteen more minutes and they could just kiss THOSE reservations good bye...  
  
The thought of his boyfriend sent his mind into a daydream...he had been thinking about him a lot lately. This was the second long-term relationship he had ever had...and even the first had been mainly based on sex. But this was so different...he smiled to himself, thinking about how they had kept it hidden from their friends for so long. See, that had been the problem with the few past relationships he had had...the friends always got into the way...  
  
He was brought out of his musing by the jingling of the Starbucks door. He smiled as he stretched as his boyfriend walked over to him, his hair still damp from a shower.  
  
"Giuseppi," said Jack, a mock glare on his face.  
  
"Francis," said the damp-haired boy, sliding into the chair across from Jack's.  
  
"Hey, don't call me that!"  
  
"Well don't call me Giuseppi and we have a deal!"  
  
Jack stuck his tongue out at him and leaned backwards. He couldn't believe how sexy he was, even with his hair damp like that...  
  
"I had a hectic day man! You heard what Mush did this morning- I spent half the day scrubbing puke out of a rug!"  
  
"Yes but doesn't the fact that you won't have to hear Mush whining about how much he wants Kid Blink make up for it?"  
  
He shrugged, not swayed. "Anyway it took me three tries to get the smell of lucky charms ridden vomit out of my clothes. That explains the dampness Cowboy."  
  
Jack grinned at him to show that he really wasn't angry and saw him relax. "So, are we going to dinner or what kid, the reservations are at 7 and it's already 6:50."  
  
His boyfriend scowled at him from across the table. "First off, don't call me kid, I'm only ten months younger than you." Jack stuck his tongue out at him again and laughed when he rolled his eyes. "And secondly, no...I was thinking we could go somewhere a bit different for dinner..."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "And that would be..."  
  
Smiling wickedly, he pulled a white envelope out from his denim coat pocket. He slowly placed it on the table and slid it across to Jack.  
  
Jack stared at it for a few minutes. Last time this had happened a it had been a card of a pop-up penis...funny yes, but not a good thing to open up in a public place...  
  
"Well?! I promise it's not going to embarrass you in public again!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed the envelope and opened it. His mouth dropped open when he saw its contents.  
  
Looking across the table, he saw his boyfriend grinning. "Happy Anniversary, Cowboy," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Tickets to Santa Fe? TWO TICKETS TO SANTA FE?!"  
  
"I knew you'd like them!"  
  
"The plane leaves in five hours though!"  
  
"So? I'm already packed and I'll come to your place to help you."  
  
"YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!!!"  
  
Jack sprang up from his seat, picked the smaller boy up and spun him around. No joke, he actually spun him around.  
  
"Ja-ack!!!! People are staring!"  
  
And it was true- the entire coffeehouse had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two boys. Fortunately for them, the majority of people in Starbucks are usually gay so nobody minded. In fact three people begin to clap and the rest of the room joined in. Jack blushed furiously.  
  
"Guys! It's not like we're getting married or anything..."  
  
"At least not yet but hey, Santa Fe IS close to Las Vegas..."  
  
"And you know whatever happens stays there..."  
  
The two exchanged a look of impish love before waving good-bye to the crazy Starbucks caffeine induced high people and walking outside.  
  
'Well,' thought Jack as he discreetly took his love's hand. 'It certainly IS something to think about.'  
  
A.N: WOOOOO FUN CHAPTER WITH A CLIFF HANGER OH MY GOD WHOS THE PERSON?!!!!!!! I know you're all just BURNING with curiosity (sarcasm there) but you'll all have to wait...you'll find out in good time... Bye my preciouses.  
  
-!-Alarice-!- 


	14. WHO!

Mush rubbed his eyes and yawned as he turned on the computer. It was seven o'clock in the friggin morning and Kid Blink, who had decided to take all the covers on the bed for himself during the night, had awakened him. He didn't have to be up for another two hours! Damnit, that's the point of working on Broadway at NIGHT sleep in during the DAY.  
  
He grumbled to himself as he typed his e-mail address and password into yahoo and waited for it to sign him in.  
  
"Dumb search engine excuse for an e-mail service," he mumbled when the site finally opened. "Stupid junk mail.stupid surveys." He clicked on the newest survey and began to read.  
  
"Ho.Ly. SHIT!" WHAT THE HELL THAT COULDN'T BE  
  
"Mush?" Specs stumbled out the kitchen, carrying a bowl of Grape Nuts. "Something wrong?"  
  
Mush made a sound at the back of his throat and pointed to the computer screen. Specs looked, spooning some cereal into his mouth and read what Mush was pointing to. A second later he spit out the cereal.  
  
"SHIT!!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Dutchy had come out of the shower, rubbing his hair against a towel. He looked from the open-mouthed Mush to the shocked Specs to the Grape Nut covered computer screen.  
  
"Guysss I thought you said next time you were going to play spit chewed up food at the computer you'd let me know!"  
  
Both of the boys pointed simultaneously at the computer screen and Dutchy walked over to read.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"You know nobody can sleep in this house with people screaming at household appliances ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Skittery walked out of his room still only wearing his D&D boxers.  
  
"LOOKIT THE SCREEN!"  
  
Skittery looked and started to laugh.  
  
"Why that sonuvagun..."  
  
"Guys?" Blink walked out of the bedroom, putting his eyepatch on his eye. "Something wrong?"  
  
"You'll never believe who's in Santa Fe with Jack..." 


	15. Itey Random Bunny

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com  
  
To: LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com,  
P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com,  
Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com,  
FastAsianFeet@aol.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com,  
MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com,  
Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com,  
LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Giuseppi bahhh I'm sooo Italian  
  
middle name? Sergio woo go sucky middle names!  
  
last name? Marchesiello...Dude I have the world's longest name...  
  
nicknames? Itey because I'm Itey-alian YEAHH  
  
Spell your name backwards] Olleisehcram Yeti GUYS GUYS GUYS I'M BIG FOOT!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
[Where do you live?]: In a box at the edge of the world with my penguin named Fred and my llama named Harold. Dudes, everybody's said this at least fifteen times!  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Crazy, Funkadelic, MonkeyMan, Supercalifragalisticexpealidocious!  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: PINK cause I'm a hazard to myself don't let me get meeeeee I don't know...  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: Horse haha  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I've stayed up for a week once when I chewed on the coffee filter  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Yeah I fly there everyday with my wings...nah, I'm not in Belgium guess where I AM?  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: PINEAPPLE  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: It's blue and I glued all these wiggly plastic eyes on it and a buncha feathers and had Snitch embroider an I on it. IT'S ALWAYS WATCHING YOU MUHAHAHA  
  
[Brush]: Yeah I stopped using those  
  
[Toothbrush]: green and says "Smile You've got BRACES" on it...i need a new toothbrush guys...  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: A braided braclet Mush made for me when he decided to be Martha Stewart for a week, a nose ring and a silver ring that Jack gave me.  
  
[Pillow cover]: It's the Italian Flag sometimes, sometimes it's blue, sometimes it's a lovely flavor I like to call Tangerine...  
  
[Blanket]: it's all fuzzy and green and WARM and YAY I'm so digusting... [Coffee cup]: It's this one with a Moose on it and it says Wheres the Bananas?  
  
[Sunglasses]: no I don't wear them  
  
[Underwear]: VIDEO GAME no wait that's skittery...  
  
[Shoes]: leather brown YAY no wait that's specs...  
  
[Handbag]: FLAMIN PINK no wait that's spot...  
  
[Favorite top]: RED ...yeah it is...  
  
[Favorite pants]: jeans fellas  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: its called Tommy for MEN so it's not perfume!  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Something Jack burned for me  
  
[Tattoos]: One on my upper arm...it's the Japanese symbol for banana...yeah I am serious...  
  
[Piercings]: My nose holla  
  
[Wearing]: A black shirt with a white breast pocket, jeans and sneakers...but my socks are green WOOO  
  
[Hair]: Blehbloo  
  
[Makeup]: No, no no...though I should put some on...HAHAHA SPOT  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: Nobody yet but yes he'll be there as soon as he gets out of the shower  
  
[In my head]: thoughts of him in the shower...wow that's tight...  
  
[Wishing]: I can see my roomies faces when they read this  
  
[After this]: Well I'm not showering...  
  
[Talking to]: Nobody. Though there's this really scary bug on the floor and I asked him to go but he replied not today and proceded to yell profanities at the snake.  
  
[Eating:] Popcorn  
  
[Do you like candles]: looky there they're lit  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: annnnnnnnd here we go [Do you like incense]: no it makes me sneeze dumbasses  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: I'm afraid of my boyfriend...  
  
[Fetishes]: Cowboys...  
  
Do you like sex? Hell mother fucking yes  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: he's in the shower  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: BUGGY  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want the llamas of America to be free.  
  
[Do you believe in love]: yeah why not  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: eh sure  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: nah  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Hi  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: We're visiting Las Vegas sooooooo  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- Oh all the time to the strangers on the street to my mother to my llamas and the irish midget who lives in my head  
  
Who are your enemies- POP music  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- Britney Spears ew  
  
Who have you known the longest- Jacky Boy ahhaa I bit off Spots nickname  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- My midget!  
  
Who do you trust- Jack  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- my BOYfriend  
  
Who Makes you laugh- I make everyone laugh! INCLUDING MYSELF AH HAHAHAHAHA! Dutchy...  
  
Who makes you cry- SPOT HE HOIRTS MY FEELINS nah no one  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- They all help me cause I HEART THEM  
  
Who has been there for you- Jack head  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specsadoodledee  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- SPOT cause hes a DUMBASS I love you! Why am I picking on you.well I love you!  
  
Who back you up in a lie- oh they allll can  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- Those guys that live in my house and Jack  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- those guys that live in separate states and Spot  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- oh we are close baby  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- no I don't think so no  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Me? Say something seriously? No I dun tink so  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- WAR HUH GOOD GOD YA'LL WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR ABSOLUTLY NOTHIN' SING IT AGAIN BOY!  
  
Who do you always get along with- Everybody cause I love everyone! LET'S SING A SONG BARNEY!!!  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Jack for dating me...ooops, did I just say that out loud?  
  
Smartest- Specs head  
  
Dumbest- Sarah bitch  
  
Nicest- Girls- no nonononono Boys- Mushy McDoodle Hopper  
  
Sweetest- Mush!  
  
Meanest- spot nad hes proud  
  
Hottest- Jack ooo yeah baby mmmhmmm  
  
Cutest- I like BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE  
  
Ugliest- Sarah gah  
  
Most Hyper- DUTCHY MISHALALA  
  
Craziest- DutchOOOOOOOli  
  
Shyest- Mush  
  
Most Outgoing- Spotillia  
  
Most Immature- Mezolola  
  
Most Annoying- ME!!!!!  
  
Most UNderstanding- MushyBug  
  
Funniest- Dutchet  
  
Shortest- awww Spotty  
  
Tallest- Skittzilla  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? I don't own anything but weird things...I mean the homeless would even turn them away...  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? JACK haha  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
I think the real question is who's the one person who could stand mE for twenty four hours  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? I think I'd call Batman...  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick? Haaaaaaaaa oh the plans I have...  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? ROBIN WILLIAMS  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? I think I would go walking through the streets naked.  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? Stand Up damnit  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? Well my hair would cooperate and I guess I'd bring myself down to about a five...  
  
What is your dream career? Stand Up comedian!  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Uh...moodle  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?  
  
Bare Naked Ladies! Is that their name anymore? What's their names? I don't know.Smash Mouth?! OR OR OR OR WEIRD AL  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
Jacky Boy.  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Summer cause I can wear a speedo without those stares  
  
pop or punk? PUNK hocker  
  
rock or rap? rock heavy metallyicious  
  
23. New York or L.A.? NEW YORK L.A is only good for the Comedy Shop...  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Hersheys!  
  
25. dogs or cats? purr  
  
26. Britney or Christina? DIE HOS DIE DIE DIE but Britney more AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? I'm usually having sex by then...Letterman  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV haha fooled ya neither  
  
29. country or classical? Ew. Jack likes country. I'm going to have to dump him...no I don't think so  
  
30. day or night? mid afternoon  
  
31. lake or ocean? ocean  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? PANCAKES  
  
33. soccer or football? Football TACKLE MEEEEEE  
  
34. baseball or swimming? SPEEDOS  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? chocoalte  
  
36. sugar or spice? sugar...how do you think I got like this?  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Do whatever the hell you want  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? I wanna be LEO BLOOM ahhhh go Producers go Producers go Producers GO GO!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? A fucking cowboy  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? ::sings:: if I had a million dollars!! ::waits for the echo:: oh screw it  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I was de-pantsed in public WOOOOOOOO  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah ow  
  
44. run into a wall? yeah I'm a moron  
  
45. sleep walked? No but this one time this really tall guy did in the house and he jumped on me and I went AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and he didn't wake up...  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Ur no  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Pffft yea  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? YAY  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? No but I was in the fucking car when Jack did...  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Hell yeah and then laughed some more  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? I spit out a hamburger once...  
  
52. swallow a bug? Ants are good.  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? I resolved to shut up and no  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: yeah you may as well all know  
  
If so who? JACK  
  
How long: ONE YEAR FOCKERS  
  
Do you have a crush: ...  
  
If so, who: .  
  
How long have you liked them: BOODLEBEBADDLE  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Sarra Something  
  
Who was your first kiss: Sarra something  
  
Have you ever been dumped: Yeahhhhhhhhhhh Sarra: "eww you're gay" Me: Yeah...  
  
Have you ever dumped: yeah abuncha people  
  
Do you want to get married: I think we are  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: uh I got him...  
  
What will you name your kids?: HAHAHA kids.I AM A FUCKING KID  
  
What time is it? 11:02  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? Because we're in santa fe, he's in the shower and I was bored...now the question IS how you're going to get the grape nuts off the computer screen, if Mush's face is going to freeze that way, if Skittery'll stop laughing and who's going to wake Pie Eater up to tell him? HMMMMMMMM  
  
A.N. GAH sorry that took so damn long but yeah I have had a hard week...I've been shoved into a wall, a chair has fallen on me, my best friend went to VA and I wasn't in the best of moods...so unless you wanted it to be Itey and Jack were on a plane and the plane crashed into the house where Skittery Pie Eater blah blah blah lives and dragged itself all the way across to PA where Snitch was and killed him too, I didn't update. BUT I DID NOW!!!!! No shout Outs today though, I'm still in a bad mood and you'll probably get a bad one anyway... But HERE everybody who reviews gets a rose given to them by their favorite newsie if you tell me who that is and then you get them naked...SO YAY read review and tell me your favorite newsie.  
  
Good night my chickadees!  
  
-!-Alarice-!- 


	16. Swifty Damnit

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: FastAsianFeet@aol.com  
  
To: OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com,  
M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com,  
THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com,  
caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com,  
D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, MUDblood@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com,  
PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com,  
SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Chad...  
  
middle name? ...it's NOT Stuart...  
  
last name? Ok here's where I stop  
  
nicknames? Swifty damnit! Cause I'm so fast...which is why I'm on the U.S Olympic Track Team WOO GO ME! ...applaud damnit.  
  
Spell your name backwards] Ytfiws...ever notice how we're all Russian?  
  
[Where do you live?]: In Brooklyn in a jointed apartment with Boots and Snoddy...I never see anybody...  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Fast, Laid Back, Fun and EXCITING and on the market! COME ONE COME ALL...  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Oscar Delancy, my RIVAL...he's the only one who can beat me with ease...  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: A CHEETAH...cause it's fast. Get it? Wow corney...  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I don't stay up late, I race. If I don't race then I DIE...  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: ...actually yeah, I've been there for an Olympic training thing...  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: the quarter with the one of Kermit the Frog on the back...  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: black with red spots...its so dramatic...and inside is five dollars and fifteen cents, pics of my family and pics of people I never see  
  
[Brush]: ...why don't any of you guys own brushes? Mine's black  
  
[Toothbrush]: Green  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: I take it off when I race but a chain necklace and my earrings.... My GOD I am boring...  
  
[Pillow cover]: brown with birds and Chinese symbols on it.  
  
[Blanket]: It matches my pillow cover because I am just too nifty for my shirt...too nifty for my pants to oh oh too nifty... [Coffee cup]: there's a bird right and he's all RISE AND SHINE WOOO  
  
[Sunglasses]: they're blue!...they're...dude, they're blue.  
  
[Underwear]: right now they're boxers and they have running shoes on them  
  
[Shoes]: NIKE or ADIDAS or KMART NAME BRAND  
  
[Handbag]: hahaha...no  
  
[Favorite top]: My tight light blue muscle tee. I really AM too sexy...HOTTER THAN YOU JACK  
  
[Favorite pants]: jeans  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: my own sweat.  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Burned mix of theme songs from my favorite sitcoms I LOVE SITCOMS: Saved By the Bell, Seinfeld, King Of Queens, Friends, Will and Grace, The Nanny, Fresh Prince of Bell Air and AH so many more...  
  
[Tattoos]: Just the Chinese word for "fast" on my ankle.  
  
[Piercings]: I can't wear them when I race but I have twenty in total- left ear: earlobe, three above that one, cartlidge, one in the little spot of skin. Right ear: four above the earlobe, one of that cartlidge. Both my cheeks, my lip, my chin, both eyebrows, my tongue and both nipples. I told you I was sexy  
  
[Wearing]: Tight white sleeveless shirt, black sweatpants and my nikes. Just got done training woooo!  
  
[Hair]: Sweaty and gross =( I need a shower...  
  
[Makeup]: no, no, nonono thanks  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: Gaiteraide IS IT IN YOU!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!!! Boots ::walking by:: Gatorade moron.  
  
[In my head]: The soundtrack from Pippin  
  
[Wishing]: I could be out clubbing  
  
[After this]: going clubbing?  
  
[Talking to]: Boots, he's cooking in the kitchen  
  
[Eating:] Nothing, BOOTS WON'T LET ME he says I'll ruin my appetite...mother...  
  
[Do you like candles]: Yesyes  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: nonahnotreally... [Do you like incense]: It makes me itch...=D  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: o.O ah?  
  
[Fetishes]: EMINEM where the hell did that come from?  
  
Do you like sex? Love it actually =P  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Wouldn't YOU like to know?  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: Boots is over there...  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want somebody to drape me over their shoulders and run around the track with me.  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yeah...but it hasn't found me yet...  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: I don't know...cause apparently mine thinks he likes girls...  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: I know I have  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: ::sighs:: Boys  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: Erm...I would beat out Oscar Frickin Delancey in my race, be chosen as one of the finalists to go to the Olympics, and HE will turn gay, suddenly decide I am the only one he should be with and run off with me to Europe where we will live happily ever after THE END! YAY!!! =D!  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- Dude, I only talk TO my friends...  
  
Who are your enemies- OSCAR  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- FRED Oscar dumbass  
  
Who have you known the longest- Boots  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Bootsy Boy  
  
Who do you trust-Booooots and Snoddy  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- My boys?  
  
Who Makes you laugh- Boots, Dutchy, and Itey ( yeah I don't see them but I still talk to them...it's called IM durh!)  
  
Who makes you cry- Well ya'll know who...  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Everybody does cause Everybody Loves Swify! =D yay...  
  
Who has been there for you- Boots and Snod  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specs lol sorry everybodys' said him and the only time I've needed advice I asked him...so wow weird...  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- Spot because he'll print them up in a magazine and send them around Brooklyn and Manhattan...  
  
Who back you up in a lie- My home diggity boys...  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- Boots and Snoddy  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- The guys in Manhattan and those two in California...and the one who lives in PA...  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- yes. VERY.  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- No, I could not do that.  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- my roomies...well almost everything...  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Oscar  
  
Who do you always get along with- The Snod-meister and Shoes...I mean Boots...  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- I AM muhahahhaa  
  
Smartest- I've heard Specs...  
  
Dumbest- I take the fifth  
  
Nicest- Girls- I don't even know Sarah so none =P Girls suck... Boys- Mush, he sends me thinking of you cards =) he's a sweetie McSweetums  
  
Sweetest- Mush did I not make myself clear?  
  
Meanest- spot because...well he's frickin Spot...  
  
Hottest- =X ::blushes::  
  
Cutest- =)  
  
Ugliest- MEEEEE no I am the hottest and sexiest and cutest and just all around best damn looking ever.  
  
Most Hyper- ME  
  
Craziest- Everybody else  
  
Shyest- Mush awwwwwwww  
  
Most Outgoing- Snoddy...you don't know him...  
  
Most Immature- LES I know HIM ew...wish I didn't...  
  
Most Annoying- Les...and Oscar...  
  
Most UNderstanding- Boots  
  
Funniest- Itey Dutchy and Boots  
  
Shortest- Boots HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA well you are...  
  
Tallest- Skittery? Jack? Did one of you have a growth spurt or something? I dunno...  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Jerry Seinfeld  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
DAMN the Charleston...I don't know either...  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them? Snoddy  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? Captain Planet. He's my hero. Chasing bad guys down to zero...  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
Why would my dad come into my room? He's dead. Hehehehe...  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be?  
  
Monica from Friends cause I would be married to Chandler I LOVE CHANDLER  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Jump out a window  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? RUN  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I'd be funnier and I would...well I already am really sexy so...  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
Coach  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
Get into the Olympics and (YES ANOTHER THING) get my love  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? ::twitches::  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life? ::shrugs:: bah  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Spring TRACK STARTS IN SPRRRING  
  
pop or punk? ::spazzes::  
  
rock or rap? ::twitches and spazzes::  
  
23. New York or L.A.? New York holla  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? NO PIMPLES NO NO NO milk  
  
25. dogs or cats? cats  
  
26. Britney or Christina? no  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman is sexy  
  
28. MTV or VH1? neither  
  
29. country or classical? Classical AND Country =D yummers  
  
30. day or night? day  
  
31. lake or ocean? Lakes are fun  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Waffles are sexy  
  
33. soccer or football? Football do you SEE how hot people are?  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Baseball AND swimming oh yes  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla is always a good time  
  
36. sugar or spice? and everything nice =P  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Come on over and hump my leg  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? Forest in Forest Gump cause its all RUN FOREST RUN!!!!!!!...I'm going to hell for that...=D  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
::cries::  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
Buy Aragorn. ::growl::  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
I was running and running and I was ALMOST THERE when my shoe goes FLYING OFF and hits a pedestrian in the head, knocking him down into somebody else in the crowd which caused a chain reaction of people falling into one another, causing one to fall into the track, making all the people still running fall into each other...let's just say it's a good thing I run fast...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? No I never fall  
  
44. run into a wall? I'm not brain dead...  
  
45. sleep walked? Sleep ran! Nah...that's Boots haha  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Yeah =D  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? I favor those kinds  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? yeah can't have people know where I'm off to! muhahaha  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? nah  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Yeah, caused the computer screen to become sticky and my nose hurt...  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? no, if I had done that then the soda wouldn't have fizzed out my nose.  
  
52. swallow a bug? yum  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? I resolved to have a kiss from my lova on New Years Eve...he's still not my lover and it's been two years =(  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: no, I am in between boys at the moment  
  
If so who? Monkeymen...  
  
How long: my longest relationship was fifteen months!  
  
Do you have a crush: yeah where have you been  
  
If so, who: Ha.dyhahaha  
  
How long have you liked them: two years bitch  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Eh I don't remmeber  
  
Who was your first kiss: same  
  
Have you ever been dumped: yeah of course who hasn't. I mean even wonderboy probably married to crazy itey Jack has been dumped...  
  
Have you ever dumped: yeahhhh  
  
Do you want to get married: eh  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: I don't like these questions... What will you name your kids?: Fred the Monkey I don't know...  
  
What time is it? 6:30 I'M HUNGRY DAMNIT  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? Because I was hungry 


	17. Boots Drama Queen

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: MUDblood@aol.com,  
  
To: FastAsianFeet@aol.com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com,  
LendMeYourLass0@aol.com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com,  
P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com, THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com,  
Glumandumb@yahoo.com, caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com,  
GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com, D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com,  
PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, Sn33zy43457@aol.com, CarpeDium@aol.com,  
SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? My name's Derek...but OUR name is Mud lmao don't ask...  
  
middle name? Nahhh  
  
last name? Johnson. You know it's an actor's name ::strikes a pose::  
  
nicknames? Boots ...people find that fact I wear boots funny  
  
Spell your name backwards] Nosnhoj "Stoob" Kered How exotic, I might just use that when shooting movies  
  
Swifty: ::walking by:: I didn't know porn counted as a real movie  
  
o.O  
  
[Where do you live?]: in Brooklyn with two roommates who are so hoplessly in love with one another it's sickening. Course one of them still thinks he's straight but whatever.  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Honest, blunt, talented, agoodcook. Made that one word =)  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Your own enemy is yourself. OOT DIDDY DIDDY OOT DIDDY DOO.  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: I want a snake. A big snake. With green and black dots  
  
Swifty: ::walking by:: No way in hell ever That's what you think.  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I stay awake days straight cause I'm too cool. YEAH  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: I don't have enough money to see Manhattan  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: dimes cause they're small like me...but they cost more than a nickel HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: FULL OF DIMES  
  
[Brush]: I borrow Swifty's  
  
[Toothbrush]: red and rubbery  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: a bracelet Mush braided for me...it's black orange and blue...I'm so OG aren't I guys?!  
  
[Pillow cover]: SPONGEBOB SQUAREASS!  
  
[Blanket]: Snitch sewed it for me =D a bunch of different colored patches and cloths and stuff...I love my little Crafty Snitcheroo [Coffee cup]: CAFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE sorry my Boston blood is catching up with me...er, no  
  
[Sunglasses]: Dark black shades. I look like my man Will Smith in them  
  
[Underwear]: At the moment they're the 7-up boxers. I am so cool with my 7-Up boxers on.  
  
Swifty ::walking by:: they're the only things you're wearing dumbass  
  
That's not true! I'm wearing my sunglasses too =D  
  
[Shoes]: BOOOOOOOOOOOTS  
  
[Handbag]: People are so gay lol I love Spot...  
  
[Favorite top]: It's red with the number TWO on it in white. It's so purty  
  
[Favorite pants]: size fourteen jeans even though I'm a size something else  
  
Swifty: Six  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: I don't know...whatever Snoddy has =)  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Cher YOU GO GIRLFRIEND I love Cher...  
  
[Tattoos]: no none nooooooo needles pain NO  
  
[Piercings]: one in my right ear but I usually forget to put it in  
  
[Wearing]: ...Swifty already told you  
  
[Hair]: bleh  
  
[Makeup]: I don't wear make up ew  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: ONLY COCA COLA  
  
[In my head]: I think I'm a banana treeeeeee I'm going slightly maddddddd  
  
[Wishing]: I could be with my good old fashioned lover boy in California HEARTS TO YOU SNIPESHOOTER DEAR!  
  
[After this]: Making a call to my lova or having cybersex with my lova or imagining my lova nekid...  
  
[Talking to]: I'm iming the fools all over the world- Bumlets, Snitch, Crutchy and Race...nobody's heard from Jack or Itey... [Eating:] I just finished eating the roast beef, mashed potatoes and beans I whipped up for us  
  
[Do you like candles]: ::tears up:: no need for them anymore SOB  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Never really was a fan no [Do you like incense]: Yeahh  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: I can't STAND blood  
  
[Fetishes]: dimes  
  
Do you like sex? I think I haven't had sex for so long, I've become a virgin again  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Snipeshooter  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: Swifty loser has no where else to go  
  
Swifty: snoddy's in the showwwer getting ready for his DATE with a GIRL  
  
So go join him.  
  
o.O  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want it to be turned into dimes  
  
[Do you believe in love]: ::gasp:: Do you beLIEVE in life after love!  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: yesyes  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: erh  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: I understand EVERYTHING ahahaha  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: I want Snipeshooter to come back from California or something I don't know I SOUND LIKE SKITTERY EW  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- oh all the frickin time  
  
Who are your enemies- I already told you- your own worst enemy is YOURSELF damnit! LISTEN!  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- the dentist  
  
Who have you known the longest- Snitchy Pie  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Snipeshooter and Swifty  
  
Who do you trust- Snipes Swifty and Snitch  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- those guys  
  
Who Makes you laugh- those people over there  
  
Who makes you cry- the hobos on the street  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Since friends will be friends, and when you're in trouble they give you care and attention all of them  
  
Who has been there for you- Snipes and Snitch  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Haha I'm not going to say Specs! I'm going to say...ITEY  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- Snipeshooter  
  
Who back you up in a lie- All of my homies  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- those two who live with me over there  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- SNIPESHOOTER COME BACK!  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- distanst wise...well if you can't answer that you should go suck a carrot  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- nosir  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- I'm the quiet type =) ...they all always disagree with me anyway =(  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Snoddy over his sexuality hahahhaa  
  
Who do you always get along with- MEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Jack for standing up to the high school that one time...  
  
Smartest- Specs probably  
  
Dumbest- me which is why I am an aspiring actor  
  
Nicest- Girls- ha Boys- Snipeshooter angel sweetheart apple pie  
  
Sweetest- Mush really IS because he sends me cards and letters too...though Snipeshooter sent me a bouquet of flowers once...  
  
Meanest- Oh I don't know maybe SPOT? He scares me...I don't feel safe at night!  
  
Hottest- who do you think  
  
Cutest- my angel  
  
Ugliest- me!  
  
Most Hyper- those guys in Manhattan  
  
Craziest- Everybody's off their rockers a bit...there are lights on but the owners aren't home...all a few spots short of a dalmation, a few twigs short of a bush, a few bricks short of a chimney...  
  
Shyest- Mush hes so adorable  
  
Most Outgoing- me cause I'm an actor! ::POSES!::  
  
Most Immature- The little person  
  
Most Annoying- him too  
  
Most UNderstanding- Snipeshooter  
  
Funniest- all of them  
  
Shortest- ME!  
  
Tallest- Jack?  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to? I don't OWN anything, I'm POOR, I have to use SWIFTY'S deoderant!  
  
Swifty: that explains a lot...  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take? Snipeshooter =(  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Sniiiiipeshoooterrrr and I would go see him like Skittery did to Snitch but I have no money...I want money...WHATS MONEY LOOK LIKE! I have a bunch of dimes...  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call? Channel Five news. I want publicity.  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick? I already have  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? How about I'd stay me. I LIKE ME!!!! I should have a shirt...  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Change my name to Heels  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Act dumbass  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I am CONTENT! Isn't that a surprise.  
  
Swifty: And incredibly boring  
  
Would my boot up your ass be more excting?  
  
What is your dream career? Actor! And I mean in the movies man not like Mush all glittery on Broadway bah  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
be successssful  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be? Good Charolete  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
Snipeshooter  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? Feeling hot hothot  
  
pop or punk? punk yeahh  
  
rock or rap? rock  
  
23. New York or L.A.? LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? White ;)  
  
25. dogs or cats? woof  
  
26. Britney or Christina? skanks  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Lenoo  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV  
  
29. country or classical? No thanks ::cringes::  
  
30. day or night? dawn  
  
31. lake or ocean? Ocean...Pacific...  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? pancakes  
  
33. soccer or football? Rugby YEAH  
  
34. baseball or swimming? swimming  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? Vanilla  
  
36. sugar or spice? Gimme some suga haha  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Go eat a duck  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? ANYTHING just give me SOMETHING can't you recognise a desperate person when you read their survey?!  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like? He's in California dumbass  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars? Buy lots and lots of stuff so I could leave it to people when I die  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I was chatting it up at an audition with these infamous casting directors and I was trying to be witty and said that there were 52 states in the U.S...and I even listed them all but guys...Pourto Rico right? It's not a state. And apparently neither is Canada...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah I'm clumsy  
  
44. run into a wall? but I'm not daft  
  
45. sleep walked? Yeah once or twice  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? ::smiles broadly:: wha?  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? yeah  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? perhappppppppps  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? With whose car? I DON'T HAVE ONE  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Yes sir  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? Yeah I went off laughing because of that...  
  
52. swallow a bug? that's gross it is  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? You know I did I resolved to grow and then I didn't so what?  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: yeah  
  
If so who? Snipeshooter  
  
How long: one year and two months  
  
Do you have a crush: dumbass  
  
If so, who: .........  
  
How long have you liked them: a million years  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Geena...she was ugly  
  
Who was your first kiss: Geena...she liked to try to rip my tongue out. I heard she went off with and nice Masochist and they're quite happy together  
  
Have you ever been dumped: sure  
  
Have you ever dumped: no...I AM THE LOSER ::dramatic swoon!::...yeah!  
  
Do you want to get married: Do YOU wnt to get married?  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: I'm already out with him What will you name your kids?: They shall ALL be named after various types of shoes- Adidas, Sandles, Sneakers, Loafers, Nike...Hey it can happen...  
  
What time is it? 9:45 PM  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? Swifty made me do it  
  
A.N: Heyyy so yes I have been bad ::cowers in a corner:: but my week SUCKED, just one bad hectic thing after another happening, leaving me no time to write...that and the fact that Swifty's survey just wasn't working and I was so adamant about getting his done and argh yes. I know these two aren't the best but things are going to happen in the next chapter...some unexpected thing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAY I LOVE BEING EVIL so anywho, shoutouts, as promised:  
  
Nakia-Aidan Sun- YES YOU WON YOU WON YOU FREAKING WON TO THE INFINITY! I promise you did you're so great! And as promised ::gives her nekkid racetrack and a red rose:: HAVE FUN WITH BOTH OF THEM!!! Hahaha, you are too wonderful in your reviews, keep it going I love reading them.  
  
ShakesEE: I LOVE YOUUU you're too funny...your reviews always make me smile =D see like that and everything...so you get THIS ::sends over nekkid davey looking all sexy carrying a pink rose:: SEE THAT'S FOR YOU!! Both of them! And don't worry, THE story will be up soon...I hope you liked this chapter and the one before REVIEW! Thank you!  
  
Klinoa: thanks for the review, it was nice of you.  
  
SpotLover421: HEYHI I'm glad you enjoyed the pairing...I was worried about people's reactions =X but because you review, you get ::nekkid Spot holding a pretty pretty rose:: if you like roses anyway...if you don't...well hopefully you like Spot I mean ::stares at your name:: just making an assumption...  
  
Shadowlands: So you enjoyed it being Itey? Thanks for your heart going out to me, aand I am glad it waasn't literal I mean what a mess...I'd be cleaning for days...oh look what I just pulled out of my pocket...  
::skittery walks on over naked, bearing a blood red rose:: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Inquistive: EVERYTHING ROCKS you rock...and of course naked Dutchy rocks the hizouse...  
::naked!dutchy prances over to Ink and hands her a rose:: have fun with him muhahahahaha thanks for the review =)  
  
Obsessed Wit' Aaron Lohr: You are too kind hahah, I'm sorry you weren't feeling too hot =( made me sad to hear...wanna naked Mush?! HERE!  
::mush walks over holding a rose and some soup so you feel better:: Keep reviewing, they make me glad and smile.  
  
Liams Kitten: STDSTDSTDSTD! You know I heart and lung and liver your reviews to the millionth times thirty four plus .5th power...so YAY here's your naked newsie  
::sends naked mush again carrying a wow PINKISH RED colored rose JUST as you ordered:: hahahaha I LOVE YOUUUUUU deario whos my ANGEL head Magoogle!!!  
  
Kellyanne: dude you know how much I heart your reviews nutjob, reviewing Detention fifteen million times =P lol I love your reviews man and yes to zazzzm, why did it even bother reading if it says slash...::shrugs:: damn I don't know your favorite newsie...I owe you a naked newsie bearing a rose, remind me k?  
  
I hope you all keep reading, I promise I'll try to update sooner and better. 


	18. SLAM

A.N/Warning: Ok guys, just wanna let you all know there is a LOT of cursing in this chapter...Just thought I'd warn you...  
  
SLAM!  
  
Swifty jumped, throwing his bowl of Fruit Loops into the air. He glared at them, as though by staring they would levitate back into the bowl. Who the HELL would break the "no slamming" rule?  
  
"I'll give her fruitcake, fruitcake up her little pansy ass!"  
  
Snoddy walked into the kitchen, throwing his keys against the microwave and his hat into the sink. Swifty raised an eyebrow as he watched him stalk across the fruit loop ridden floor to the refrigerator, where he proceeded to open the door so hard that it swung back, closing on his fingers.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Swifty said sweetly, smiling at him. Snoddy glared, sucking three of his fingers. "Who're you buying fruitcake?" The glare deepened.  
  
'OOOOO, if I didn't love him...'  
  
"Fuck off Swift."  
  
Swifty shook his head, still smiling. "What would I be if I did that?"  
  
"A good person?"  
  
"On the contrary my dear friend!" Swifty said, stepping in the way of Snoddy, who had begun to walk out of the kitchen. "That would make me a BAD person, a person who didn't care about other people which is just not a good thing to do!"  
  
Snoddy shook his head and walked back to the refrigerator. Swifty stared at his ass and then scolded himself for letting his mind wander. Snoddy was having trouble...must help Snoddy...DAMN his ass was fine...  
  
Shaking his head, he pushed himself ontop of the counter and put his chin in his hands. "If I guess will ya tell me?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be watching gay porn or something?"  
  
Swifty clapped his hands. "Yay a yes! Ok so you...got fired?"  
  
"Why are there fruit loops all over the fucking floor?"  
  
"I see you're still a proud employee of Walmart...your computer break?"  
  
"Why is there no cheese in this god damned fridge?!"  
"Uh huh...Judy broke up with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I WIN I WIN!" Swifty clapped his hands again, jumped off the counter and spun.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"So another one bites the dust! What's this, the third one in how many months?"  
  
"Shut up!" Snoddy slammed the fridge shut again. "MY GODDAMNED HAND!"  
  
"You should really stop doing that Snod, I don't think it's working."  
  
"Well you don't have to rub salt into my wound!"  
  
"And YOU shouldn't make faces, it could freeze that way."  
  
"Can't you stop smiling?"  
  
"No." Swifty smiled harder and Snoddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please Swifty...I was in love with her."  
  
Swifty rolled HIS eyes and made an exasperated noise.  
  
"You've loved the last ten girls who've dumped you man."  
  
"No but THIS time-"  
  
"Was the REAL one, the one I was going to settle down with and have fifteen kids with and three dogs, if I can get an allergy medicine that works, the ONE I was going to live with in my quaint two story home in the suburbs with the little white fence running around our thirty-five acres of grass which would KILL my allergies by the way, until the day we both die lying side by side on our bed holding hands with the home made quilt cushioning our fine asses." Swifty ended with another spin and bowed.  
  
"You're not funny man."  
  
"Of course I'm not, I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"You don't know what it's like."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No. You don't."  
  
"Yes I do man."  
  
"NO you FUCKING don't!"  
  
Swifty's smile slid away from his face. Snoddy's eyes were overly bright and he looked like he was about to punch a hole through his head.  
  
"You don't know what love is Swifty because you like BOYS. You're unnatural I'M NOT UNNATURAL I LOVE GIRLS I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! No matter what THEY think..." Snoddy trailed off and looked away from Swifty.  
  
It felt like all the air had left Swifty's stomach. Snoddy had never blown up at him like that. Swifty had seen Snoddy lose his temper loads of times with everything that moved, but it had never been at him. They were best friends, brothers...And it never seemed to matter that he was gay before...  
  
"You're wrong Snoddy. I DO know what love is. I know how it feels to want somebody to love you back. Just because I'm GAY doesn't mean I DON'T FEEL."  
  
"What FUCKING ever Swifty! WHAT FUCKING EVER don't make fucking fun of me!"  
  
"I'm SORry I did but you were acting so CHEERFUL that I just wanted to join in! What the hell did Judy say that made you so mad?"  
  
"None of your god damned business." Snoddy started to leave the kitchen again, but Swifty was...well faster...and beat him to the door.  
  
He stood in the narrow doorway with his hands over his hips and glared at him.  
  
"No Snoddy, it IS some of my god damned business. I'm your best friend, I'm your brother and you just took some cheap shot at MY sexuality so it must be bad. So tell me what the fuck is wrong before you lose me too."  
  
"She said I was gay." Swifty blinked. He hadn't expected Snoddy to actually reply...  
  
"She called me a fruitcake and said I woulld've given her AIDS if I were actually able to have sex with her. Which is how it started. Couldn't...but FUCK IT I'm not gay! I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND I LOVED HER."  
  
Swifty shook his head slowly, staring straight into Snoddy's eyes. "It might have been bitchy of her to break up with you and call you a friuit cake and say anything else you're not telling me she said...but you weren't in love with her. You don't know what love is. You don't know yet...not yet. And don't you dare tell me I don't know how to love. Don't even say it."  
  
"YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID GAY PRICK! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?"  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch, don't you get it? DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT?"  
  
"GET WHAT?!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
The silence that followed Swifty's confession vibrated in their ears. They just stared at one another, Snoddy's face filled with shock and Swifty's filled with anger.  
  
"Now," said Swifty, breaking the stillness "If you don't mind, I have a race to win and I won't let some angry, conceited, high and mighty thinks- hes-straight- HOUSEmate get in my way of that." And with that he turned away and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
A.N: WOOOOOOO I'm such a horrible monkey person!!! I haven't updated I know I know AND I AM LEAVING YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFF HANGER!!! BUT I can honestly say that you'll get Snoddy's survey tomorrow, Something AND Snipeshooter's survey Friday andandand Detention (for those of you who are reading it) in a week. PARTAY DOWN!! WOOOOO...I hope you guys all liked this chapter...I LOVE YOU PEOPLE that's why I write haha... OK So I know the only reason you llamas read AND review is to read the shout outs so here they be...  
  
Kellyanne: HEYHEY ::hugs hugs:: You are too crazy...crazy bunny hehe. I love your reviews, they make me smile and laugh mucho, and they're soooo sweet...and I love talking to you hHAHAHHA you're a funny llama...I send you many pieces of chocolate and bottles of pickles for your review and friendship hahahahhaha...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW  
  
Shadowlands: Heyyy you are so cool...love your reviews muchos mas MUCHOS...oh cause you asked how old Boots was hehe...well he's 19, trying to make it in Plays...not musicals plays. OH and I didn't mean ANY offense when I said about Dumbest: me cause I'm an aspiring actor cause I'm an aspiring actress and everybody says I'm dumb to be hahahaha...and hehe your Dutchy muse has the hots for me? HEHEHE thanks for the review =D  
  
Liams Kitten: You are insane. MY PSYCHO LITTLE MONKEY!!! ::HUGGLES:: I love you! I LOVE YOU!!! More than bananas love the tree RIGHT DUTCHY?!  
  
Itey!Muse: WHEEEE I CAN SING!!  
  
Me: Yes you can sweetie  
  
Race!Muse: No he can't.  
  
Me: YES he CAN Race...  
  
Specs!Muse: ::clears throat:: ahem ::sings:: SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME ME MODDA?!?!??!  
  
ME: GAH guys STOP Alanna's gonna get all MAD and stuff cause this has nothing to do with her shout out...and the fact that Itey's in it doesn't help...  
  
Itey!Muse: HOLLA BACK YO  
  
NO ONE SAID HOLLA  
  
STDSTDSTD I love you psychorabbit  
  
Nakia-Aidan Sun: AHHH ::hugs:: You're such a loyal reviewer!! MAKES ME SOO SOO HAPPY!!! Whenever I get a review of yours I do a little dance. I REALLY DO I PROMISE I DO! Yeah...hehe thank you sooo much and I hope you liked it =X THANKS!!!!  
  
SpotLover421: Ohhh man you great! You've been reading since the very beginning, haven't you?! Ahhh hahaha WE GO WAY BACK THEN WE DO haha JUST WAIT I think you'll like what happens Boots/Snipes wise...he...he...he.THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Obsessed Wit' Aaron Lohr: AHH what would I do without your reviews?! AND your stories! YAY I am so glad we're friends man! YOU ROCK...thanks for the review, they make me all happy...whenever I get one I think my heart races and I jump up and down a little bit...HAHHAHA LOVE YOU I hope you liked it!  
  
Chicago: AHHHHH ::glomps:: I've missed you like an old lactose intolerant man misses cheese! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEFT ME!!!!!! Lol, I am so glad you're still reading and even reviewing and I can't believe you think this is one of your favorites! Makes me glad and happy =D! You see the smiley!? I hope you liked it thanks for the review  
  
ShakesEE: AWWWWWW sweetie pie magoogle poodle baby!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TO PIECES don't mind me a bit hyper and whatnot...I love your reviews...they're funnier AND longer than my freaking stories man! DUDE too wonderful...I am so glad we talk hahaha =D you rock my hizous...I hope you liked it thanks for the review and Boots is 19! 


	19. Snoddy Pissed OFF

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 9/30/02 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sn33zy43457@aol.com  
  
To: MUDblood@aol.com,FastAsianFeet@aol.com,  
OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com,  
M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com,  
THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com,  
caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com,  
D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, CigarSTEALer@aol.com,  
CarpeDium@aol.com, SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com,  
h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Bernard...  
  
middle name? Who's asking?  
  
last name? Peterson =P  
  
nicknames? Snoddy on account of my allergies to...everything...  
  
Spell your name backwards] Yddons...why do ALL our nicknames end in frickin Y? Doesn't it just PISS YOU OFF?! Or maybe EVERYTHING pisses me off I wouldn't KNOW because I CAN'T LOVE A GIRL...never mind...  
  
[Where do you live?]: In a lovely apartment with my best friend BOOTS and some other ASSHOLE  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Tough, angry, stubborn, ME.  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Swifty -_-  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: A Chocolate Lab which is loyal and doesn't talk  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: til tomorrow...that makes no sense does it?  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Up yours AND your mothers!  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: Why am I answering these questions?!?!...pennys are cute though  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: empty. That's mainly it...  
  
[Brush]: Black and sexy are the words that come to mind  
  
[Toothbrush]: deep purple  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: Uh I don't WEAR Jewelry, I'm STRAIGHT ok?  
  
[Pillow cover]: Lord of the Rings pillow cover...it's damn nice too ok?  
  
[Blanket]: Brown with an orange trim that SOMEbody got me for my birthday...too bad I don't reMEMber who [Coffee cup]: I don't drink no friggin coffee, I drink TEA  
  
[Sunglasses]: I love my CSI sunglasses. I feel like a real FBI/CSI agent in them. Stop laughing.  
  
[Underwear]: Black briefs because ya'll know REAL men wear BREIFS  
  
[Shoes]: nikes or something I don't know...don't really check...  
  
[Handbag]: Uh No but I'm sure if you look in Swifty's closet, you'll find he was lying about something...  
  
[Favorite top]: It's black and says BROOKLYN in bold white stencil letters- Brooklyn pride yo  
  
[Favorite pants]: my black jeans which is what got my last girlfriend...knew I never should've taken them off  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Axe...can't keep the girls off me  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Bright Eyes...they ARENT A GAY BAND  
  
[Tattoos]: Yeah I have FIVE- The elvish number nine for my LOTR bretherin on my right hip, An "S" with two wings coming out of either side on my left ab, the Japanese symbol for tough nails on my stomach, THE ring tattooed around my right pointer finger (that one hurt like a monkey's BITCH), and an eye on my right shoulder blade. Thank you, I know my body IS a work of art.  
  
[Piercings]: I have none. -_-  
  
[Wearing]: a blue button down shirt and jeans. I'd be wearing my hat too if it weren't in the sink. Don't ask.  
  
[Hair]: I don't know, brushed?  
  
[Makeup]: NOOOOO NEVER  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: my tongue dumbass  
  
[In my head]: This Brilliant Dance  
  
[Wishing]: I knew what was up people's asses today...including mine...  
  
[After this]: I WOULD be going to Swifty's race if he weren't such a dumbass  
  
[Talking to]: Nobody. My away message is up  
  
[Eating:] NOTHING. Nothing's in my MOUTH so how can I be EATing something?!  
  
[Do you like candles]: ALLERGIES  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Used to [Do you like incense]: Actually no, you see, you may find this hard to beLIEVE but I am allergic...  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: Probably allergic to that too  
  
[Fetishes]: GIRLS and PORN  
  
Do you like sex? Of COURSE I always have sex all the time! I am like one of those sex machines that can't be turned off like...like COWboy or something  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: None of your damn bussiness  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: some embroidered pillow or something I dunno  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: EAT ME  
  
[Do you believe in love]: Yeah too bad I apparently don't know what it IS  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: Yeah  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: YEAH  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: The sick and twisted mind of assholes  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: Judy'll get back together with me...or any girl from the past three months  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- I didn't use to til today if you know what I mean  
  
Who are your enemies- Swifty.  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- Hahaha GUESS  
  
Who have you known the longest- Pie Eater  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Pie Eater and...well only Pie Eater now  
  
Who do you trust- Nobody now  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- You know you picked a really bad day to ask me these "friends" questions ok?  
  
Who Makes you laugh- DUTCHY and ONLY Dutchy!  
  
Who makes you cry- I DON'T cry Who helps you when you are in trouble- I can stand on my own two damn feet thanks Who has been there for you- ::shrugs::  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Specs who DOESN'T call you names. And Pie Eater who's NICE.  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- Swifty he'll just LAUGH  
  
Who back you up in a lie- I don't know because I don't lie unlike most people I KNOW  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- Boots and that other one  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- Pie and I miss his ass BUT NOT IN THAT WAY damnit  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Further from yeah  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- Nope. Unlike most.  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Used to be my best friend but oh well that's over with apparantly  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- Swifty.  
  
Who do you always get along with- Everybody else.  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Jack or something I don't know  
  
Smartest- Specs I guess  
  
Dumbest- Swifty  
  
Nicest- Girls- Judy...I miss her  
  
Boys- Pie Eater and Mush  
  
Sweetest- Mush  
  
Meanest- Swifty  
  
Hottest- GIRLS urh Cynthia I guess  
  
Cutest- Probably Darleen I dunno  
  
Ugliest- Swifty.  
  
Most Hyper- People who eat sugar  
  
Craziest- same  
  
Shyest- Mush  
  
Most Outgoing- jack  
  
Most Immature- Swifty  
  
Most Annoying- Swifty  
  
Most UNderstanding- Not Swifty.  
  
Funniest- Dutchy and Pie Eater  
  
Shortest- Spot  
  
Tallest- Spot.  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Used to be to my BROTHER but I got DISOWNED apparently so the frickin HOMLESS now  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
Some girl that I LOVE  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
MUSH you read that MORON?!  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
Ghostbusters  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
JUDY. YEAH.  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? Frodo.  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex? Nothing. I would be a girl. And I have no problem with girl's bodies as I am a straight as a fucking pin! OK?!  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be? Fucking fly  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? My temper wouldn't be so damn short I guess and my nose wouldn't be that big  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
Artist...hence the having no money in my empty ass wallat problem  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die? Learn how to spell wallat right  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?  
  
Bright Eyes baby!  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
....why does the answer come clear now, after I've already lost him?  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? WINTER cause it's cold and SHITTY like my MOOD  
  
pop or punk? Punk  
  
rock or rap? Rock heavy frickin metal  
  
23. New York or L.A.? NY...LA sucks Donkey Balls  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Dark chocolate  
  
25. dogs or cats? Dog, where were you when I said ideal pet CHOCOALTE LAB that's not a food guys!  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Ehh neither for me thanks  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman yeah  
  
28. MTV or VH1? MTV I guess  
  
29. country or classical? Neither DIE DIE DIE  
  
30. day or night? nighttime USED to be fun but now who knows  
  
31. lake or ocean? Ocean because its like me...wow poetic...got a chill for a minute there  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Toast.  
  
33. soccer or football? Soccer, football is...eh...  
  
34. baseball or swimming? Swimming more fun  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? chocolate  
  
36. sugar or spice? spice  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? Ehh I don't mind  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be? FRODO IN LORD OF THE RINGS MAN! Oh my GOD I would die with happiness! I WOULD  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
...I don't think I'm ready to answer that question...or maybe I'm more ready than I'd like to admit...  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
Buy a ticket to New Zealand to see where they filmed Lord of the Rings, buy a ticket to the premiere to Return of the King and go see with Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Billy Boyd and Dominic Monaghan OH MY GOD ::dies::  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
...I think what I just wrote...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Yeah and broke my nose that way  
  
44. run into a wall? Why the rush?  
  
45. sleep walked? Boots did this one time right and I made him clean the bathroom...but he really didn't clean it more than he squeezed the toothpaste til there was none left and walked into the wall a couple of times...  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Yeah but it was never really fun...  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? Uh no ...  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? Yeah of course  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? I wish I had a car  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? I don't laugh sorry bad mood today...if you didn't get that yet...  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow?  
  
Up your asshole bitch  
  
52. swallow a bug? Probably  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? No I still haven't met Elijah Wood  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: No.  
  
If so who? Fuck off  
  
How long: SCREWWW YOUUU  
  
Do you have a crush: No. NO. ...no...  
  
If so, who: -_-  
  
How long have you liked them: I can tell you how long I've hated this survey!  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Therese something  
  
Who was your first kiss: Who the HELL knows  
  
Have you ever been dumped: fuck you  
  
Have you ever dumped: no.  
  
Do you want to get married: I don't know  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: you shouldn't ask me these questions What will you name your kids?: Jackass so I can say GET OUT OF THE WAY JACKASS and people'll be all ::gasp:: but I'll say hey I was TALKING to my KID  
  
What time is it?: 10:14...Swifty races in an hour Why did you waste your life on this survey? To blow off steam. Jackass.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Snoddy leaned back as he pressed the sent button, watching the little "You've Sent Your Mail" button pop up. Why the hell had he just filled out that retarded survey? His day just couldn't get any worse than it already was... lost a metro card, lost a girlfriend, lost a brother...  
  
Boots walked into the living room and stared at the desolate figure on the chair. He shook his head. Blind, blind fool...  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Snoddy jumped, apparently oblivious to the fact Boots had entered the room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Snoddy glared at him, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I am," he said softly.  
  
"You know you're not straight."  
  
"I am," he growled.  
  
"You know you're not in love with Judy."  
  
"I. Am."  
  
"You know you're in love with Swifty."  
  
"I AM!" 


	20. Run Swifty Run

"Good luck Swifty!"  
  
"I know you can do it!"  
  
"Oscar's so going to totally kick your ass!"  
  
Swifty hardly acknowledged the crowd's support and Sarah's diss. Only natural...Sarah and Oscar were dating...he would do the same for Snoddy...  
  
The thought of Snoddy brought white fury to the back of his eyes. What gave him the right to even THINK what he had said? How stupid could he be...in love...Ha HIS WAS LOVE NOT WHAT HE THOUGHT...  
  
"Runners to your starting positions...we will begin in five minutes...five minutes..."  
  
That was cue for Swifty's heart to start pounding and his forehead to break out in a hot sweat as nervous anticipation clutched his stomach.  
  
Too bad he was too MAD to feel that.  
  
He gave one final stretch before getting up to walk to the starting line of his 200 m race. The one that would give him a chance at getting into the Olympic finals. The one that could get him to the Olympics. The one that could make all of his training and fifteen years of dedication worth something.  
  
Too bad he didn't care.  
  
"Hey SLOWy! Hey hey, you're never gonna...gonna BEAT me."  
  
Swifty rolled his eyes as he stepped into his spot. Oscar Delancey, the dumbest human who had ever evolved from a slug, took his place next to him.  
  
"That's a cute nickname Oscar, did Sarah help you with it?"  
  
"Actually she DID."  
  
Swifty just rolled his eyes again and tried to get his mind focused on the race he had to win...though it was wandering elsewhere.  
  
"On your marks!"  
  
What does it matter if I win or lose  
  
"Get set!"  
  
What kind of life would it be  
  
"GO!"  
  
Swifty flew.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
He ran, faster and faster down the streets, one goal on his mind, the only one that mattered. The thought of him made his legs pump harder so he swore he feet hardly touched the ground. What if he had lost him forever? What if he was so mad by what he had said to him he wouldn't even talk to him? Look at him? Forever...  
  
The thought made him run faster, passing people with blurred faces, faces which didn't matter, colors that his eyes hurt. Memories swept into his mind, seven years of friendship, seven years of insanity and understanding...how could he have been so stupid to put that all on the line?!  
  
A burst of speed he didn't know he had brought him feet away from his goal. He could see it, but would he win?  
  
"SWIFTY!!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Swifty, currently in first, had fallen as Snoddy ran to the race. Embarrassment washed over him as the crowd of screaming people became a mass of shadows. How could he have TRIPPED? Over AIR? That was ITEY'S damn job! Was there even a point in getting up now...did it even matter...He looked in back of him just in time to see Oscar run by followed closely by the three other runners. Well there was no hope now.  
  
"SWIFTY!!"  
  
He looked into the crowd and his heart clenched. Snoddy was there. Snoddy was...  
  
"What're you doing sleeping Swifty?!" he yelled from the crowd, his incrediably loud voice rising above the crowd's lame cheers. "KICK OSCARS ASS TO THE GROUND."  
  
Snoddy was there. Snoddy wanted him to win. Must. Win. For. Snoddy.  
  
And with an energy he didn't know existed within human bodies, he got up and ran.  
  
Passed the fourth runner...passed the third and second...he could hear the crowd as though they were screaming slowly from underwater, could hear his heart pound in his chest, feel the ground slip from his feet.  
  
He was strangley aware that Oscar was right next to him but that didn't matter... he could see the finish line, feel his muscles screaming, feel the sharp air going down his lungs, hear his breath, hear Oscar's breathing, almost there, almost there...  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Well if that couldn't do it what the hell could?  
  
Swifty crossed the finish line fractions of a second before Oscar did. He found it hard to stop and continued to run, only to stop to jump up and down in place. He was vaguely aware of how stupid he looked but didn't care- I HAD WON HE HAD WON HE HAD  
  
"I am standing here with the winner of the finalist for track to go on to compete for a place on the United States Olympic team, Chad "Swifty" Lee-"  
  
"-And a remarkable turn around for young American runner Chad "Swifty"-"  
  
"-Beating long rival Oscar "Air" Delancey-"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Are you overjoyed?"  
  
Swifty answered all the questions to the best of his ability, though he had no idea what he was saying. He was searching the crowd for Snoddy's face...  
  
"Maybe it was all just a dream..."  
  
He heard the reporter give a fake laugh and realized he must have said that out loud.  
  
"Oh I assure you Mr. Lee, it was NOT a dream-"  
  
"No dream Swift, that I promise you."  
  
Swifty turned to see Snoddy's black eyes staring straight at his, an actual smile across his usual tough face.  
  
Snoddy put a finger to his lips and slipped away as Swifty began to answer all the reporter's questions in earnest.  
  
A.N: Yo yo yo SUP and whatnot...wow that came out of no where...ANYwho, I'm sorry for the lack 'o' slash in that chapter, but I felt as though it didn't really need it...gah DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE wooo ok, because I haven't done shout outs forever, here they are...  
  
Kellyanne: Ahhhhhh beware the eternal optomist -_- MUHAHHAHAHA LOL ok, with that out, you really make me sooo incrediably happy! ::hugs squeeze jumps up and down:: you freakin rock my socks man! ROCK MY FREAKING SOCKS...thank you for the review AND the support scadoodles lol  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: LOL Chip! Your first review made me laugh...you're frakin crazy man, FREAKIN crazy! You know it. Haha and you used feakin in the second review too, you're so silly! Silly goose muhahahhaha! Thank you for the review =D you absolutely rock.  
  
SpotLover421: AHHH HI lol...your reviews make me smile and do a happy happy joy joy dance WOOO I hop you liked this chapter ::crosses fingers;: And OH I am really going to read your story as soon as I update this...which will be in fifteen minutes lol hehe HAHAHAHA wow you squeezed Snoddy...he squeezes you too...woosh this makes no sense hehe thanks for the review!  
  
Nakia-Aidan Sun: You Snoddy muse is really really psychic man. And damn man, why were you doing push ups?! THEY HURT YOU SO YOU CANT TYPE SO YOU CAN'T UPDATE ::hyperventilates:: WOW...ok I am all right, truly...hehe. Thanks for the review =D  
  
Dakota-Jones: O.O you read this story?! Lol dude, I thought you only read Detention haha, I feel so incrediably honored...and I believe he saw the light JUST for you lol, I'm sooooo glad you like this story. And you reviewed. YAY thank you hehe, I hope you liked this chapter ::crosses finger:: hehe...  
  
Chicago: ::points:: I LOVE YOU! Hehe, your reviews make me do cartwheels...I believe I HAVE told you that before, haven't I? I hope you're happy with the outcome muhahha you glomped Swifty...I think he was happy but I don't know, Snoddy realized the truth and wooo...thanks for the review =D you rock  
  
Shadowlands: No, it's been about a month =D lol, thanks for the review and yeah Snoddy WAS a nasty basard but he reconciled himself, didn't he? A bit anyway...wooo I hope you liked this chapter didya? Hehe, thanks again for the review...::Skittery walks on over and glomps her:: well that never happened before...  
  
Inquisitive: WOOO YOU REVIEWED hehe I missed them lol but I know fanfiction/computers are a bit crazy aren't they...they are so mean...dude I am so happy hahaha, I hope you liked the chapter woooo I am saying wooo too many times, aren't I? Thanks for the review  
  
ShakesEE: AHHHH dudey, what can I say to you that I haven't already?! Lol you are a fun funfunaroo person DUDE and your reviews are the best lol, even if they were short this time, they were still mad fun. ::davey walks on over and frenches you:: well THAT certainly never happened before...LOVE AND HUGS!  
  
Liams Kitten: GAH YOU GET A FRIGGIN SHOUT OUT ANYWAY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BESTEST ::glomps:: lol I love you! I know you ddin't get a chance to review but that's ok I understand ::sends many llamas and pineapples:: there you go. I LOVETH YOU!  
  
A.N. WOW I doubt anybody who isn't at the bottom of the shout out list is going to read this, but I really REALLLLLY appreciate all your reviews! I think I have the world's best reviewers, all of you make me feel special, just like a snowman who doesn't melt in Florida. I have no idea when I'll be able to update anything because school is realy murdering me, please understand! GAHHHHH BEAR WITH ME I think I used the wrong bear but...anywho, it's too late to be making sense. Toodles!  
  
-!-Alarice-!- 


	21. Snipeshooter History Buff

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk  
Date: 11/05/03 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time  
From: CigarSTEALer@aol.com  
  
To: Sn33zy43457@aol.com,MUDblood@aol.com,FastAsianFeet@aol.com,  
OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI@hotbot.com, LendMeYourLass0@aol.com,  
M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4@yahoo.com, P3lViCtHrUst5@hotmail.com,  
THuMSuCKeR@aol.com, Br00klynB055@aol.com, Glumandumb@yahoo.com,  
caRdsNdicE@aol.com, F0ur3ye5@yahoo.com, GImP0IsMyNaMeO@yahoo.com,  
D4nCiNQuEEn@aol.com, PiesdaBombdiggity@hotmail.com, CarpeDium@aol.com,  
SwordMan@aol.com, LykOMGqtpi@aol.com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy@hotmail.com  
  
what's your first name? Henry blah  
  
middle name? Pffft I don't know...  
  
last name? Wildon...I get the award for the world's corniest name!  
  
nicknames? Snipeshooter...see I actually have a GOOD nickname...  
  
Spell your name backwards] Retoohsepins HAHAHA that looks like rumplestilskin ok it really doesn't...  
  
[Where do you live?]: in California in a shared apartment with Bumlets real nifty like  
  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Funny, Smart, Loyal and Confident... Damn I'm conceited =D  
  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: Clifford. The Big Red Dog.  
  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: I want a snake like Boots! BOOTS! WE CAN NAME IT BOOSHOOTER dude wow.  
  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: I don't sleep at ALL during finals week, let me just tell you that.  
  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: Yeah because I just have LOADS of free time Actually I'm saving up my money for something...and I almost have enough =D  
  
[What's your favourite coin?]: the bicentennial DIME damnit  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
  
[Wallet]: It's flat and black with a bunch of those tiny ass buttons stuck in it...two All American Rejects, one Happy Bunny, one with Abraham Lincoln on it and yeah woo crazy me...and then inside are old tickets to movies (The Hulk, Texas Chainsaw Masacre, The Cat in the Hat...I need to clean out my wallet...) a picture of me and Boots from Freshman year in High School when we actually LIVED in the same state, and 24 dollars and five cents in change.  
  
[Brush]: It's black and I prefer to use it as a microphone, much to Bumlets annoyance.  
  
[Toothbrush]: Green or something  
  
[Jewelery worn daily]: I wear about fifteen thousand and one rings a day...well, I make sure to have at least eight on and they're usually skulls or snakes or just plain metal bands...and I usually have some sort of chain around my neck or something I don't' know...I always have my earrings in- three on the right and one of the left.  
  
[Pillow cover]: It's white with blue stripes or green with brown squiggly thangs.  
  
[Blanket]: White and blue checkered...no joke, when you look at my bed you get dizzy...at least it's not fuzzy PINK like SOME PEOPLE'S I KNOW...coughcoughBUMLETScoughcough [Coffee cup]: Out of sterophome cups focker  
  
[Sunglasses]: Just black, roundish frame things...  
  
[Underwear]: I ONLY wear tighty whitays. I like my boys in one place thankyouverymuch  
  
[Shoes]: sneakers or something  
  
[Handbag]: no thanks  
  
[Favorite top]: It's black and it says "Everybody's entitled to my opinion." Damn straight you all are...but then I have this other shirt that's gray and it says "If we forget our past we have no hope for a future" on it and you know, being a history freak and all, just had to let you all know that...I JUST PASSED ON A PEARL OF WISDOM I have to stop now...  
  
[Favorite pants]: They're black too...  
  
[Cologne/Perfume]: Just the smell of my own sweet sweat.  
  
[CD in stereo right now]: Some burned thing that Bumlets made for me. GO ALL AMERICAN REJECTS WOO  
  
[Tattoos]: Five- on the left forearm I have the preamble to the Constitution written, on the right bicep I have a snake because snakes rock my socks, around my bellybutton area I have a skull, a celtic cross on my left shoulder blade and a tattoo of a potato I don't remember getting on my ankle...I really never should've eaten that brownie...  
  
[Piercings]: cartlidge, both earlobes, place above the earlbobe and piece of skin thingy on the ear...going into the ear...I don't know what the MEDICAL term for that is SORRY  
  
[Wearing]: a white shirt with Mount Rushmore on it, gray sweats and white socks...I'm about to go to sleep people, not planning on going out like this...  
  
[Hair]: wet and drippity  
  
[Makeup]: no sorry hun, too late for that ::rolls eyes::...I put eyeliner on in the morning...  
  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
  
[In my mouth]: the aftertaste of toothpaste make me GAG  
  
[In my head]: Boots stripping to Christina Aguileria's Drrrty or whatever it's called...oh wait, it's changed to Boots tap dancing on my kitchen table...naked...  
  
[Wishing]: I had money so I can complete my MASTER PLAN! MUHAHAHAHAAA  
  
[After this]: Going to sleep?  
  
[Talking to]: iming mi LOVER, Racetrack and Specs...I wish I knew where Itey and Jack were at too...  
  
[Eating:] Just brushed my teeth man  
  
[Do you like candles]: does a blind man like cheese?!?!?!?!  
  
[Do you like hot wax]: Does a monkey like his donkey?!?! Loooook, if you try real hard, those two words sorta kinda RHYME yeah... [Do you like incense]: I like n*sync which sort of SOUNDS like incense...whatever happened to them? I mean I saw Justin on SNL but those other guys just sort of got fat and disappeared...one of them went to Mars or something?  
  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: I like the taste of chocolate...  
  
[Fetishes]: having sex while having one wear boots OOPS did I just say that?  
  
Do you like sex? yah  
  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Boots...  
  
[What/Who is next to you]: A scary statue of a guy...he's staring at me I'm scared  
  
[What do you want done with your body when you die]: I want to be buried in WASHIGNTON DC WITH THE PRESIDENT AHHHHHHHH ok wow that was uncalled for  
  
[Do you believe in love]: yeah  
  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: mayve  
  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: I believe that monkeys know the answer to the future RIGHT?!  
  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Uh hello, I am an egotistical bastard, I already know everything, just like BOOTS  
  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: to get Fifteen dollars and 87 cents...THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR GAH!  
  
FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- I sell their stories on the web for fifteen cents a word.  
  
Who are your enemies- I don't get out enough to make enemies fellas  
  
Who do you absolutely hate- This guy who sits in front of me in one of my Lectures...he bites his cuticles the entire hour and he usually winds up BLEEDING on something OH MY GOD  
  
Who have you known the longest- Racetrack you mother flipper  
  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Race and Boots McGee...oh Bumlets too  
  
Bumlets: Damn straight, you're always whining BABY  
  
He doesn't know what he's talking about...delirious child...  
  
Bumlets: Shouldn't you be arguing with somebody on whether or not Columbus was the founder of America?  
  
SHOULDN"T YOU BE PUTTING ON PINK NAIL POLISH?!?!?  
  
............  
  
Guys never mind, he's already got it on...  
  
Who do you trust- Boots  
  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- Boots and sometimes Race or Bummels  
  
Who Makes you laugh- Bummels Baby! And Bootsy boy  
  
Who makes you cry- The Hulk made me cry no really it did, it was that bad  
  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Boots cause he looooves me awwwww  
  
Who has been there for you- Boots and Race  
  
Who gives you the best advice- Bumlets actually...I don't even talk to Specs anymore  
  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- I HAVE NO SECRETS! They've all been exposed on the internet  
  
Who back you up in a lie- Bummels is the only one who's had to lately...wound up taking my English Professor out but HEY who's asking?  
  
Who do you hang out with the most- bumlets but Boots on cybersex SPACE I meant cyberspace.  
  
Bumlets: You know, the beauty of the keyboard is that you can backspace your mistakes  
  
Eh I said what I said  
  
Who do you barely hang out with- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS  
  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Boots?  
  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- yeah I used to be a bad boy...now I'm bad in a good way BOOTS SET ME STRAIGHT and turned me crooked  
  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- eh I tell everybody which is why I'm passing college  
  
Who do you mostly fight with- I do not ARGUE i DEBATE  
  
Who do you always get along with- Boots because he can put up with me  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Racetrack come on buddy, you know it, I know it, we all know it  
  
Smartest- BOOTS cause yeah  
  
Dumbest- BUMLETS cause he's right there  
  
Nicest- Girls- no Boys- Mushers sends me cards he's so sweet  
  
Sweetest- LOOK I just said sweet and wow  
  
Meanest- Spot cause I don't know everybody said Spot and he said Spot so yes  
  
Hottest- Boots come ON now  
  
Cutest- Boots  
  
Ugliest- JEWEL have you seen her teeth?  
  
Most Hyper- Dutchy yeah  
  
Craziest- Dutchy do you KNOW that  
  
Shyest- Mush  
  
Most Outgoing- Boots  
  
Most Immature- Itey that BABY though who the hell knows wher ehe is  
  
Most Annoying- sarah omg girl STOP CALLING. I. DO.NOT. LIKE. YOU.  
  
Most UNderstanding- Mush is a saint!  
  
Funniest- Everybody in fuckin New York damnit  
  
Shortest- come on now, ya'all know its BOOTS  
  
Tallest- ME!  
  
Bumlets: I didn't know tall was 5 feet now!  
  
...IM FIVE TWO  
  
If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?  
  
Boots no contesto  
  
If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?  
  
Why would I be going to Boreno? I'd go somewhere cool...like Japan...or...wait for it... BELGIUM AHHHH  
  
Bumlets: This is wayyyy to dumb  
  
Where the hell did you come from anyway?!  
  
Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?  
  
Boots, even though I haven't been able to do that for a while now...  
  
If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?  
  
The president to warn him that the French are coming...  
  
Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?  
  
I already have too 3  
  
What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be? I'd totally like be MANDY MOORE OMG nah I think I'd be Thomas Jefferson cause he just rocks my socks...ever see the guy who played him in 1776? ::melts::...Boots don't read that...  
  
WHAT......  
  
What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?  
  
Shoot something  
  
If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?  
  
Eh I have no talent and I don't want one, I just want to be happy.  
  
If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)? I am just too pretty to want to change anything...ok everything and I think I would figure out how to keep my mouth shut sometimes so I don't make so many enemies  
  
What is your dream career?  
  
Historian!  
  
What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?  
  
Go to Borneo of course!  
  
If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?  
  
ALL AMERICAN REJECTS  
  
What is the thing you care about most in your life?  
  
Boots  
  
WHICH ONE......  
  
winter or summer? SUMMER cause then I can see BOOTS though I can see boots whenever I walk past a payless...GET IT?!  
  
pop or punk? punk  
  
rock or rap? rock  
  
23. New York or L.A.? NY bitch  
  
24. milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Milk chocolate ;)  
  
25. dogs or cats? purrrrSNAKES  
  
26. Britney or Christina? Neither?  
  
27. Leno or Letterman? Letterman haunts my dreams...  
  
28. MTV or VH1? The History Channel  
  
29. country or classical? The Discovery Channel  
  
30. day or night? night cause I stay up chatting away to my loverdydoverdydoo  
  
31. lake or ocean? Well I'm in California...right by the what? Oh yeah PACIFIC...  
  
32. waffles or pancakes? Waffles with syrup...or just Boots with syrup...wow hard to chose...  
  
33. soccer or football? Soccer DAMN I'm fly for a white guy let me tell you  
  
34. baseball or swimming? baseball  
  
35. chocolate or vanilla? chocolate  
  
36. sugar or spice? and everything nice?  
  
38. Eminem-please stand up or please shut up? I wanna rock your body! WoW I blame Bummels for that one...  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be?  
  
THOMAS JEFFERSON!  
  
Bumlets: Jefferson was over 6 feet tall  
  
...Dream killer...  
  
40. If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?  
  
BOOOOOOOOTS damnit, it looks like I'm in love with a pair of boots  
  
41. If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?  
  
OMG then I can carry out my MASTER PLAN!  
  
Bumlets: Which would be...  
  
Yeah you'll find out in a week...  
  
42. What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?  
  
Mainly when we were talking about something and I hadn't read the reading the day before I just kept making these statements and went on about how I was right for about a half hour before the teacher told me that I had it completely wrong...it was more embarrassing than it sounds trust me...  
  
HAVE YOU EVER.....  
  
43. fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking? Uh yah  
  
44. run into a wall? a tree  
  
45. sleep walked? Boots does...scares me cause once he got up and walked over to me and said "They're coming" all low and whispery and I got freaked and said "who?" where he paused for about a minute and said "bubblegum"...then I went back to sleep  
  
46. gone skinny-dipping? Im by the OCEAN and POOLS and LAKES and yeah  
  
47. kissed someone of the same sex? No, Boots is a girl.  
  
48. snuck out of the house at night? Nah, to go where? Boots always came to me...I'm going to go to him...  
  
49. gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver? I don't DRIVE i WALK  
  
50. laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose? Maybe yeah  
  
51. started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow? No, it comes out my NOSE  
  
52. swallow a bug? I eat bugs on a regular basis because they are HEALTHY and GOOD FOR YOU yeah no  
  
53. actually kept a new year's resolution? Resolved to stop eating bugs and look how well that worked out!  
  
:Relationships:  
  
Are you going out with anyone?: Did anybody realize how DUMB that's worded? I feel like I'm in a bad episode of Saved By The Bell...  
  
If so who? BOOTS  
  
How long: a billion years  
  
Do you have a crush: go die  
  
If so, who: eat your banana  
  
How long have you liked them: a zillion millenniums and one  
  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: Catherine Xeller  
  
Who was your first kiss: Kevin Onenightstand  
  
Have you ever been dumped: yeah yeah  
  
Have you ever dumped:yeahhhhh it's a fact of life eh?  
  
Do you want to get married: Maybe  
  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS What will you name your kids?: Ben and Franklin...get it?! ahahahaha  
  
What time is it? 12...want sleeeeeeeep  
  
Why did you waste your life on this survey? Why didn't you tell me if the Blind man liked cheese huh? Just can't get everything you want can you? CAN YOU?!  
  
A.N: GAH oh my GIDDY AUNT I AM SO SORRY ::begs for mercy of all her reviewers:: I've been soooooo busy with school and the play and everything that I haven't been able to update this thing! AND THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR A MILLION AND TEN YEARS DAMNIT! Ahem...so anywho, the play ends the 20 of Decemeber so you'll be getting more updates from me...after that...MUHA anywhooo SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Obsessed Wit' Aaron Lohr: DUDE FREAKING DUDE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! ::does a dance:: You are one GREAT reviewer man...I HEART YOUUUU! ::sends naked Itey:: Yeah have fun with him...  
  
Kellyanne: HIHIHIHIHI DUDE DUDEDUDE where's Heat Wave?! Wait did you update it and I didn't get an author alert?! I DON'T KNOW! Anywho, thank you so much for your review.I want a llama too...I MISS TALKING TO YOU GAH thanks again for el review-o.  
  
Liam's Kitten: DO you SEE how frickin' special you are fool?! You got a shout out EVEN THOUGH you didn't review! MONKEYMONO FLOOSH HEAD! Just for the record, your review was the funniest. Ever. Too many inside jokes man TOO MANY AHHH POSTER PIN UP GIRL FOR SOPHOMORE BOYS anywho, thanks for the review darling!  
  
Inquisitive: NO don't die from cuteness overload! I just realized...you probably don't remember what you wrote...therefore you are just like huh...wow I really need to update sooner and shizzzzzz YEAH anyway THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW MAN ::hugs and sends over some llamas:: HEARTS  
  
Shadowlands: Gah, I hope you liked this chapter...seeee I updated! I did...and I feel accomplished. I do...it might be sad but I do...anywhodididly do, you rock my socks and make me want to FLY! I should write a song...muhahaha I LOVE YOUR FIC sorry had to do that...ahem thanks for the review  
  
Dakota-Jones: I feel so damn special you review my stuff ::dances with llamas:: You're one of the best authors on fanfiction! ::swoons:: WOW thanks for the review and I hopehopehope you liked this chapter =D  
  
SpotLover421: Dude. Love. YOU. And urhh noooo, YOUR stories are the best! Yeahhh thanks for the review =D  
  
Nakia Aidan-Sun: HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Sup? Eh? How you doin? I think I said lots of greetings just there...anyway, thank you for the review. I loved it as I always do...you rock man you do. I know your birthday past but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! Anyway (you mentioned it in your review) YOU RCOK!  
  
Chicago: Dude, your review made me laugh. Your butt fell off...and you had to go and chase it. That's just...wow I was way too amused with that. I really was...I think it's called sad but I don't think so...::sends of Super Glue to use on the behind:: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! ::dance::  
  
Shakeseegirl: You changed your pen name again...that's the first thing I noticed aH hehehe...anywho girrrrrrrrrrrrrl your reviews make me laugh so much...sosoSOso much! And you READ this before in an IM box, that's why you were so confused...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
  
OneConfusedNewsie: HI NEW REVIEWER TYPE PERSON! I hope you're still reading...if you are THANK YOU! Your review rocked...made me SMILE like a banshee.  
  
So fools, I have to stop now before my fingers fall off. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Next chapter's going to be fun for me to write...hehehehBYE  
  
-!-Alarice-!- 


	22. Delivery!

THUMPITYTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP

"Oh...ohmygod-"

"I'm not hearing this I'm not hearing this," Boots muttered, pacing back and forth in front of his bedroom wall. The bedroom wall deliciously decorated with pictures of his boyfriend, De Niro and the goddess Cher. Cher wouldn't like what was going on at the other side of the wall man...

"YESYESYES-"

Ok she defiantly would...

"Not hearing not hearing not hearing-"

The wall began to vibrate as the thumping sound grew louder.

"AAAAAH I'M DEAF I'M DEAF!" Boots screamed running out of his room, slamming his door behind him. The moaning slowly decreased as he ran into the living room, throwing himself onto their crappy couch. He squished himself into one of the corners and pulled his knees up to his chin. Stupid Snoddy realizing he was gay. Stupid getting Swifty and Snoddy together. Stupid Swifty being so damn HORNY.

Boots sighed and rested his chin on his knees. And stupid Snipeshooter being in STUpid California with all those stupid tanned buff gorgeous blue-eyed surfer men while he was stuck here, in lousy Brooklyn with its bad weather and its STUPID ROOMATES.

They had only been together for a frickin' WEEK and they'd probably already worn the bedsprings out twice over and were screwing on the floor.

"Oh Ew...eweweweweewewew." Boots started slapping at his face. "Mental image mentalimageaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah GO AWAAAAAAAY."

He jumped off the couch and started pacing back and forth, thoughts running through his mind. Snipeshooter hadn't called him in a week. A frickin' WEEK there must be a reason for that. And he had seemed preoccupied online two days ago. And he wasn't even ON last night THERE HAD TO BE A REASON and he was TANNED BUFF GORGEOUS BLUE-EYED AND COULD SURF.

"How can I compete with THAT?" Boots said out loud, dramatically throwing himself on the couch again. It had been five months since they said good-bye. FIIIIIVE damnit. He must've wised up finally and got bored.

Boots rolled over on his back and stared at the peeling ceiling. Maybe Shipeshooter WOULD come...he had hinted as much in that stupid survey...Boots' heart lifted a little as his imagination took flight.

Maybe he was walking up the stairs right now, his hair curly and crazy, wearing his white shirt untucked and sexy...holding FLOWERS...and he would say "Missed me, gorgeous?" in that voice that made him want to take off all his clothes, jump ontop of him and

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Boots sat up and stared at the front door, the buzzer interrupting his daydream. Could it be...?

He walked over to the intercom and pressed the button, barely breathing.

"Y-es?"

"Package for Mr...Boots?" Boots heart sunk. Delivery guy. AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHH

"Sure, come up," Boots said half-heartedly, pressing the buzzer. He didn't feel like getting another package from Mush now.

He mopingly walked over to Swifty's room, where it seemed the two had finished...playing.

"Guuuuys," he whined "Can one of you get the door when the bell rings?"

"I'm only wearing a shirt."

"I'm naked!"

Diiiiiiiing Dooooong.

"Gaaaaaaaah." Boots dragged himself to the door and opened it. The stupid face of a stupid UPS man looked back. He was panting slightly and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Oh no, I'll wait," Boots said sarcastically.

"S-sorry," the guy said, "But it was heavy." He pointed next to him where the BIGGEST package Boots had ever seen lay. His mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure that's for me?" He asked, staring at the box.

"Are you BOOTS?" The man asked, playing the I'm a Stupid Cynical Delivery Guy Who Hates His Life so Much He Should Be Working for the Post Office game.

"Yah," said Boots, scuffing his boots against his floor.

"Then this is for YOU! Sign," The Delivery Guy said, shoving the signing thingy into Boots' hands.

"Which name?" He asked sardonically, glaring.

"You mean Boots isn't your REAL name?!"

"No, it's Baba Boohey," Boots said sarcastically, scribbling Derek Johnson on the form.

The Delivery Guy looked at the signature as Boots pulled the box in the apartment.

"Hey, your name's not Baba Boohey..."

"And yours isn't Einstein."

He slammed the door shut and shook his head. Yah, like people chose to be Delivery Guys...

He stared at the box, cocking his head. The box wasn't so much as a package than a giant crate. Who the hell would send him something this...big? What if it was from some serial killer who mailed killer karate fighting gorillas in a box? Or something?

The box moved. "OH MY GOD KILLER MONKEY!" Boots screamed, clutching his chest. It moved again and Boots jumped, looking frantically around for something to hit the box with. AhhhHA HAT STAND.

He grabbed the hat stand (which was twice the size of him) and brought it as far above his head and he could manage (not very). He was about to bring it down before he heard it.

"Boots, open the damned box!"

He froze, the hat stand frozen right above the box. No, he just WANTED to hear that, he couldn't have POSSIBLY

"Boooooooooooots!"

"OH MY GAY AUNT!" Boots threw the hat stand in back of him and frantically tried to open the box.

"You nailed it shut?"

"THAT'S the first thing you ask?!"

"Wait right here, I need to get a crowbar or something..."

"Oh, oh all right, but hurry kay cauuuuse I think that I have an appointment with Thomas Jefferson and the QUEEN to have some tea and crumpets!"

"Good boy."

Boots ran to the kitchen, skidding on the floor. WHO THE HELL WOULD MOP THE FLOOR AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

"Oh look, the wall." BAM

Boots shook his head to clear the birdies that were flying around his eyes. Now where was he...

"OH RIGHT CROWBAR!" He shouted, looking frantically around without really moving. Wait...why would there be a crowbar...in the kitchen...

"DAMN," he muttered. Maybe if he just went back into the living room and kicked the box until it broke he would free Snipeshooter...

The sun decided to help him on his quest as it shined through the window, making something glint out of the corner of his eyes. A SERVING FORK.

But not just any serving fork no no this serving fork is five times the size of any other serving forks out there in the land of utensils that's right folks this fork can not only be called a weapon but it also is one of the strongest ever-

Boots grabbed the serving fork, thanking Cher that Swifty was an insomniac who bought ridiculous items at three in the morning and ran back into the living room where his beloved lay in a friggin box.

"Snipes are you still in there?!" He yelled, slamming into his boyfriend's little house.

"Oh no, no, I'm walking the dog."

"Ok, I'm getting you out," Boots said, ignoring the sarcasm coming from the crates depths. He placed the fork in back of one of the nails and pushed. The nail slowly began to come out of the box.

"Man Snipes, this GOTTA be illegal," Boots panted as the nail popped out.

"Not when you know people in UPZ who will ship you for very little, no questions asked."

Boots strained against the next nail. "You couldn't've just bought a plane ticket?" He muttered. "How the hell did you get in there?"

"Oh I just hopped in and with my magic wand-"

"Do you want to stay in there?"

"...Bumlets..."

"Good boy," Boots said as the third nail came out. Only three more to go...

"Would you go any faster if I told you I was naked?"

"No," Boots said as he strained harder on the nail COME OUT COME OUT COME OUT

"I think I hear the little beaver working harder actually."

"Shut up man!" Stupid nails... "Damn, how long was this little excursion anyway?"

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven in the morning..."

"Around eleven hours then." Snipes voice became pleading as he continued, "Can you hurry? I really have to pee..."

"YES!" Boots shouted as the last nail popped out. He grabbed the top of the crate and threw it to the side.

Snipeshooter jumped up with a magnificent "TADA!" Boots just looked at him, taking in his messier-than-usual hair, smiling eyes, perfect lips...

"You're...you're...wearing clothes," Boots whispered, suddenly shy.

"I know," Snipeshooter whispered back, smiling in Boot's russet eyes.

Without thought, Boots grabbed Snipeshooter's face and kissed him with five months of built up passion. Snipeshooter kissed back with all the fervor he didn't know existed in his travel-worn body. The apartment disappeared, the half open crate was no longer there, urinary needs were forgotten as they melted into one with their kiss.

They stopped and just hugged, clutching the other as though the other was to become vapor at any moment.

"I can't believe you're here," Boots whispered into Snipe's hair, his breath tickling him.

"I finally came to you darling," Snipeshooter whispered back. "But I really do have to use the bathroom now..."

Boots pulled away and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Down the hall and to the right."

Snipeshooter stepped out of the crate, quickly brushed his lips against Boots' and sprinted down the hall.

"Oh shit Snipes not there!"

"JESUS put on some pants..."

END CHAPTER

Author's Note: ::ducks as people throw rotting fruit:: I'm sooooo sorry everybody- I've been extremely overworked, and recently very, VERY sick and I had to spend a few months in the hospital. I'm still not better, but I'm stable and stuff so I decided to write. I have a lot of plot bunnies for a lot of my stories and some new ones so watch out world! Haha, thank you all for being so patient. Kisses to everybody. =D!

SHOUT OUTS! People probably forgot about this thing...

Kellyanne: What happened to you?! Dude I miss you! I hope you're still reading this, thanks for the review =D

Inquisitive: DARLIN'! HI! WOOO!! Thanks for the review SEE I UPDATED I'm a good girl now! ::dances:: I hope you're still reading this hehe

Dakota-Jones: Lookit me I updated! Thank you so much for the review don't be too mad at me please! ::cowers::

SpotLover421: DUUUUDE hi! You changed your name I know but this is what I know off the top o me head. Thanks for the review =D

Oneconfusednewsie: ARGH I am sorry you told me to update soon and...well we know the end of this story. Thank you for the review I hope you still read it =X

Shadowlands: A...hehehe I updated =D Are you happy or do you want to kill me?! Meh! ::glomps:: muahahaha get on AIM! 

Chicago: I miss you! Did you discapeer from fanfiction for good ::teary eyed:: I miss you anyway ::blows nose:: COME BACK!

Shakesegurl: DUDEY! You're so gone from the computer it's not even funny...I miss you so much! I hope you get internet access again SOON my love!

Nakia Aidan-Sun: AHAHAHA SEE THIS?! IT'S AN UPDATE! YAY! Thanks for the review =D

Flare Conlon: Probably twas a one time review but thank you! ::glomps::

Liams Kitten: Oh pffft like I need to say anything to you BLAH...I LOVE YOU MY LOVERLY DOVERLY BABY HEAD! ::glomperific::

I'll try to update, I promise guys. Ilove you all! Thank you for still reading...whoever is...

Alarice


	23. Crutchy Medical Marvel

Subj: re:Fill out and send backkk

Date: 11/05/03 3:56:31 P.M Eastern Daylight Time

From: GImP0IsMyNaMeO yahoo. com

To: CigarSTEALer aol. com, Sn33zy43457 aol. com, MUDblood aol. com, FastAsianFeet aol. com, OiteyIteyIteyIteyIteyIteyI hotbot. com, LendMeYourLass0 aol. com, M4nH4tTaNsQt3StPl4y4 yahoo. com, P3lViCtHrUst5 hotmail. com, THuMSuCKeR aol. com, Br00klynB055 aol. com, Glumandumb yahoo. com, caRdsNdicE aol. com, F0ur3ye5 yahoo. com, D4nCiNQuEEn aol. com, PiesdaBombdiggity hotmail. com, CarpeDium aol. com, SwordMan aol. com, LykOMGqtpi aol. com, h0tbl0ndeNsexy hotmail. com

what's your first name? Montgomery

middle name? We don't believe in middle names in the family nahh

last name? ...Montgomery...the third... .

nicknames? CRUTCHY!! Cause I gots me crutch! Though I'd rather have a pimp cane...maybe then I can get a...something

Spell your name backwards] Yremogtnom "Ychturc" Yremogtnom...hey, hey hey it looks like a Russian Delicacy  
[Where do you live?]: Haven't you been listening? I live with the psychos in our Manhattanian abode. Dumbass  
[Describe yourself in 4 words]: Goofy, Pimpish, Wacky and Dull  
[Who is your worst enemy?]: I'll tell ya later  
[If you could have any animal for a pet, what would it be?]: I want to breed a new one between Cats and Doggies and name it Muffincakes  
[What is the latest you've ever stayed up]: 11:59 because after that it's just early  
[Ever been to Belgium?]: No, I've never even LEFT New York! How lame is that?!  
[What's your favourite coin?]: Whys favorite spelled like that? Isn't that wrong? What the hell?  
  
DESCRIBE YOUR  
[Wallet]: It's smooth as siiiiilk baby. Wanna reach into my back pocket and get it for me? Pie made me type it I swear

Pie: I did not MAKE you

Did too

Pie: Nah UH was there a gun? Huh huh huh?

Gah

[Brush]: I can't get a brush THROUGH my hair anymore thanks fellas  
[Toothbrush]: A green to match my hazel eyes baby  
[Jewelery worn daily]: Nah I don't wear jewelry  
[Pillow cover]: Silk as my PJs baby...never know when someone might be spending the night 

Pie: ::falls off the chair laughing::

Why the hell are you even here? Shouldn't you be in class or something?

Pie: ::laughing:: no

Le sigh...  
[Blanket]: Flannel, like my pillowcase ::sigh::

[Coffee cup]: I buy mine coffee from Starbucks...they know me well there  
[Sunglasses]: Do you think I could pull off a pimp look if I wore sunglasses and had my cane? Huh? Guys guys?

Pie: Hell no

Just one opinion...

Pie: Seriously man, hell no

God go do homework or something

[Underwear]: Something you'll have to find out for yourself isn't it?  
[Shoes]: Nikes  
[Handbag]: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ::chokes:: oh god my asthma!  
[Favorite top]: This one right it says "I Am Not Infantile" and the on the back it's all "You Stinky Butt Poop Head"  
[Favorite pants]: leather baby...nah, I've never worn leather pants cause I sweat too much 

Pie: You're making me sick. You are actually making me physically sick.

--  
[Cologne/Perfume]: I usually smell like medicine...  
[CD in stereo right now]: SLOAN! I LOVE THEM AAAAAAAH  
[Tattoos]: Nah, my doctor told me if I get a tattoo I might die  
[Piercings]: I never had that whim thing to get a hole in my head...peoples tell me I already got too many baby  
[Wearing]: A red sweater and jeans  
[Hair]: It's wild baby  
[Makeup]: ...no thanks, that's reserved for Bumlets HEYAAAA BUMLETS all the way in California damn  
WHAT/WHO (is/are)  
[In my mouth]: Nobody --  
[In my head]: If It Feels Right Do It by Sloan AAAH SLOAN I LOVE THEM!  
[Wishing]: If I speak or write a wish then it won't come true now WILL IT  
[After this]: Probably pack for my trip to California tomorrow. That's right kids, I'm leaving the state for a WEEK AHAHAHAHAHA  
[Talking to]: Pie Gorger  
[Eating:] Nah that's Pig Pie's job

Pie: HEY! Fast metabolism

Yeah. Riiiight.  
[Do you like candles]: I'm allergic  
[Do you like hot wax]: Sensitive skin

[Do you like incense]: Asthma  
[Do you like the taste of blood]: ...Lactose intolerant?  
[Fetishes]: My cane. Think on that one a bit.

Do you like sex? I wouldn't KNOW now would I  
[Person you wish you could be with right now]: Then my wish won't come true!  
[What/Who is next to you]: Pie Fucker 

Pie: DUDE that's just seriously wow oh ew

[What do you want done with your body when you die]: Impaled with my cane and carried through the streets of New York  
[Do you believe in love]: Of course  
[Do you believe in soulmates]: Yes... I haven't found mine yet...but one day I shall find him or her! ONE DAY Pie ::plays the violin:: 

God go do a blueberry pie or something hayzeus

Pie: ew...  
[Do you believe in love at first sight]: Hells no  
[What's something you wish you could understand better]: Why people consider the Three Stooges to be comedic geniouses. I mean they just slapped one another on the ass with wood and gouged their eyes out! HOW IS THAT FUNNY?!

Pie: ::gasp:: Uncultured bastard!  
[What's one thing you want to make happen for tomorrow]: That the plane won't crash?

FRiEnDs!  
  
do you talk about all your friends- To who the hell?  
Who are your enemies- You are. Get away from me you bastards!  
Who do you absolutely hate- Tinkerbell  
Who have you known the longest- Pie Eater over here

Pie: It's been a good two years

TWO?! WHAT THE HELL it's more like six

Pie: I know =D  
Who do you tell all your problems to- Pie Eater and Bumlets  
Who do you trust- Pie, Bumlets and Davey  
Who do you tell all your secrects to- None cause then it's back to the wishes and if I told them they wouldn't come true.  
Who Makes you laugh- Pie, Dutchy, Itey (who's still missing guys), and Bumlets. Though with Bums it's...unintentional.  
Who makes you cry- Regis Philbin  
Who helps you when you are in trouble- Pie though I usually have to blackmail him to do it and Mush  
Who has been there for you- Pie and Bumlets are there the most  
Who gives you the best advice- Davey and Specs man  
Who cant you tell your secrects to- ANYBODY GAAAAH  
Who back you up in a lie- Most everybody will...  
Who do you hang out with the most- Pie Eater and Davey...no Bumlets BUMLETS COME TO NEW YORK MAN!  
Who do you barely hang out with- ...Bumlets was this not just answered?  
IS there a friend you wish you were closer to- Bumlets I s'pose though tomorrow I will be muhahaha  
Have you ever betrayed a friend- Not really...have I?

Pie: Dude you totally once told me you would tell me if you were dating anybody and you totally didn't

What the hell?

YAH

...........no?  
Who can you tell the truth about anything to- Pie Eater, Bumlets, Mush and the other one...David  
Who do you mostly fight with- Skittery...he doesn't believe I really NEED my cane  
Who do you always get along with- Pie of course!  
  
---------Who is Da----------  
  
Bravest- Spot? I dunno  
Smartest- ME!!!! MUAHAHAHA probably Snitch since he's in medical school...  
Dumbest- Pie =P  
Nicest- Girls- No girls...

Boys- probably Mush...  
Sweetest- Bumlets  
Meanest- Spot -- and SKITTERY damnit  
Hottest- .........  
Cutest- I'm taking the fifth  
Ugliest- Pie Eater

Pie: HEY  
Most Hyper- Dutchy and Itey  
Craziest- the same  
Shyest- Mush  
Most Outgoing- Bumlets gaw  
Most Immature- Les ::twitch:: my cane is not a toy...  
Most Annoying- Pie Eater when he's eating and laughing at the same time because he SPITS CHEWED UP DISGUSTING FOOD OUT ALL OVER THE COMPUTER  
Most Understanding- David BAH  
Funniest- Pie, Bumlets, and the other ones  
Shortest- Spot  
Tallest- Unfortunately Skittery

_If you died tomorrow, which one person would you leave everything you own to?_  
Again with the wishing!  
_If you had to go live in Borneo for the rest of your life, and you could take one person on this earth, who would you take?_

I would never subject someone to that...Why is everybody taking their friggin SPOUSES? So you guys can go to who the hell knowsville and ROT?  
  
_Who is the one person that you could stand spending a straight 24 hours with and not get the slightest bit annoyed by them?_

Pie and when Bumlets was here, him too  
  
_If you woke up one morning and noticed that your leg was missing, who would be the first person you would call?_  
My leg doctor and fire him

_Let's say your dad came in your room one day and told you that you had to get married in the next week, and you can pick the person, but you have to stay with them for the rest of your life, no getting out of it, who would you pick?_  
I would tell my dad to go to hell, roll over and go back to sleep. _What if you woke up tomorrow and you were someone else completely, who would you be?_

Kermit the Frog  
  
**WHAT......**  
  
_What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up one morning and you were the opposite sex?_  
Cheerlead!!!!

_If all of a sudden you had the ability to do one thing better than everyone else, have one amazing talent, what would it be?_  
Problem Solving skills right cause that would help in the science field you know... _If you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change (personality and looks)?_

I wouldn't have so many PROBLEMS and uh...I'd be a cool guy yeah baby

_What is your dream career?_  
Scientist! FAMOUS scientist...RICH FAMOUS scientist...GOOD LOOKING RICH FAMOUS scientist... _What is the one thing you just have to do before you die?_  
GET LAID _If you could be a member of any band that has ever exsisted, what band would that be?_  
SLOOOOOAAAAAAAAN _What is the thing you care about most in your life?_  
Friends, like Pie Eater over here 

Pie: AAAAAAW I LOVE YOU MAN

**WHICH ONE......**  
  
_winter or summer?_ Winter...too many allergies in summer...  
  
_pop or punk?_ ew neither  
  
_rock or rap?_ ROCK  
  
23. _New York or L.A.?_ I'm conflicted...  
  
24. _milk chocolate or dark chocolate?_ Allergic!  
  
25. _dogs or cats?_ Allergic  
  
26. _Britney or Christina?_ ALLERGIC EW 27. _Leno or Letterman?_ Letterman IS the man  
  
28. _MTV or VH1?_ VH1  
  
29. _country or classical?_ Classical...::twitch:: country...  
  
30. _day or night?_ Nighttime  
  
31. _lake or ocean?_ Lake, never really liked almost DROWNING at the ocean  
  
32. _waffles or pancakes?_ I eat Gran Bran for breakfast  
  
33. _soccer or football?_ Watch soccer  
  
34. _baseball or swimming?_ I like swimming! It's foon  
  
35. _chocolate or vanilla?_ Neither thanks  
  
36. _sugar or spice?_ wouldn't you like to know baby...  
  
38. _Eminem-please stand up or please shut up?_ Shut up fool! I'M THE REAL SLIM SHADY BASTARD  
  
RANDOM....  
  
39. _If you could be in any movie as the lead role what movie would it be?_

FLUBBER I would be the nutty professor MUAHHA

Pie: you scare me  
  
40. _If you could design your perfect mate what would he/she look like and be like?_  
A robot!

Pie: Dude, you haven't answered ANY of these questions!

Yes I have

Pie: WHO DO YOU LIKE?!

-- NEXT. Question  
41. _If you won the lottery what would you do with your, let's say, 18 million dollars?_

Buy Russia  
  
42. _What is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?_  
I sneezed a noodle out my nose

**HAVE YOU EVER.....**  
  
43. _fallen in front of someone you thought to be quite good looking?_

All the damn time as people like to play TAKE THE GIMPS CANE

Pie: Dude, you can totally walk without it

Yeah, ok, next you'll be saying I can dance while holding my cane like a woman as a bunch of random people form a circle around me and chacha!!  
  
44. _run into a wall?_  
Yeah, my eyes ain't to good

45. _sleep walked?_

Yeah, medication side effect  
  
46. _gone skinny-dipping?_

I'd probably get pneumonia  
  
47. _kissed someone of the same sex?_

......no......  
  
48. _snuck out of the house at night?_  
Yeah that would reallllly work

49. _gotten in a car wreck where you are the driver?_  
I can't drive 50. _laughed so hard that what you were drinking spewed out your nose?_  
NOODLE! 51. _started laughing really hard so you just spit out what you had in your mouth cause you couldn't swallow?_  
Should've done that one... 52. _swallow a bug?_  
Yeah, a bee. Which sucked because I'm allergic to bees and it stung my throat so I had to go to the hospital 

Pie:...it's just a frickin medical miracle that you're still alive

53. _actually kept a new year's resolution?_

Naaaw that's for loosersss

:Relationships:  
Are you going out with anyone?: no  
If so who? =( sad face!  
How long: Time can be infinite...  
Do you have a crush: yes  
If so, who: he'll never find out!  
How long have you liked them: a looooong time  
Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: eh Mary Sue  
Who was your first kiss: Same  
Have you ever been dumped: Yes  
Have you ever dumped: no =( sad face  
Do you want to get married: I don't knowwwww  
If everyone was single and everyone eligible who would you go out with?: HIM 

What will you name your kids?: NOT Montgomery

What time is it? 1:30 PM on the nickel!

Why did you waste your life on this survey? Pie made me do it?

Author's Note: Thank GOD that's over with! I DON'T LIKE CRUTCHY ::weep:: I don't want him to hook up with who he's hooking up with cause I don't want him to

Mush!Muse: Have happiness? Joy? LIFE?!

Alarice: No, that's not it

Mush!Muse: EVEN THOUGH HE'S SORT OF ANNOYING AND WEIRD HE DESERVES EVERYTHING!!!

Alarice: I DON'T WANT HIM TO HAVE SEXXXX

Mush!muse: ...............

Spot!muse: Yeah, me neither

Mush!muse: SPOT!

Spot!muse: ::snickers and goes to the closet with Race::

Alarice: ............ok...............

Itey!Muse: I love swiss cheese

Mush!musse: Why are you all so MEAN?! ::pouts::

Itey!Muse: Cause you got the swiss

Dutchy!muse: AND THE CHEESE!!!!

SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ...I hope everybody'll still read this, I really do...I swear it'll get better, I promise...shoutouts.............

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Dude SUP?! HI! Maybe I DID update just for you who knows...hehe you rock the house down! Thanks for the review it was the bomb diggity!

Shadowsdancingdragon: DARLIN' hi! Your review madeth me giggle and wiggle at the same time. Dude, you can match anytnig to newsies SMUTSMUTLAND I love it there. Thanks for the review!

Obsessed Wit' Aaron Lohr: I love your Itey!muse! He makes me HAPPY! And its K you didn't review last time I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME! Thanks for the review =D!

Braids21: Did I update soon enough?! You're not dead are you?! I hope not. Dude, thanks for the review it was the best ::dances with Braids:: WHEEEEE!!

Liams Kitten: Your review was funnier than the story monkeyguts! I love your waving of arms to describe something man. I mean it just makes everything so much clearer. I LOVE YOUR REVIEW AAAAAAH AND I LOVE YOU ::glomples:: yay And you can't take Mikey away from me so there HAHA

Inquisitive: DUUUUUUUUUDE ::glomps:: I love you!!! You put the lla in LLAMA! I LOVED your review! You're fabulous! But I hope Crutchy didn't turn you off. I mean it turned me off and I wrote it. ::receives llamas:: ::gives monkeys:: THANK YOU!!

Shadowlands: WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN .......a long time. SO dude, thanks for the review it made me dance and do some flips. It was good, it was good believe me man. I LUNG YOU ::gives bananas and nuts::

Eagle Higgins-Conlon: Duuuude thanks for the reviewtastic review! You rock my monkey's socks. And that's good cause well I usually borrow his socks. THANK YOU!


End file.
